Moonlight
by TheBoomFactor
Summary: A Seto with no memories in need of rescuing, a world of vampires and werewolves trying to make peace, and Jou caught right in the middle. It seems the whole world is against her. Puppyshipping Seto x Fem!Jou
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

Authors Note: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! It's my very first fanfiction so go easy on me! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not the best of editors. If you're confused on the story at all, don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters

I banged my head on the steering wheel. Of course my pack wouldn't allow my proposal. I _knew _they wouldn't be thrilled, but I didn't think I'd be practically disowned.

What did I expect? The Katsuya Pack was one that followed thousands of years' worth of tradition, and I am to inherit the alpha position once my father passed and all of this political issues that came with it.

I fixed my black rectangular glasses, flipped on my headlights, and started driving to my apartment, turning up some tunes to block out my thoughts.

I decided to bring up the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, I could open a restaurant in a section of Domino that just _happened_ to be in a vampire clan's territory. The council was in an uproar.

The lycanthropic packs and the vampire clans hated each other from the beginning of time, and to suggest any type of unity is practically unheard of. Well, almost unheard of.

The media was going wild with some arranged marriage between a vampire and a werewolf as a peace treaty or something, I didn't really pay attention. We've tried things like this before and they never usually work.

I ran my fingers through the tangles of my blond hair, let out a deep sigh, closed my eyes, and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

The second I opened my eyes I noticed something was standing right in the middle of the road. Swerving and honking, the car didn't want to cooperate with my jerky directions and spun into the ditch, hitting my head on the window. No real serious damage, other than practically having a heart attack.

"Shit!" I swore, rubbing my head. Fucking classic. Looking up, some erratic movement caught my attention.

"Oh my god," I gasped aloud, did I hit an animal? I quickly swung my car door open and ran to whatever was on the opposite side of the ditch.

A man was laying on his stomach, very pale, very sweaty, and very nude.

"Holy shit, are ya alright?!" I asked, run towards him.

He jerked into a crouched position and snapped his head in my direction, preparing to pounce.

"I'm not gonna hurt'cha!" I informed him, holding my hands out and slowing down my pace.

He held up his hand over his eyes as I crouched next to him, to see if he had any injuries. The muscles under his skin tensed with our close proximity. He was so tall, towering over me even in a crouch. Dirt, blood, and some sort of dried black substance covered his skin. A large bruise was located on his upper left thigh close to his hip caught my attention. Crap, I didn't do that did I? I don't think my car hit him…

Heat flushed my face as he grabbed my shoulder to balance himself, deciding I wasn't a danger, I suppose. However it allowed me the perfect view of his front, where a huge gash ran along his stomach and…I swallowed…down. Sweet Spirits, just stay focus on his face.

Well, hell-o! I found myself thinking. Damn, was he an incubus or something? He was so strikingly erotic, my insides were flopping around. If he was an incubus and just needed some sexual energy, would I be all that opposed at providing? Wow, I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Damnit girl, stay focused. This isn't the time for your hormones to be raging.

I made note of the small cuts adorning his pale face that was clearly chiseled by the spirits, and the soft messy brown hair that stuck to his forehead and neck.

He let go of my shoulder, the heat from the touch still lingering as he balanced himself on the ground and coughed, blood splattering on the ground.

"Jeez man, we need to get you to a hospital," I stated, starting to stand.

He turned to face me, that's when I noticed the glowing dark red eyes.

How could there be a vampire in our territory and no one noticed? Wait… couldn't smell his scent at all, how had he managed to do that? How did they find a way to mask it?!

"Oh, Fuck…" My eyes went wide and I started to slowly back away. He grabbed my arm and pulled it up to his mouth. He gave my wrist a sniff before I was able to pull it away. He looked at me, confused.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He gave me a blank stare. "Who are ya?!" I repeated raising my voice, getting frustrated.

He moved to a standing position.

I stepped back, fear starting to sink into my bones.

I was about 5'8", but he was at least a head taller.

His blank gaze bore into me and he began walking closer.

Fuck, I'd never had an actually interaction with a vampire before, only what I've read. I mean, I've seen them, but never this close. Was he going to attack me?

"H-hey! Don't come any closer, not til ya a-answer me!" I yelled, backing up, holding my hand out in front of me to ensure the distance between us.

A car drove by on the highway, not even bothering to stop. Greaaaat. He practically jumped on me, but settled on burying himself into my chest and squeezing me.

Good lord, he's got a death grip! He just keep squeezing harder until my lungs were about to burst and my ribs would snap.

"H-hey! Stop!" I gasped, writhing in his hold. He was shaking, and his grip didn't let up.

The lack of air was becoming an issue, and my pleas for him to release me went unnoticed, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him right in the bruise on his thigh. Horrific screeching filled the air.

I put my hands on the ground and gasped for breath before looking over to him. He was rolling back and forth on this side, a pained expression on his face, groaning. Way to go Jou, you're a real nurse.

Leave him, Jou, I told myself, and began walking towards the car. But something stopped me.

I couldn't just leave him out here. Well I could, but he could get even more seriously hurt and he was obviously confused. This is bad news.

"Just leave him there, Jou," I repeated aloud taking longer strides to my car and throwing the door open, "he's not your problem." I can think of ten million ways my father would kill me if he even knew I was considering helping this guy.

We're in the middle of my pack's territory! Probably 20 miles from Domino. I stared at him for a little bit. What if he decided to feed or something? No way, I wouldn't put them in danger not if there's anything I could do about.

"Okay, big man. Let's go." I said, clapping my hands together and grabbing his arm. He stared at me and covered his bruise, afraid I would hurt him again. I didn't mean to hurt him. Well, yes I sorta did, but that's not what I meant.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that, but right now we gotta get ya to wherever it is you belong." I said and pulled his arm over my neck. Just how tall was this guy? He leaned all of his weight onto me, in too much pain to object. He was standing just fine earlier… I mean… before I kicked him… It worked out all fine and dandy for a little bit, but he was a lot heavier the closer we got to my car.

I attempted to open the car door, but Mr. Hot Stuff started leaning the opposite direction. "Nope, buddy come back this way!" I gasped, as he slumped to the ground, groaning again. "Okay, just stay there for a second," I said to him. I opened the door, and grabbed his arm trying to pull him in. This would work so much easier if he would just _try_ to cooperate.

Once we were both in the car, I hit my head on the steering wheel, "Oh spirits, what am I doing?"

I looked over at the stranger I decided to let into my car to find, his groaning had stopped and he was staring directly at me. I swallowed hard, "uh…hi?" He continued to stare right into my eyes. That's not creepy. I let out some nervous laughter to alleviate my uneasiness turned the key in the ignition. The car came to life and music started blaring from the radio and he started looking around as if he was getting attacked.

His emotionless death stare turned into fear as he started panicking. "Whoa, hey, calm down, it's fine, just relax! It won't hurt you I promise!" I said shutting off the radio and touching his shoulder.

He flinched and tensed, then stared at my hand. I didn't know if I'd just over stepped my boundaries, but it definitely took his attention off of the car noise.

I'd never touched a vampire before, so I couldn't tell if the coldness of his skin was natural or not. I quickly removed my hand and he followed it with his eyes before grabbing it with his own hand.

I honestly had no idea what to do, I just sat there as the strange man started inspecting my hand as if he'd never seen one before. Maybe he'd never met a werewolf before, I just let it slide.

"O-okay…so…um…let's start with the basics. Do you have a name?" I asked as he continued to inspect my hand. He briefly glanced at me then immediately returned to inspect my fingernails. Once he noticed that if you squeezed the skin on either side of the nail a retractable claw would emerge, he looked at me dumbfounded.

What is going on with this guy?

"Can you even understand what I'm saying?" I sighed, finally deciding to take my hand back much to his disappointment. He just looked at me.

I put my car in drive and pulled out of the ditch praying there was no serious damage done to my piece of junk called a car.

Trying to ignore the naked man staring at me I started talk, the silence was ticking away at my nerves and the heat of his gaze made me tense. "So what's going on with you? Why are you out here? Where are your-"

He stuck his fingers in my mouth.

My eyes went wide at the gesture and rage boiled in my stomach as he ran fingers along the sharp sides of my teeth. What the actual fuck? I snatched his hand and yanked it from my mouth.

"Da fuck dude! Ya don't j-just do that!" I yelled causing him to shrink down into his seat like I'd kicked him again. I felt bad, but he had to know he couldn't just do that!

Wait…where are we supposed to be going anyways? He needed medical attention, it kinda seems like there is some brain damage that he won't speak, or something. That's how this stuff works right? I couldn't take him to a werewolf clinic or I would be in shit deeper than I am now. If I took him to a vampire hospital, I would probably be arrested for kidnapping or something. That's if I could even make it that deep into vampire territory without being murdered.

Fuck it, I had to at least try. We were trying to make peace anyways, and I had no fucking idea what to do. I grabbed my phone attempted to pull up the GPS to take us to a vamp hospital. It was dead.

_Awesome_.

I angrily hit the power button a few times before finally chucking the thing into the back seat, causing Mr. Hot Stuff to jump.

"Sorry," I half heartily growled, still pissed. Hope began to sink in my chest. The fuck do I do now? I guess just wander. The building I wanted to open my restaurant would be a place to start. Wait! There was a police station a couple blocks away from it if I remember correctly.

Looking back at my phone, I noticed an old grey sweatshirt with the Domino High logo on it, I forgot I'd kept it in here. I grabbed it and tossed it at Mr. Hot Stuff.

"Wrap that around ya, kay?" I said, softening my voice. He just stared at it, I was too tired to even try.

The closer we got to the police station and deeper into vampire territory, the worse I felt. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as all the random pedestrians all looked at my car. Could they smell me? This was freaky.

A cold hand began light caressing and tickling my ear and ran down my neck to my shoulder. The action made me shiver and I exhaled sharply. I couldn't be getting all hot and bothered now! Because I need another car accident to happen right now. I'd like to take this moment to thank life for fucking me over.

I quickly swept his hand from my shoulder and glanced at him. Then I noticed blood coming from the ends of his hair on the back of his neck. I brushed his hair away to see what? Three? No, it was definitely four deep bite marks, some dried, others still oozing a bit. It was too small to be bites from wolves, it had to be from other vampires.

"Whoa man, what the hell didja do to piss off your kind so much, eh?" I sighed. This guy is trouble I can feel it. Not just in trouble, he fuckin' _was_ trouble!

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel a few times and took a deep breath.

I parked as close to the building as I could.

"Stay here, okay?" I said to Mr. Hot Stuff, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when he started panicking. I hope he understood the gesture.

I could hear my heart pounding as I opened the car door and walked to the front door.

"Um... hello?!" I called once I walked inside to find the front desk empty.

It was dark except for a buzzing florescent lamp in the corner.

As much as I told myself I wasn't, I really was petrified. No, Jou, you're being irrational. These people are here to help.

It was really quite, it was freaking me out. I walked closer to the front desk and looked over. There was a steaming cup of coffee next to the computer. Someone was here, but where?

"Hello!" I yelled, still no answer.

I heard a loud crash from the back room and footsteps running towards me.

What the fuck. Warning bells went off in my head.

I took a few deep breaths, just trying to calm myself down. It's nothing. I probably just scared whoever it was and they were coming to see how they could help me now.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried to look as calm and collected as I possibly could.

I stared into the darkness of the hallway leading deeper into the building, "Anyone here?!" The footsteps kept getting louder and weren't slowing down. Suddenly, a muscly man with an American flag bandana and sunglasses dressed in a police uniform charged at me and threw the barrel of a gun in my face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, _wolf_," he spat, flashing his fangs at me.

I froze, but took a deep breath. This wasn't the first time there was a gun in my face.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where the hospital,"

"No." He interrupted, cocking the handgun.

"Why?!" My blood began to boil. I LITERALLY DID NOTHING TO THIS GUY. It was late, I was tired, and I just wanted to be rid of Mr. Hot Stuff. Why couldn't things just go smoothly for once?!

"Dogs need to be put down," He snarled.

"How about, ya put the gun down, and we just talk, like two normal people?" I tried to rationalize. Yugi had been helping me deal with my anger ever since we met in high school. I found myself thanking her in moments like this.

I honestly wasn't expecting that to work but the man began cackling, waving the gun around as he paced around the room hysterically. "But you're not normal are you!? You're kind killed my daughter you know,"

Fuuuuuck. I just _had _to get the cop with a grudge.

"I've just been waiting for the day one of you to show up here and here you are!"

This day is just _so_ great!

He moved close to me and poked me in the sternum, "You get to pay for what you did."

Something inside of me snap.

_That's it. _

I wrapped my hand around the finger connected to chest and snapped it at the knuckle. Just folded it upward like he was turning a door handle. An old trick a one of my buddies taught me from my time in my old gang.

Then, just because I was fucking irritated, I leaned forward and head butted the guy full in the face. It was a smooth move, well-delivered, but it was backed off to maybe half of what it might have been. No need to put the guy in a coma, over a big misunderstanding. I moved a pace to give the man room to fall.

"Sorry Yug," I whispered.

The big guy staggered then thumped silently on the white tiles. I decided to roll him half onto his front. Then I nudged him under the chin pull his head back and straighten his airway. The recovery position, paramedics call it. Stops you choking while you're out.

Great.

I kicked the handgun away from him, just in case.

I paced back and forth, pinching the bridge of my nose. Fuck, why why why did this fucking happen? He just had to get in my face. Maybe there was another officer around? I began surveying the building, but it seemed it was just him at the station. That's when I noticed a camera in one of the corners facing me.

So now they have video evidence of him assaulting me, and my self-defense. But would they see it that way? Ya know what fuck this.

I pulled the roots of my hair and sprinted out the door and to the car.

Mr. Hot Stuff looked at me in relief.

Now what? I was stuck with the guy. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses before filling my lungs with as much air as I could manage and releasing it slowly, like Yugi always told me to do when I was stressed.

That's it! Yugi! She could help!

She always knows what to do! I'm sure this situation has never come up before, but ya know, she probably has some weirdly perfect insight that could help.

Now if I just had to find some way to sneak a vampire into my apartment building without attracting the attention of everyone…

00000

With a tall brunette over my shoulder, the only coverage that sweatshirt that I tied around his waist that didn't cover up nearly as much as I thought it would, I hoped everybody in the apartment building was asleep. He stumbled over his feet and up the stairs, I helped as much as I could.

"Alright big man, just one more flight of stairs," I said, more to keep myself motivated. This guy was seriously heavy.

And he just got a lot heavier. "Oh, no no nononononononononono!" I said as we slumped to the ground, "Ya fucking asshole, why'ja have'ta pass out now, damnit!"

Ten minutes later, I set the unconscious brunette sitting up right next to my door. I took a minute to breathe and set my glasses on top of my head. At least nobody saw. I think. I began the search for my keys. Which, now that I think about, I left in the car.

I banged my head against the door. "You've gotta be kidding me…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Jou, who the fuck is that?!"

My eyes shot open.

"Honda!" I yelled, spinning to look at him. His attention was on the naked bloody unconscious man on the floor. Shit. "Look, buddy, I can explain," I began. He looked pissed, as he should, I wasn't exactly quiet and it was like four in the morning. I ran my fingers through my hair, and continued, "Ya know what, I can't right now, I just need'ya ta trust me. Please keep him in your apartment until I get back, I left my keys in my car, okay. Please."

And just in case he was having any doubts, I pulled out my secret weapon, the puppy eyes. Honda couldn't resist. His face softened and he sighed. "Fuck, Jou, Fine," he breathed, "I'll put him in my living room. But you owe me." I nodded and headed back down the steps.

Honda was one of my best friends from my pack. We grew up together and got into so much trouble as kids. He actually was the one to get help me out of the gang situation I was in when I was a teenager, with the help of Yugi. When my father found out that his heir was going around starting fights, he was furious to say the least. I wasn't allowed to see Honda or any of my other friends for several months. That doesn't mean that we didn't see each other, of course. He helped me get into culinary school and on my feet, too. I really owe him a lot. Everyone thought we would end up together, but I don't have the right parts to satisfy that one.

We both moved into this apartment complex, Gardenview, which is one of two complexes that provides housing for all types of supernatural, in downtown Domino. One is in werewolf territory (ours) and the other is in the vampire region. Honda with his boyfriend Otogi, and me by myself. We befriended practically all of our floor neighbors.

Next to Honda's room is this succubus named Mai who likes to watch porn with everybody; it's super weird. Directly across the hall is Yugi, who's the sweetest little werewolf in existence. She is my saving grace, and an adopted member of the Katsuya pack.

I grabbed my keys from the ignition of my car and began my trudge back up the stairs. As I turned to open my apartment, Honda was thrown out of his door and hit the wall beside me.

"WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT?!" I bellowed pulling the roots of my hair.

Honda regained his footing wiping some blood off his mouth. The brunette stormed out of Honda's apartment looking ready to rip someone's limbs off, and his target was Honda. And he was stark naked.

"Spirits man, get some clothes on!" I yelled at him.

But once he saw me, he ran over towards me. I put myself in a fighting stance, but he just stood in front of me and held out his arms as if to be a protective shield. His eyes narrowed at Honda.

"What the fuck is going on," Honda and I said in unison.

The brunette looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a warm smile. It made me all mushy inside. Guh, wwwwhy did he have such power over me? Then he fell backwards into me with a groan. I managed to hook my arms under his armpits and we both slumped to the ground.

I stared up at Honda, "Please tell me Yugi is home."


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Chapter 2

I placed a warm wash cloth on the brunette's forehead. He kept sliding in an out of consciousness as Yugi inspected his injuries.

"This is so fascinating! Look at this!" Yugi exclaimed, holding up his hand. Then she pulled out a needle, and held it to his palm.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I yelled reaching for it, but she pulled away quicker.

"Jou, it's fine, watch!" She said as she pushed the needle into his palm, but it snapped at the pressure.

"However he got hurt, it must've taken a great deal of violence, or at least dark magic of some kind."

Once we got the bandages and antiseptic on the bite marks on his neck, Yugi helped me move him over to my bed, where we quickly covered him with a blanket.

I sank down to the floor and let out a long sigh, resting my head back on the edge of my bed.

A sharp pain was starting to form at the back of my eyes so I rested my glasses back on my nose, only to find that the left lens had a spider crack in it. Whoopty-doo. I'd been getting headaches from my awful eyesight for ages now. My sister Serenity and I shared the same condition, but mine was a lot less severe. I can't remember what it was called, only that if it got bad enough, it would leave us blind. Eh, I'll cross that road when I get there.

"This is quite the challenge you took on," Yugi said, sitting next to me and hugging her knees to her chest.

"What was I s'posed to do?" I asked, pinching the tips of my fingers and watching the claws retract.

"Well, first we need to figure out who this guy is, and get him home. Don't worry, Jou we'll get this figured out!" She said, rubbing my shoulder and gave me a warm smile, "I'll go get my laptop, maybe we can find something on him."

She gave Honda a nod in the doorway as she left. His arms were crossed and he looked pissed. As I said, he had every right to be.

Stupid Honda strutted on over to me and crouched down next to me. I hate the stupid Honda strut. I hated it because it was always directed at me and it he just oozed with_ we've got shit to talk about and you better get ready to spill your guts_.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in a bit of a pickle," I whispered and stood up to hug him.

He started combing my hair with my fingers. "Ha, just a little bit," he snorted. Then he pulled away and said, "Jou, what were you thinking? A vampire? Do you know how much shit we could get into? What if he wakes up and is thirsty? What are we going to do then?"

I didn't even think about that. I looked over at the tall stranger I let into my home. How would I explain this to my pack? What if he left a smell? I need to find this guy's home sooner rather than later.

"And attacking and officer! Jou!" His voice was in a yell by this point.

"Look, I know, I fucked up, but what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and take it?!" I retorted, balling my fists just thinking about it.

At that moment, Mr. Hot Stuff's eyes shot open and his eyes darted between me and Honda then back to me. He let out an angry growl as he pulling me onto the bed. He sat me between his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his eyes fixed on Honda as he continued to let out a low deep growl.

"Please don't squeeze me again," I prayed to myself.

Honda then burst into laughter. I looked up at him to see he was clutching his sides. "Oh man! Looks like you've attracted a guard dog! I think he might be a jealous one," He snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. I gave him a death glare as Yugi walked into the room.

"Hey! You should be sleeping!" Yugi scolded Mr. Hot Stuff. He was clearly confused at Yugi's words so he buried his face into the crook of my neck and shoulder causing me to giggle as his breath tickled me.

"Wait… his bruise is all gone? What?" Yugi exclaimed, placing her computer on the nightstand next to my bed.

I pulled myself from the strangers clutches and to see his thigh bruise was indeed missing. Yugi moved to check is bandages around his neck to find the bite marks were mostly healed.

"I GIVE UP," I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, "I'M OFFICIALLY 100% CONFUSED."

"It's probably got something to do with the whole vampire thing," Honda stated, "this is too much for one day. Jou?" He gestured for me to come with him.

When we were at the door he held my hand gently, "Do you want to stay with me tonight? Or I can stay here, if you'd like. I don't like this."

A wave of tranquility fall over me at his words. He cared so much.

"I can handle myself. I can take on vampire cops, therefore I can handle this guy. I'll recruit Yugi to stay, probs. You've got to be to work in like an hour, get as much sleep as you can okay? I'll see you tomorrow," I winked as him shut the door.

I smiled as I held the handle a bit longer before turning back to the problem at hand. I jumped when I noticed Mr. Hot Stuff standing at his full height right next to me looking into my soul with those beautiful cerulean eyes. Spirits when did he get there?! Wait, what? Weren't his eyes red?

"I can't keep calling him Mr. Hot Stuff… What do we name him?" I asked, turning my head to Yugi. Which he apparently didn't seem to like, considering he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"No need to be so possessive bro, I can look at whoever I want," I said, shoving his hand away.

Yugi have a deep sigh and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know. Why don't we just keep calling him that? He is really handsome. And I'm sure Honda will be _very _fond of it. What do you think, Mr. Hot Stuff?" She jested.

"Set," The stranger whispered. Yugi and I froze. Then we looked at each other. Then back to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned, wondering if he actually said something.

He tilted his head to the side like a puppy then said, "Jo-jou-no."

I raised my eyebrows and this weird gurgling sound escaped my lips. His voice was like smooth dark chocolate, deep and seductive.

"Sweet spirits, Yugi, please don't leave me."

Then he started running his fingers through my hair, spirits did that feel good, and his other hand started massaging my lower back. My knees were starting to go a bit wobbly. This is what these touches felt like? I understand why people were all over each other all the time if it was _this _nice. My body just turned to putty in his hands and he let out a sound that I swear was a purr.

"HEY! Set! Stop!" I heard Yugi yell, and I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. She was trying to pull him away, and he was not very keen on that idea.

The groggy cloud lifted for me to discover he was attempting to take a bite out of my neck. Fucking asshole. I immediately shoved him away earning me the most confused hurt look I've ever experienced.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" I hollered, moving my fists to a fighting position.

I don't know much about this whole vampire werewolf feud, but allowing yourself to be that vulnerable or willingly give werewolf blood to a vampire would get me exiled, if not killed by my own clan. One of the only history lessons I listened to was some hundred years ago when the fighting was primal and we were actually in wartime. Some big name vampire clans were able to enthrall whole werewolf packs through some dark magic and basically turned them into cattle. When vampires drink the blood of the wolves, their strength grew and they caused mass chaos in the battlefield. Exile is the answer to treason. We have been taught since by fairies how to protect ourselves from hypnotism like that, but this guy caught me off guard.

There was pact signed, and it was supposed to keep peace, but we still hate each other, or at least were raised to hate each other, yada yada yada. Now it's just severe segregation, and spying, it's all a big game, and it's going to blow up one of these days, all of the races know it.

"He's hungry obviously," a seductive female's voice said from the doorway. All of our eyes turned to view Mai Valentine clad in nothing but a silky red night robe that went to her mid-thigh and some slippers, standing so her left arm was resting above the doorway and the other on her hip. She certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"Honda told me what was happening, so I brought something that might help," she said twirling a pair of boxers on her finger as she spoke. She then proceeded to toss the boxers at the stranger, who just let them hit his body and watched them fall to the ground. Mai burst into a laugh, "Wow, he really has no idea what's going on."

He gave her a blank stare.

"What do you call him?"

"Set!" Yugi chimed in, "That's what he said at least…"

"So he talks," Mai said, resting a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Kinda. He can't say much, but sometimes he understands what we're talking about," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, yeah, but for real though," I began, irritation sinking in a bit deeper, "WHATDAHELL AM I SUPPOSE'TA DO WIT'DA BATSHITCRAZY STARVING VAMPIRE?!

"Oh sweetheart, he's starving more than you think," Mai stated in a husky tone, running her fingers along Set's back muscles, causing him to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "I can take care of that if you want," she whispered, just loud enough for all of us to hear.

A strange feeling settled in my stomach and I quickly replied, "That's not necessary Mai!" My cheeks turned pink, and Yugi's stifled giggles from the corner.

"It's quite necessary! This fine specimen will be going into rut soon. His smell is so strong, it's honestly intoxicating. But I can understand if you'd like to the honors, Jou," Mai said, winking at me.

"W-what!? No!" I said with a shaky voice. If my face wasn't red before, it was now. I looked to the side and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing some of it in front of my face in the process to hide my embarrassment.

Set was staring at me from the corner of his eye, damnit, he was really sexy.

"W-will somebody put his pants on!?" I bellowed, gesturing to the boxers on the floor. Why didn't it surprise me that Mai had these?

He figured out what I meant, because he picked them up and looked at them curiously.

Yugi grabbed his arm and proceed to motion how to put them on whilst I grab Mai's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Please tell me you were joking about the whole 'rutting' thing," I asked.

"No, I was quite serious," Mai said, flicking her hair to the side.

"How long to we have?"

"Maybe a few days. Maybe a week. It's hard to tell, he seems a bit thrown off. Honestly, though, I could really take care of that for him. I'll bet he could go for hours, I mean look at that ass-"

"Okay awesome," I quickly cut her off but I couldn't deny the blush that found its way back to my cheeks, "Do you know anybody that could get us some blood at this time of night?"

"Oh, I could feed him," Mai said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!" I couldn't help the raised tone, it just sorta slipped out.

"Relax, Jou, I was only teasing! Yeah, I know a vamp on the first floor that owes me a favor. I'll go talk to her, I'll be back in a bit." She said with a wink and headed out the door, not before giving Set a swift smack on the rear. He let out a surprised sound and watched her leave.

And he successfully had his genitals covered. Sort of. The blue boxers were on backwards, but the look on Yugi's face said she was ready to give up anyway.

Set turned to me and gave me a genuine smile. Which did weird things to my insides. His prominent jaw was such a turn on and all I could think about was running my fingers though that soft messy brown hair- what?

"MAI!" I screamed. Fucking succubus. She just loved tormenting people by putting sexy thoughts into people's heads.

I heard evil cackling on the other side of the door before Mai's footsteps reached the stairs.

"Yugi, could you stay here tonight please. I don't really feel the safest…" I said, shifting my weight from side to side, looking at the floor.

"You want me to be a cockblocker," She deadpanned. My eyes instantly shot up and met hers. She was laughing.

"Yugi, you little shit!" I roared grabbing a pillow and chasing after her, but Set caught me when I was running by and picked me up, a squeak escaping my lips.

He laid me down on my bed before sitting on the ground by the floor.

"Your guard dog is scary," Yugi said, after being ripped apart by Set's evil stare, "But I'll stay. I don't know if I trust him to not try anything."

"Thanks so much, Yugi!" I said running over to give her a hug. But before I got there, Set grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and set me on the bed again. He then sat on the floor.

"He is so weird," I sighed, "I really can't sleep with your right there, dude." He wouldn't leave my side though, and he was too strong for me to move. We ended up pulling my couch next to my bed for Set, and Yugi and me in my bed.

Yugi got settled into her spot next to me and shut off all the lights accept for the ones in the kitchen and I burrowed under my piles of blankets. What a long night, thank god it was over, and I could finally rest and deal with all my problems tomorrow-

"I'VE GOT THE THING!" Mai shouted as she entered the room, "Jou! Come here so I can show you how to give the blood thingy to him next time!"

Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AARRGGG!" I yelled as I awoke to a slimy tongue in my ear and collided hard against the floor face first. After rolling onto my back, Set was looking down at me curiously.

"Did you seriously just lick me!?" I gasped at his mischievous grin.

I let out a deep sigh and draped one arm over my eyes. We were up all night with Mai and Ryou, the vampire living on the first floor that I'd never met before. In fact, I didn't even know there was a vampire in the building. She was very shy and so cute and adorable, but very willing to help. Long white locks fell to the small of her back and her eyes were a soft lavender. It was obvious Mai had woken her up since she was in a long oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts. She kept to herself in her very tidy apartment. I felt really bad bringing Set down there, but she insisted.

Set was very calm around her, doing everything she directed him to do. That is until he actually tasted the blood she gave him.

"I get all my blood from a supplier on the other side of domino. It's quite difficult to come by, due to my living arrangements. Other vampires can smell the werewolves and such on me and refuse to sell to me. It's not the best tasting blood, but it gets me by," She explained in a beautiful soft voice with a slight British accent. It was quiet, but she had this air about her where you just really wanted to listen. I got the feeling she'd make an excellent teacher.

Set proceeded to drink every bag of blood Ryou had in possession. "This is quite a situation you got yourself into here, Johanna," Ryou said light heartedly, scratching the back of her head and yawning.

"You're tellin' me. I'm really sorry about this, I can pay you, all that you need it's yours," I said touching her shoulder.

"You really care about him don't you," She said softly, giving me a knowing look. My cheeks turned bright pink, "What?! N-no! Of course not!" I quickly turned away to look at Set, who was sitting on the floor with blood all over his mouth, down his front, and pooling on the floor. I let out disgruntled sound and rubbed my forehead. Mai busted into laughter.

Ryou just let out a light laugh, "It's quite alright. I've dealt with worse messes before."

"Really? Say, do you recognize him at all?"

"I can't say I do, but I'm not really allowed in the community anymore," She gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh! I…I'm sorry."

The laughter that filled the air was light and genuine, "Oh Jou, it's not like you did anything! It was several years ago, I am not ashamed of it. I spoke out against my clan, they wanted to pass a law to incarcerate any werewolves that got to close to our territory. I disagreed, and here I am!"

"Ryou, that's… thank you," was the only thing I could think to say. Just like that, they disowned a member of their clan, for disagreeing. Not that some packs wouldn't do the same thing, this world is just fucked.

We proceeded to clean up Ryou's then took Set back to my apartment to clean him off, after thanking Ryou a million times. Mai was very willing to help me with this task. Yugi had passed out on the couch, so we tried to move quietly, which proved to be quite the challenge with Set's newfound fear of bathwater.

Long story short, I ended up hitting the hay around seven in the morning.

A warning bell ringtone started playing to bring me out of my flashback. It was my father. I really didn't want to deal with him right now, but I know I would never hear the end of it if I didn't answer. After frantically trying to find it, I answered.

"Johanna, you better be outside this house, or so help me," he growled.

"Slow your roll Papa bear. What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Jou, goddamnit there's a council meeting today. You told me you would be here on time today!" He boomed.

Shit! I forgot all about that! After quickly spurting out a "be right there", I swiftly looked around for some decent clothes. I dashed about the apartment, throwing laundry out of my laundry basket, grabbing what I wanted and throwing it on the couch, quickly brushing my teeth and clipping up my hair, desperately doing the squirm into dress slacks dance, and tucking in my white button up, only finding one shoe, trying to put in some contacts, looking for keys, and just standing there after to make sure I didn't forget anything.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Goddamn. What the fuck was I forgetting?! Then I looked over to my bed. Set was laying on his stomach looking at me, all smug.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Yugi and Honda had already gone to work, and I didn't know Ryou well enough yet to just throw him on her. That left Otogi, or Mai. I didn't have enough time to explain to Otogi what was going on.

I loudly knocked on Mai's door. Once she opened it, I pushed Set inside and yelled, "Please watch him for the day and make good choices!" Before bolting it for my car.

I arrived at our clan's homestead, which was a vast amount of forest for miles and miles. Good for hunting. I passed the area where I picked up Set, noticing the black tire marks on the pavement from my lovely little car. I wonder what would've happened if I'd just left him…

It was at least a ten minute drive before houses started appearing. Our homestead was practically another town. It was slightly cliché, with a large fire pit in the center of town were our clan would perform initiation rituals, and on three sides were the houses of the three council members, and on the fourth side was my father's house.

Teh, the largest house for the alpha of the pack, and it was passed on since our clan started. So classic. There were several stories, each had some symbolic meaning that I'd forgotten, but it resembled a plantation home with its huge white exterior and several large pillars with two perfectly parallel rows of trees leading up to it. The roads around the square were all dirt, but it just added to its quaint feel.

I pulled up to my old childhood home sprinted inside to burst into the council meeting huffing and puffing.

There were more people in here than usual. My father look furious. I was suddenly very aware of all the eyes on me. I let out some nervous laughter and floundered to my seat to the left of my father.

"Thank you for honoring us with your presence Johanna," my father said, through gridded teeth, "As I was saying…"

Who were the people sitting on the other side of the table? They all looked very fancy and regal. Let's see there's about ten, and whooooo is that?

The man who caught my attention was sitting adjacent to my father, usually implying they were the head of their organization. He was wearing a black business suit, but had his jacket resting on his seat. He had on a black vest and tie with the sleeves of his white button up pushed up to reveal muscled and tattooed forearms and a classy watch. Damn. Blond bangs framed his face and black hair stood spiked up with red streaks. His hair reminded me of Yugi's.

I must have been gawking because when those crimson eyes looked into mine he gave me a smirk and a wink.

A blush adorned my face I looked away.

Wait a minute, red eyes? Fuck, these people are vampires. I quickly tuned into what my father was saying.

"…treaty. I would very much like for this partnership to last. The Sennen Clan is welcome in our territory with certain restrictions. This is new, and I'm sure some will be upset in our decision. But this petty feud has been going on for too long and it needs to end. I don't doubt the high council in their decision to marry one of each species to bring unity to the land, however we need to show the people we are taking step to make changes." My father finished.

"I agree. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with us, Master Katsuya," Mr. Handsome said, in a deep baritone voice that could melt chocolate, "We agree to the terms of your treaty, and I look forward to doing business with you in the future."

So Mr. Handsome was the leader of these vampires. It seems I have type, doesn't it. Those vampires are just really doing it for me.

My father wrapped up with some closing statements and blah blah blahs. My father and I stood at the door, shaking the hands of our new brethren. Once Mr. Handsome came to me, he gave the back of my hand a kiss.

"Such a beautiful young daughter you have her, Master Katsuya. Might I inquire your name," He asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. So sexy.

"It's Johanna Katsuya, Mister…?"

"Doctor Atem Sennen," my father interjected.

"But please, call me Atem!" He said giving my father a pat on the shoulder, "I can't wait until our next meeting!" A bright smile appeared on his face, showing off his jaw muscles.

As he walked out, my father gave me a glare. "Jou. Damnit, this was a very important moment, and you couldn't have been here on time?"

"I'm sorry I forgot! And why can't I open up a fuckin' restaurant in their territory, but they get free reign here?"

"Watch your mouth young lady! You know how I feel about them. I've lived several years in anger, and I'm ready for it to be done. I can put my hatred aside to better our people. But no more than I have to. I am not going to put you in any more danger than I have to."

"Are you cussing kidding me right now?! For real? I am a grown ass, sorry, I am a grown adult! I can make my own cussing decisions!"

"My decision is final Jou. Now go wash your hands. I don't like the idea of him touching you."

"I cannot even believe you right now. This is bullshit. You literally just said you're willing to put your hatred aside!"

"Jou, you did not see them before this all started. You have not experience the assaults they've done towards our people! Don't you _dare _patronize me, young lady! You haven't lived enough or experienced enough to see what they have done."

"We haven't exactly been the best towards their people in case you've forgotten!"

"Jou, I don't want to argue about this any longer."

"RAAAGGHH!" I roared and stormed out. I plopped on a swing on the front porch of the house and pouted with my arms crossed. I don't care if it looked childish, I was pissed. This place was beautiful, but there was reason I left. My father was much to controlling. My mother left with my younger sister when I was in my preteens. She tried to get custody of me also, but my father demanded he have one of us to pass the title alpha down to.

My sister, Serenity, comes to visit often when she can, but my mother is remarried and taking care of foster children in her new pack, so I don't get to see her quite as much. She is a very sore topic to my father. He refuses to talk about it with anyone.

But my father does love us very much. He just has a weird way of showing it.

Actually, now that I think about it, I do believe Serenity did have a follow up appointment from her eye surgery she asked me to with her to. My step father's pack was quite wealthy and quickly jumped on the opportunity to help her.

My condition on the other hand, since not life threatening, and thus consider cosmetic by my insurance, I can't do anything about it. Just blackout when I get really stressed and headaches. My father would love to pay for me to get the procedure done, but the money simply isn't in the cards right now. Half a million dollars without insurance, and it had to be paid in full. Yeah, my eyes could wait.

Running my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

The sound of footsteps filled my ears then I could feel pressure on the swing next to me.

"I happened to overhear," a familiar voice said.

"Sorry about that. Shit. Please don't take back the treaty now, I know what my father said, but we really want this to..." I trailed off, there was no way I could undo what was said, and my father didn't exactly sugarcoat his feelings, and I was unable to look Atem in the eye.

He let out a hearty chuckle. "Not to worry, I've dealt with much worse than your father. The way I find best is to show that we are not all as bad as he thinks we are. Anything we can contribute. I want this war to be over, too.

"Say, you've had to deal with the worst of our kind too, but you're still quite optimistic about the future."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I saw the most peculiar thing this morning," he began, "It was some video footage of some female wolf coming to a police station in my territory…"

A wave of terror rushed through my body. Oh shit, it was his territory.

"…and was attacked by one of my officers, she managed to disarm him. Funny, that officer was actually on suspension. I had to relieve him of duty and arrest him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? I need to give an apology to the wounded party."

I looked over to find him awaiting my gaze with a smile. He totally recognized me.

"How coincidental I had a meeting with your father today and got to meet you. You did quite the number on Keith. What I'd like to know is what did he say to you? Our camera only have visual feedback."

I laughed, was something actually working in my favor? "He said his daughter was murdered by werewolves and that I would be paying the price..."

He looked puzzled, "Keith's daughter... huh. That's not what my records say. I need to look into this.

"Regardless, I am very sorry for that, I hope to improve your experience in my territory. I'd love to show you around sometime. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

The thought of my restaurant popped into my mind, but I just met the guy, I should wait, maybe ask in a formal letter or something? That's what we adults do right? I'd have to keep that in mind.

"T-Thank you Atem! Actually, if you could just keep that between us, I really don't want my father finding out. Anyways… how did someone as young as you get to become the leader of a vampire clan? I though you all lived forever or something."

Another chuckle escaped his lips, "Well sort of. We're not immortal, but we do live for long periods of time, not until werewolves I suppose. I became leader because my father was killed back in wartimes."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean, I just, I, um, uh…"

"Not to worry, he was a strong supporter of the war and actually he never would've signed a treaty to end the segregation anyways, and he was nearing the end of his life regardless. It was only a matter of time. He taught me well, and I do miss his guidance at times, but I think I'm doing alright."

"That you are," I agreed.

Atem looked at his watch then said, "Well, I must be going. I've got another meeting with another clan. It was lovely chatting with you Jou. We should go for a ride sometime."

"What?!"

"On my motorcycle," he said, gesturing to it, parked a few rows down from my car.

"Oh! Yeah, that'd be nice."

He gave me a bow then sauntered off to his bike, which roared to life, and he drove off into the sunset. Or something.

He was cute and all, but I don't really think anything could become of that. He was much too intelligent for me. But my cheeks turned pink anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I quickly kicked off my shoes once I was comfortably sitting in the privacy of my car. After the meeting with my clan, I had to work for the remainder of the day at a restaurant in Domino City called Antonio's. It was a pretty snazzy place, all fine dining and such. It was decent pay, if not a little sexist of having a woman in the kitchen.

_Oh the irony…_ I giggled to myself.

A headache started forming above my eyes as I finally was able to take a breath. Within the last couple of hours I had taken in an amnesic vampire, meet and abused a neighbor, pissed off my father, and tuned in on the beginning of the end of the feud.

I was never interested in politics, however it seems there involvement in my life was inevitable. My father's hateful views towards the other races was going to be quite an issue, especially if he can't contain his resentment in front of them. I sent a formal apology to Atem also, just so he knew I meant it. I might've slipped in a request to open up my restaurant at the end also.

My vision stared to blacken a bit, but after a few moments it went away. My doctor as well as our clan healer said stress would worsen my eyesight, and with this last day I'm just grateful I'm not blind. I put a few prescribed pills in my mouth and started my trek home.

A few clanking and hissing sounds later I found myself on the side of the road with a smoking engine a few miles away from my apartment and a dead phone. I just sat there for a little bit with my head against the steering wheel. Why, oh why does this keep happening to me?

I slipped on my shoes and began walking. The night was very peaceful and the moon was out so it wasn't bad. It put of my responsibility of dealing with Set a bit longer.

Forty-five minutes later, I stood in front of my door fiddling with my keys and looking over at Mai's apartment. Maybe I could just leave Set with her overnight?

I quickly disregarded the idea and went over to knock on her door.

The door opened and a very messy haired giddy Mai presented herself in a familiar red robe that was hanging off of her shoulder.

"Helllloooo, Miss Jou, how's it goin'?" She slurred, "This is quite the stud you've got with ya, I really like his butt…"

"Are ya drunk?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Possibly," she giggled, "you should see your little man over here." She pulled back the door for me to see Set clad in nothing but his boxers, looking intensely at the cards in one hand, and taking a drink from the bottle in the other. He was sitting on the couch next to a shirtless Otogi, and across the table was Ryou, who was missing a sock, and a fully clothed Yugi.

"Come play with us," Mai whined, pulling my arm into her apartment, "It's strip poker, and Yugi is kicking some ass, maybe you can take her down a notch? Your Set is still learning, and he's a little too cocky already."

"Jou! How was work?" Yugi asked with lots of enthusiasm a bit too loudly. She quickly got up from her spot and wrapped her arms around me. A strong fruity smell followed her.

"I love you sooo much Jou, you know that right?" She moaned.

Otogi and Ryou both let out some loud bellows of hellos once they looked up from their cards. I didn't even know Ryou's voice could be that powerful. Set quickly stood up and stared at me in surprise.

"Umm, I dunno 'bout this," I protested, but Mai and Yugi pulled me in and sat me in a chair next to Otogi.

"You're boy here is picking up words fast," Mai said, offering me Set's practically empty bottle of wine, and sitting on the arm of my chair.

"I don't mean ta ruin the party here but, I really don't think this is a good idea for me tonight, I'm all gross, and I need ta shower," I said, pushing away the bottle and standing back up.

An eruption of awes rang out as I made my way towards the door.

"Y..Yo…Beautiful," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to make eye contact with Set. "Stay," he whispered.

I gave him a sympathetic smile, "How 'bout I stop back after I shower, 'kay?"

He nodded and sat back down with a distant look on his face.

I made my way to my shower and just let all the stress melt away under the hot water. I didn't even bother turning on the light, just relaxing in the darkness. After finally deciding to come back to reality I reached outside the shower to grab my towel. Which wasn't were it usually was. Naturally.

I wrung out my hair and dashed towards the light switch, and began my search for the towel. I hadn't done laundry for a while, it wouldn't surprise me if I didn't have any clean. After looking into the bathroom closet and finding my assumption was correct, I meandered on out, covering my bits out of habit. I was on my way to my bedroom when I heard a cough.

I could feel my eyes widen and heat rise to my face as I glanced over my shoulder.

Lo and behold it was Set staring at me.

More specifically, my ass.

At least one of us had clothes on.

My heart thundered against my ribcage and all of me heated up. Nervous laughter escaped my lips and I dove behind my sofa in an attempt to hide myself.

I'd never been naked in front of anyone before. I'd also never seen anyone look at me so… hungry.

"Ya haven't seen a towel 'round here anywhere have ya?" I asked peaking over the edge, trying to keep my mind together. His eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. He tensed when we made eye contact, his eyes a prominent red color.

He quickly shook his head and they returned to their normal cerulean blue. I had to look away, his gaze was far too intense; could he see me through the couch? I could hear him moving about searching anyways.

About a minute passed, the air starting to chill my bare skin making me shiver. I peeked over to see him holding a fluffy green towel in his hand.

Oh thank goodness! I returned to my hiding spot and landed in a small cold puddle I'd made, making me even colder.

"Toss it too me, please?" I asked quietly, lifting my hand in the air, ready to receive the catch.

That never came. I popped my head over the couch again. There was a smirk on his face.

That little shit.

He just held the towel in his hand and shook it. Taunting me! He was actually taunting me!

My cheeks burned even more than I thought possible as I glared at him.

"Set…" I growled.

His smirk widened as bounced the towel again. An odd feeling sunk into my stomach… Was I nipping because it was so damn cold or because of how turned on I was?

"I swear to the spirits. Set, if ya don't give me that towel right now…" I started.

"You…you will what?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. The first real sentence I've heard him say.

There was really only one way out of this huh?

Fucking bastard.

Fine. It was only fair. If I'd seen all of him, he'd get to see all of me. Fine. Ya know what fuck it!

I didn't even bother to cover myself, still dripping from my shower. He gasped in surprise and dropped the towel in his hand once he saw me and I strode up to him. Set fumbled to pick up the towel. He was still bent over when I stopped in front of him. Point one to Jou!

I instantly regretted how close I was, but I wasn't going to step back, oh no. He didn't get to know what kind of effect he had on me. I felt my hair stand up, the cool air condition blasted on parts of me it wasn't used to. Set took his sweet time resuming his standing position causing me to heat up. His gaze was… darker than I anticipated. My whole body felt hot, this wasn't good.

He was gaping as he watching my bare breast rise and fall, wait, did he just gulp? I didn't have very big chest, something I was made fun of in the gang for a lot, but it didn't bother me. Set clearly didn't seem to mind.

I held out my hand and sank into my hip, trying to ignore the heat taking over my body.

"My towel please," I demanded, looking up at him.

His head remained facing down, but his eyes shot up causing me to go rigid. Set's eyes had gone completely white and all the color in his face was gone. He looked sinister and terrifying.

I was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let it affect me.

I swallowed and gestured to my hand, "Set. My Towel."

His open mouth twisted into a smirk as he held it out for me. I reached for it but he quickly pulled it higher than I could reach, and I instinctively reached for it anyways.

Our faces were insanely close, I could smell the alcohol on him as he examined at my mouth. His body was radiating an unexpected coldness. He was so beautiful and sexy, good lord I don't know if I can contain myself.

His lips appeared so soft though, and we were this close anyways, maybe I could just taste-

I felt the soft fabric of my towel to pull me out of my trance and I pulled away, quickly wrapping it around my body.

Phew, I was surprised in my ability to control myself. I spun on my heel and tossed my hair over my shoulder, feeling some of the locks graze his face.

Set blinked a few times and shook his head again, his cheeks turning pink. "I…I am sorry," he whispered looking down and putting a hand to his mouth.

I let out some nervous laughter and whispered, "It…it's alright."

His face snapped up to look at me in surprise, I suppose he expected me to yell at him or something, which did seem to be my track record. I quickly retreated to my bedroom, quickly leaning up against the wall and trying to calm my beating heart.

Did that really just happen? My face warmed at the though. I couldn't help but smile as I dried off.

00000

I awoke on Mai's couch with a massive headache. I turned to snuggle closer to my pillow. What fabric is is made of? I've never felt anything like it… A hand play with my hair and I turned to face its owner. My head was resting in Set's lap. He tilted his head to the side. "You talk in your sleep," He informed me.

It's too early for this, I thought placing a hand over my eyes and praying for the pain in my head to subside.

"Awe, you two are just too cute," Mai's voice sang out from her kitchen.

"Mmmmm….bacon…" Yugi's soft tone spoke up from the loveseat where Otogi was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and she started to stretch, stirring Otogi from his resting place.

"I made some coffee, also," said Ryou who appeared behind Mai. I smiled back at Set, who continued stroking my hair. I could get used to this.

We all sat down around Mai's table passing bacon, eggs, toast, some orange juice, coffee, and ibuprofen. Ryou and Set only took the coffee.

"So, Set," Otogi pipped up, "What's your story, huh? I mean how did you end up on the road?"

Mai must have filled him in, I'm assuming.

"I do not remember," he said quite plainly.

"Nothing at all?" I asked.

"I know I'm Set."

I raised an eyebrow. "….Reaaaally?"

"Yes, reaaaaally." He mocked.

I gave him a death glare, he was hiding something…

Mai let an out roar laughter, pulling me from my thoughts, "You two!"

"Mai, not so loud, please," Yugi whispered, closing her eyes again. She'd placed her mess of hair into a pile on top of her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "what time is it?"

"Too early," I groaned.

"It's around one in the afternoon," Ryou informed, "Set, would you like me to grab you something to eat? I was thinking about making a trip to my apartment if you would care to join?"

Set glanced over at me before nodding.

I watched the two of them leave, and my eyes must've lingered for too long because Otogi just whispered to Mai, "She's got it bad huh?"

I whirled around a little too quickly producing a flood of nausea hit me hard, "I dunno what you're talking about!" I bellowed as quickly sprinted to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

Yugi came in to pull back my hair and rub my back. She brought a glass of water and some crackers with her. "It's alright if you like him Jou. I'd just suggest not pursing it," she said.

I sat back and rinsed out my mouth before eating the crackers.

"I know Yug'. It just sucks that's all. My father would murder me if he ever found Set was stayin' with me, but I literally don't know where else to take him," I said, sitting down next to Yugi on the floor of the bathroom.

"However, I think it is very noble of you to be helping him. You're going to be a great alpha, Jou."

"Ha! I dunno about that. I may be next in line, but the council has to 'deem me worthy' to take the position or some shit like that. I may have started training, but they don't seem to be taking a liking to me."

Yugi gave me a reassuring smile, "They'll come around. I noticed you don't seem to think Set is telling the truth about his memories."

"Bullshit he doesn't know anything. Something has to be going on in that big ol' brain of his. He's picking up words so quickly, and he's so devious, and…"

"Devious? What had he done?"

The situation with the towel instantly popped into my head and my cheeks turned red. "It's nothing," I quickly rambled.

Yugi raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter, "Hey, the solstice is in a few days. Did you still want to go hunting? With everything that's happened, it's alright if you don't go, but I think it'd help take your mind off of everything."

"I forgot all about that! Sure Yug', of course," I turned to smile at her we walked back out into the kitchen where Mai and Otogi were bickering about orange juice pulp.

Life wasn't always so bad.

00000

I clicked my pen on my notepad several times. This was so borrrring. My father and the council were discussing expanding the education system in our clan's little town and how we would come up with the money to do so.

He had invited another werewolf clan to negotiate with that hadn't yet arrived. He said he wanted me to be here. It was important for image or something.

Multiple doodle pages later, the doorman announced the arrival of Clan Himura. The Himura clan was quite large and loaded from the south owning several towns and businesses. Specializing in technical and medical advancements and environmental issues, they were very well off. They made many huge strides towards the end of the war. My father told me there were many vampires living in their pack already.

There were about seven of them, and they were all very, noble looking. They were all tall and had white hair except for one man whose hair was a light pink. Their leader was the tallest and had his hair slicked back and an expensive suit. Very clean but and proper. It was weird. I suddenly felt underdressed.

The classic introductions were exchanged and he introduced himself as Kai. All of the others were council members of their clan except for the youngest.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Kisara. She is the future to the end of the feud. I'm sure you've heard of her, yes?" Kai spoke in a very powerful tone. What were they talking about? I turned to get a good view of her. Kisara was absolutely stunning, her long white hair was pulled into a braid reaching the back of her thighs and her eyes burned a bright blue that reminded me very much of Set. A black pencil skirt adorned her hips tucked into a white blouse that matched her pale skin, and on her feet a pair of black heels.

I could never figure out the appeal of heels, they hurt my feet so bad, I don't know how she could stand them, especially ones that tall.

"Yes, she is the betrothed to the vampire lord to end the war, correct? What a brave girl you are," My father commended.

Whoa, what the hell were they doing here? These people really were leading the way for peace huh? Damn, here I am bitching about opening a restaurant.

"It's an honor to meet you," I piped up, standing and bowing to them.

"Likewise, Miss Katsuya. I don't suppose you are aware of why we have come?"

"You message said it was urgent," my father responded.

"Yes, well we have come seeking assistance. The Katsuya Clan is well known for being the highest ranked in military strength. We need all the help we can get. A failsafe if you will. If something happens to my daughter, or if the agreement goes south, we need your support in retaliation to the vampires. We do believe the effects of this war will end one way or another. Either in peace, or in genocide. You will be granted protection and trade, in return for your support," Kai proposed.

"Oh. Well, I was not expecting such an offer, we will need time to-"

I could not believe what I was hearing, "S'cuse me, didja just say genocide?"

Everyone's eyes turned to me. Were they honestly that surprised to hear me speak?

"I did indeed, Miss Katsuya."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Quite in fact. If they pull anything-"

"That's ridiculous! If it doesn't work, ya try again until something _does_ work ya big stu-"

My father put his hand over my mouth to stop me from going on, "Would you mind if I speak to the council and my daughter in private please?"

Kai looked quite surprised, as did most of the Himura Clan, "Of course, take all the time you need."

My father pulled me and the three other council members into a side room.

"Johanna, what the hell were you thinking?" My father bellowed once the doors were shut behind us.

"I said exactly what I was thinkin', I don't care what they're offering if killing off an entire race is on the table, even if just plan b, we shouldn't be a part of it!" I yelled back.

"I do agree with Miss Katsuya," Council Member Leo stated, "It's not worth it, and we have made many strides with a few vampire packs so far, we can do this ourselves."

"But the trade, the funding they could give us," Council Member Itta challenged, "genocide is only a backup plan after all, I do believe this marriage will work out. I'm not worried."

All of us looked toward the last Council Member, Deamora. She cleared her throat before responding, "Looks like it falls to me. Well, to be honest, I only see this as a win-win. Good riddance if the peace doesn't work out."

"No!" I yelled! This was stupid, why wouldn't they see reason?

My father turned to me, "The council has spoken, Johanna. Your whining will only make matters worse. If you cannot contain your opinions, I ask that you wait here."

I paced back and forth and eventually just yelled, "Ahh!" to get the rest of my emotions out. After a few deep breaths I looked him right in the eye and said, "I can contain myself."

We walked out and my father shook Kai's hand, "It will be an honor working with you, Master Himura."

A grin spread across his face, "I am glad you have come to see reason," he looked right at me, only to be greeted with a disgusted frown. I don't like this guy.

After going over several more details, the meeting was finally coming to an end. I was still bitter.

Kisara walked moved to sit next to me as people were starting to leave.

"Hello Johanna, I am Kisara," she said taking my hand in her insanely soft ones.

I gave her a nod, afraid if I open my mouth I might started fuming again.

"I know that you are worried about the vampires, but let me assure you this marriage will work. I have learn much of the man I will be wed too, and I have confidence it will work out, so please don't fret. Hunt well, Johanna," she said, standing and leaving with the rest if her clan.

I was genuinely surprised. Another who doesn't want the end of a race?

"Kisara!" I called, getting her attention, "Thank you."

Her smile was bright and her eyes turned to half-moons, lighting up her whole face, "I hope to see you again soon, Johanna."


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Chapter 5

This is all so stupid. All of it. Why should any of it matter? The blades of the fan on the ceiling turned quickly, my eyes couldn't follow one, just kind of glazed over. Floor time was much needed. I just lay there for several moments, Set asleep, the pressure of his head on my stomach.

It was probably about four in the morning now, the insomnia sinking in. My left hand was tracing the fabric of the back of my sofa. The only light on was from over the sink in the kitchen, so a dim yellow hue fell over the room. Why couldn't this last forever. Did it have to be more complicated than this? No politics and wars, no people to appease, or sicknesses to care about. An acoustic band was playing softly from my room and I closed my eyes.

"You are stunning," Set's voice said, breaking me away from my wandering mind. He was looking at me from my stomach, smiling so genuinely. He was picking up words so quickly and he seemed to be understanding things a lot more.

"And you're full of it," I retorted.

His eyebrows narrowed in a twitch before returning to normal and looking at the ceiling again. We were silent for a while when he finally whispered, "I really do not remember Jou. I cannot even begin to explain it. I know the information is there, I just can't seem to…"

I removed my hand from the sofa and began to caress his hair. An odd damp feeling appeared on my stomach, and I quickly realized he was crying. I sat up and gave him the biggest and snuggest hug I could manage. I never really thought about it before, how difficult this would be for him, he's just doing what comes natural.

"I'm sorry, Set. I'll help you however I can," I began, but I didn't know if that was at all comforting.

He made no noise, but I could feel the damp cold on my shoulder. I don't know how long we sat like this, but we ended up sitting side by side, his hand holding mine, my head against his shoulder against the back of the sofa.

"I don't know how I feel. I know I only met you a couple days ago, but I just… I have this inexplicable urge to see you smile," he said.

I turned my head to study his face. He was staring dead ahead with a completely straight face. I didn't know how to respond. I can't even deny that I found him attractive and adorable, but he could be a completely different person with his memories, and I didn't even know his real name.

I don't know if what I felt for him was love, but I was growing quite fond of him, I really liked having him around. It was also nice to have an extra pair of hands around the house too. The shade of red he turned when he folded the laundry to find my bras makes me laugh every time.

"What's your favorite color?"

Set gave me an odd look, as if he was about to ask why I would ask such an absurd question, but then decided to accept it, "I've always liked blue, but…" he tapped his chin, "I also love white. That's an odd question to change topics with, pup."

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname. "Pup?"

He let out a hearty laugh that I honestly wasn't prepared for. "You are just a little puppy, which needs protection. That's probably why I was brought in your life."

Heat rose to my cheeks, "Hey! I don't need protection! I'm not some damsel in distress, I think the accident messed up your brain more than you know, 'cause as I recall,_ I_ rescued _you_!"

The laughter continued, "Look how defensive you are about it, don't worry little puppy, I will take care of you."

"You are literally living in my house! I have been bathing you and feeding you! Who's the puppy now!?" I couldn't contain myself and I playfully lunged at him.

We romped around a bit, my time in the gang really showed me the ropes about wrestling, but the frickin' super strength Set retaliated with tickling my sided until I surrendered.

"Let's make a pizza!" I decided, after retreating a safe distance from him and his horrible tickling thoughts.

Set gave me a smile, "Jou, I don't eat the same things you do remember?"

"Do you know what I do for a living?"

He shrugged. Yet another thing we knew nothing about one another.

"Why, I am a chef, monsieur!" I said in my horrible French accent, "and I 'vil not let a man go hungry! Just un ether challenge, ya?"

Set shook his head, "Alright, Chef, I am prepared to be amazed."

The odd pizza if could call it that was part whatever I could find in my fridge and part I don't even want to talk about, but I couldn't totally accept that the two were touching. I used a thickening agent in some blood he had and added some spice, and used it as pizza sauce, for his side only. I made very distinctly sure that the two weren't touching, I had some issues with eating blood when I wasn't hunting. Set even picked out some toppings for his side. All in all it wasn't bad, Set seemed to be enjoying his also.

After the pizza was safely settling in my stomach, we snuggled into my bed, like a big blanket burrito. The idea of him sleeping on the couch was quickly overlooked, he didn't like being that far away from me anyways. It was still strange, another being in my bed, especially since he was radiating cold instead of warmth.

"Jou…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I just wanted to…"

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Goodnight Set, we can talk about it in the morning."

"But it is the morning."

"Then we awaken, sunshine. Go to sleep."

"Hey, where did you get this?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. He really wasn't going to let me sleep was he?

"Get what?"

His fingers danced across a series of scars along my shoulder blades, unease adorning his features.

"I was in a gang when I was young, it's nothing," I yawned.

"Tell me about it."

"Ha! Oh, you're being serious. Well, um… let's see. I met this guy name Hirutani when I was in middle school and we messed around with a much of other people, ya know, stupid kid stuff. We'd practice fighting and dumb shit, we got really good too. But he started to get more violent and hurt people, I wasn't really down with that so I transferred to a different high school to avoid it. Easy way out I know.

"Well, he didn't like that, threatened to hurt my family so I joined back up. I was with them until my senior year when I met Yugi and Honda. I was still missing a lot of school, so Honda and Yugi came looking for me, spirits. It's so weird to think about now.

"Hirutani hit Yugi when she stood up for me, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I fought him and he ended up using a shiv in my shoulder there. Honda told my father about the whole thing, and really messed Hirutani up a bit, I still don't know what exactly he did, but I was free of them after that."

Set, silently stroking my scars, exhaled deeply through his nose.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, Miss Katsuya."

"The same could be said of you, Mr. Set."

00000000

I didn't have to worry about my father today, only the dinner rush. Yugi was kind enough to give me a ride, and I honestly was looking forward to the long walk home. It gave me plenty of time to clear my thoughts. Today was just weird.

I changed into some more comfortable clothes and out of my nonslip shoes into some running shoes, tossed my work clothes in a drawstring backpack and trotted on my way. Walking from Antonio's to downtown Domino around midnight wasn't probably the best idea, but I could handle myself.

It was quite beautiful out tonight. There was still a lot of hustle and bustle this late at night, it was the weekend, and the sound of the passing cars made it chaotic, but oddly peaceful. The full moon was in a few days, and excitement to hunt with Yugi and my pack started to kick in.

I heard a bit of a tussle when I was walking past a few buildings and it didn't take too many swear words and grunts to figure out somebody was getting jumped. When I peeked around the corner I realized it was a bunch of kids being up on one on the ground. Nobody else seemed to even give a shit.

"Eat shit ya' fuckin' bloodsucker!" One of them yelled as the others cheered him on, giving the kid on the ground a swift kick in the stomach. Keep walkin' Jou, it's not your fight.

"HEY! Break it up!" I bellowed, running at them. The biggest one turned to me, but I was still taller, "You want some too, bitch?" He was brandishing a knife. Unamused, I crossed my arms, sank into my hip, and adjusted the glasses on my face. "After the week I've just had, you really don't want to mess with me, kid," I warned. He turned his head to the side and spit at the boy on the ground.

He let out a roar- he was a wolf going through puberty because it cracked taking all the intimidation out of it- and charged at me, his buddies following his lead.

I released my canine teeth and claws before letting out what the leader of a pack should really sound like, strong, loud, intimidating, and let out enough soundwaves to shake their very core. These ijits finally got the hint of what situation they got themselves into.

All the fuckers started running, the big one dropping his knife, and I had half a mind to chase them, if it weren't for the boy on the ground moaning in pain. But it didn't stop me from grumbling, "Assholes," as my claws and fangs retracted.

I crouched down to assess the damage. This kid had the works done to him, he was clutching an obviously broken arm, one swollen shut eye, blood coming from his nose and mouth, and cuts and bruises all over him. I could see the beginning of the words LIFEDRAINER and BLOODSUCKER written messily and almost illegibly in sharpie all over his skin.

"Holy shit kid," I sighed, grabbing his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. He had black hair from what I could tell. It looked like it was actually pretty long, except for parts that had been messily chopped off, probably from those goddamn idiots. He looked like he might be a little over fifteen.

Another vampire. What the hell do I keep getting myself into?

"M'fine," he grunted.

I scoffed, "Ya sure, ya definitely look fine."

His one red eye glanced at me, "You're a wolf aren't you."

"Maybe, what's it matter? Your hurt, here…let me…" I lifted him to a sitting position against the wall, which cause him to cry out in pain when his back touched it. Must have had some broken ribs also, and I could tell his shoulder was dislocated.

"Just help me with this," he groaned, and gestured to his broken arm.

"What am I supposed to do? I can put that shoulder back in place but I can't just fix your arm."

"Put it back where it's supposed to be, it speeds up the process, it hurts like a bitch. Since your wolf, you're hopefully strong enough to put the fucker back where it should be."

I understand why my father didn't like me swearing now, it sounded wrong coming from a little kid.

"Watch your mouth, kid. Hold still as best you can then." He rolled his eye at me and braised for the pain.

I gently ran by hand along the busted arm, and he hissed in pain. It was weird being able to feel exactly where it was broken, but not unfamiliar. With a quick motion, I pushed the bones back into their proper places. The kid did his best to stifle a scream, but the end was a frickin' roar. I glanced to either exit of the alley, no one even glanced in this direction. What the fuck is wrong with these people?

Almost instantly, the swelling in his arm started to go down.

"Press your back against the wall, and well get that shoulder." I directed. He did so, and I was very gentle and slow when moving his arm to a cradling position, before forcing it back into its correct spot with a sharp forward motion. He let out another painful hiss.

It was at this time when I noticed the swollen shut eye was starting to open. Damn that must be nice.

Tears were streaming out of his eyes, and I sat down next to him. Reaching in my backpack, I grabbed my water bottle and offered it to him. He gave me a blank stare.

"Have you really not figured out what I am?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You're a vampire. Is there something else I'm missing?" I asked, offering the bottle to him again.

He gave me a light smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came. It didn't go unnoticed. "You'd know that stuff doesn't really do anything for us."

I gave him a shrug, "It's something else to focus on."

He slowly took the bottle and put it to his lips.

"Jou," I said, holding out a hand.

"Mokuba," he responded, with a shaky dirt covered hand and gave me a firm handshake.

"So Mokuba. What the hell was that all about?"

"Well…those guys are some werewolves from my school. My clan has been onboard with the whole end the war thing for a while, so we've been trying to integrate schools. Get each other more comfortable with being around, ya know. Some of 'em are pretty resistant."

He stopped to take a large gulp of water.

"That big guy, his name is Minho, he doesn't like me cause now his girlfriend whose a wolf –or should I say ex-girlfriend- is dating…um…a-a buddy of mine. A vamp. Blames my clan cause we proposed and enforced the movement."

I raised my eyebrows, "Damn, forbidden love, that adorable. How often does this happen?" Maybe Set and I did have a chance…If these high school kids were willing to risk it…

He shrugged and looked away, "Whenever they're in the mood. Minho didn't realize that my kind can heal fast. So when I started coming to school the next day without a scratch on me, it became pretty regular. He hasn't been as persistent lately, but today…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was happening all over the place?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I practically yelled.

Mokuba's attention snapped to me in surprise.

"What the actual fuck, man! Did you tell anyone?!"

"What would that do? If I tell, we would be proof that it's not working and someone would try to shut it down, our leader would completely flip shit if I couldn't handle myself with a couple of werewolves."

"A couple, you call six werewolves against one vampire a couple? Wow kid." Seriously, I'd never seen anyone as young as this kid as interested or involved in politics. It was pretty impressive.

"And the reason this happens so late at night is because?"

Even in the shitty alleyway lighting I could tell Mokuba was getting red in the face. He buried his head in his hands.

I raised one eyebrow. Then it clicked, "Minho's girlfriend is dating you, not a buddy huh?"

Genuine surprise spread across Mokuba's face. "How do you pick up on it so easy?"

"Let's call it a woman's intuition, 'kay?"

Mokuba gave me a big smile. "You're not like the other werewolves I've met."

I snorted and laughed, "The other werewolves you've met beat the shit out of you, I'm glad I'm not like them."

Mokuba gave a light chuckle, "Good point. You remind me of her. I'm actually on my way to go see her. Her mom doesn't know, and she doesn't know if she'll like the idea of me being a vampire, so we only meet late."

I helped him clean up the blood on his face, and we stood. I looked around and saw the knife laying on the ground.

"Want me to fix up your hair real quick?"

It wasn't the best haircut, but hey it was my first try at this. At least it was all relatively the same length now.

"She really liked my hair," Mokuba said sadly, lifting a strand of his now shoulder length hair, "but thank you Jou, I really appreciate it. You have a good heart."

I raised my eyebrows at that. If I was thinking of all the ways tonight should've gone, this definitely wasn't in the plan, but neither was anything happening these last couple of days.

"Awe thanks kid, your makin' me blush, ya sweet talker," I jested, lightly punching his shoulder.

We walked together a little ways, making small talk. When we reached the corners where we were to part, I asked, "Now since I get the feeling no one else will be telling you this, get home at a semi-decent hour, use protection, and take care of yourself. Here's my number if you need me. Well good luck, kiddo, and knock-em-dead."

Taking the piece of paper I handed him, Mokuba smiled at me. It was his way of saying thanks again I could tell.

"I like the way you think kid, and as corny as it sounds, keep fighting for the cause you support, I promise it's gonna work out. And say hi to your girl for me! What did you say her name was?"

"I didn't. It's Serenity."


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight Chapter 6

I blinked several times. "I'm sorry did you just say, Serenity?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Yeah, and she is absolutely stunning. She has long red hair, and she's so beautiful and sweet..."

He kept rambling on, and I honestly just stood there completely blank. My sister. My motherfucking sister is dating and she DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME.

"…and the way she talks it's just like –uh…Jou? You don't look so good."

I felt my eye twitch and my claws extend and retract.

"Now Mokuba, you see, I want you to treat Miss Serenity well tonight okay? We will be seeing each other again." I tried to remain calm and levelheaded, but it was obvious that wasn't the way I was coming across because Mokuba looked genuinely terrified.

"Y-yes ma'am." He stammered.

"You see young man, Miss Serenity happens to be a direct relation to yours truly. Now keep that in mind as you go about you night, sound good?" When did I grip the collar of his shirt?

"Yes m-ma'am!" He choked out, standing a little straighter.

"Good kid. Now. I will be seeing you later. I need to either consume a lot of alcohol or beat the shit out of someone." My jaw hurt from clenching my teeth so hard, I thought my teeth might shatter. I turned on my heel as Mokuba spit out a goodbye and turned towards his destination. Which was my mother's house. Good God. And I said use protection. Are you fucking kidding me?

I will not kill anyone today I will not kill anyone today I will not kill anyone today I will not kill anyone today.

When I arrived at Gardenview, I made a bush on my way inside a victim of my anger with a few harsh kicks for tripping me. I noticed a man with snow white hair waiting on the first floor in a leather jacket smoking a cigarette leaning against the stairs with a smirk on his face, but I didn't pay him much mind.

I was tired and cranky, and tomorrow there would be a long conversation with my little sister about the birds and the bees and who you chose to date and that you INCLUDE YOUR OLDER SIBLING ON THESE HUGE LIFE CHOICES.

The next victim of the Johannah Massacre was Mai's door. I almost cracked a knuckle on that damn thing, knocking for almost a goddamn minute before I yelled, "Mai, open this blasted door."

Mai opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it quickly behind her. Today, she was in a tightly tied slim fitting purple robe.

"JOU! Sweetheart, you're early!" Mai greeted, hugging me. She'd fed recently, I could tell because of the energy radiating off of her. I knew what that meant.

"Mai, its 2:30 in the morning. I am insanely late."

"Oh dear, it is quite late, isn't it. And you don't look well, what happened my sweet?"

"Mai. Where. The fuck. Is Set?"

"Oh you know, he's inside, but he's quite tired you see, he's quite worried about you-"

"Mai, quit rambling. What did you do?

"Why must you insinuate that I did something my dear?"

"Were you watching porn again?"

"Now dear, I know it might seem like that is the case but I can assure you…"

I crossed my arms and glared.

"…That is exactly the case…" She finished.

I rubbed my eyes. Peachy fucking keen.

"Oh but darling, his energy is so strong, I think he might actually be a virgin with the amount he is radiating, this is all-"

"Mai."

"-from a brief touch of his arm! Oh an I do hope you don't mind being the submissive partner by the way-"

"Goddamn Mai, STOP!"

"-he found those particularly fascinating. And I learned so much! I've never had vampire energy before it is so invigorating, I feel like a whole new woman! Did you know that since all the blood flows right to his –"

"Sweet heavens and all things great, Mai don't you even say another-"

"-dick that it drains it all from his face and his lips and cheeks and irises lose color, it's quite terrifying you see, but I know you wouldn't be frightened away by something like that, so –"

"MAI ENOUGH!" I bellowed, "I don't even know what to do with all this information."

She finally closed her mouth, and I took a deep breath and asked, "Where is he?"

"He's finishing up, I thought I'd told you that."

"I can't deal with this right now. Keep him overnight. I'll come for him in the morning, or send him over whenever he's done, I honestly don't give a shit." I threw my hands up in the air, and went to one thing that would never betray me- my bed.

00000

Set was snuggling and spooning with me when I awoke, but today was slightly different due to the pressure against the back of my legs. It was honestly kind of sweet in a weird way, but when I looked back at him, Mai was right. His face and lips were completely pale, and when he opened his eyes and the only thing I saw was the pupil of his eyes, it was creepy.

Almost instantly, he realized the situation, and all the color returned to his face and made it bright red, "I am so sorry," he whispered to me before jumping up and running to the bathroom.

I threw my body back against the pillows and just started to laugh. He was just so adorable. A weird warm feeling sat in my belly and it gave me the urge to kick my feet and giggle. I bit my finger nails and waited for him to return.

"Need any help in there big boy?" I jested at him. I blinked. Did those words seriously just come out of my mouth? I instantly regretted it. I shouldn't keep doing this. This whole thing was insanely dangerous. It's cute and harmless when it's little Mokuba and my sister, but I'm a grown ass woman, soon to be in training to become Alpha of the Katsuya Clan. And I'm all giddy for a mysterious vampire in my bathroom.

I sat up and gave a phone call to my sister. It was pretty heated, and ended up with me pacing around the room, and totally pissed, but at the same time, she assured me Mokuba was a good person, which I already knew, but she said last night went really well. She also told me Mom would never be for it. I also asked her about the Minho guy. "We never dated, he asked me, I said no, but he told everyone that we were anyways," Were the exact words to quote. I decided to leave out the ass kicking Mokuba received, so as to not humiliate him. I finished by wishing her luck on her Hunt in a few days.

I felt better after talking to her, and by the time I was off the phone, Set came out of the bathroom, clean and fully clothed, he must've taken a shower.

"You smell familiar." Set stated, taking a towel and running over his wet hair again. I noticed he had a light stubble growing.

"I do? Maybe I went somewhere you spent a lot of time, I did walk home. Or passed someone you knew and they bumped into me. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know. I've got the ideas in my head of my past, but I'm not sure if they're real, or if I just made them up."

"Well get it figured out, Set, I promise."

He moved closer to me and leaned down close to my ear and whisper in a husky voice, "and you don't have to ask, you can just come right in." My face heated up and I slapped my hand over my mouth instinctively.

"S-set, don't say things like that!" I squeaked, but he let out a dark chuckle in return.

"You started it, pup."

000000

Mai agreed to watch Set while I went hunting with my clan. She also felt the need to tell me she thinks his rut period seems to be pushed back since she took some energy from him.

"When will you be returning?" Set asked, the panic in his voice couldn't be masked. I tossed my hiking backpack over my shoulder. I honestly felt terrible for him, he didn't have anything to do while I was gone, and Mai did have to leave for work, so he would have some time to himself.

"It will only be two or three days, depending on what the spirits tell us."

"The spirits?"

"Well yeah, it's kind of odd, but on the first night, it's all celebration, then that night our elders perform a ritual to show each member of the pack who is of age what they will be hunting. It just depends on what the spirits tell you to hunt and how long it will take you. I'm pretty fucking awesome though, so it shouldn't take me much longer than that."

Set clenched his hands and let them go, "I hope they give you a rabbit or something so I can have you back as soon as possible. I know that's selfish."

I turned to him, "It's alright Set, I'll be back before you know it." He's so cute.

Set walked closer to me and lightly brushed the side of my cheek and I froze on the spot, a lump forming in my throat. He was giving me this look, I didn't know what to make of it. When did my mouth get so dry? My heart stuttered to a stop in my chest as his fingers trailed down to my chin and his thumb rubbed my bottom lip.

"Set…"

"I want to kiss you, Jou."

Those beautiful eyes of him looked down to my lips before looking back at my eyes. He licked his own before turning his hand over to cup the side of my cheek. My thoughts slowed down and all I could focus on was the warmth from his mouth. I tilted my head down so my forehead touched his chin, his stubble rough, and took a deep breath. He smelled amazing, strangely earthy. He tilted his head down also and our noses brushed as he pressed his forehead against mine. Dropping his hand from my face, he lightly grabbed the tips of my fingers.

I couldn't deny the invitation any longer. I closed the space between our lips and instantly felt lightheaded. His lips were soft and his strong hands held my head and neck. I grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him close, the warmth of his mouth sent currents up and down my body. He tilted his head to the other side and a moan escaped my mouth as his tongue touched mine briefly, before going back again.

I found our bodies were clinging together for dear life and one of his arms looped around my lower back to keep us from falling over. He bit my bottom lip as I pulled away lightly and went right back. The back of my legs hit the side of my bed and I started to lean back, before I realized that I was leaning to the side and backwards.

I clumsily pulled us both to the floor, landing painfully on my ass, with Set's tall frame landing right on top of me and accidently slamming his shoulder into my nose.

"Aww FUCK!" I hissed, grabbing my nose, feeling tears streaming down my face.

"Jou! Are you, well of course you're not, but wh-what can I do? I-I'm so sorry, let me see? Is it-" Set froze on the spot once he noticed the red lightly oozing out of my nose. He was straddling my legs and holding my arms and I could feel his whole body tense. My brain was still to hazy to figure out why.

"It's okay, Set, it's fine, I'm the one who pulled us down anyways, it's just a little nose bleed, it'll stop in a couple of seconds…" my voice trailed off when the light bulb finally turned on in my brain. I quickly scooched out from under him and sprinted towards the bathroom, to take care of my mess.

Once I shut off the water, I heard Set laughing from outside the door. It was very light, but it was there, and it was honest. I opened the door, to see Set sitting on the floor, touching his lips, his eyes in half-moons, and a smile to big that I'd never seen before. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"I got to kiss you," he giggled, "I should've asked earlier." He laid his head back against the wall and I sat next to him, unable to stop laughing either. I rested my head against him and wrapped our fingers together. He draped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

A few moments passed, and the reality started to sink in. I swallowed hard before saying, "Set, I really have to get going."

"I know. I don't want you to go though."

I indulged him for a little bit longer when he finally spoke again, "How to werewolves mate?"

I started giggling. "Oh ya know. It involves a bite naturally, and marking your territory, all that fun stuff."

"Don't mate with anyone yet, okay?"

"Spirits, Set, it's just a few days. I'm not going to forget about you I promise, and I have no intention of mating with anyone."

He seemed to look relieved at that statement. I touched his nose and traced his face, "You worry too much, sunshine."

"I have to, little pup." I'd never tell him, but I'd started to grow quite fond of the nickname.

"I really really do have to go though, Set. Behave yourself okay?"

I honestly felt a little hole in my chest as I walked down the stairs and turned around to look to see his face standing next to Mai. The smile he was giving me wanted me to stay so badly. I waved and blew him a kiss, which seemed to perk him up a little bit.

Yugi, Honda, Otogi, and I all piled into Otogi's no door Jeep Wrangler and drove out to the Katsuya Clan's land. I loved riding in the jeep with the wind and dirt flying everywhere and the radio loud, Honda and I would always compete to see who could sing louder. It was always the best.

Today was warm, it would be the perfect night for a hunt.

I touched my lips and couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Jou, you smell like him. A lot more than usual," Yugi stated from beside me, looking a bit grim.

"Shit man, you couldn't've said that before? Damnit, now I just gotta cover it up- Yo, Otogi, pull over real quick!"

Otogi pulled off on the shoulder of the road and we all hopped out to stretch, it was a bit of a drive, an hour and a half, but hey the break is always nice. I stretched and then began to roll around on the dirt of the road and wrestled with Honda a little bit in hopes his smell would mask Set's.

"Damn, Jou, up close Yug' wasn't kidding. Did you guys finally seal the deal or something?" Honda spoke between grunts, he had his elbows under my armpits and his hands around the back neck, so my arms were just stuck failing around like an idiot.

I finally pulled Honda over my shoulder and hefted him onto the ground. "Suck on that ya little turd!" I yelled, and collected some high fives from Otogi and Yugi.

"And to answer your question, no I haven't 'sealed the deal' I just like to snuggle," I said turning back to Honda.

That cause Otogi to burst into laughter, and I started wiping the dust off of my clothes. After further inspection, there was a tear in the arm of my red and black flannel. Honda would pay for this later.

Once we arrived at the homestead, we parked at my childhood home and joined all the people gathered around the giant campfire. There were so many people and so many hugs and so much food, it was like a giant family gathering. A group was playing some alternative bluegrass on the front lawn of my old house, and some people were dancing and hula hooping and others were painting, it was so beautiful. The elders were sitting on some lawn chairs drinking beer in front of Council Member Itta's house.

The only thing that was really lacking was the appearance of my mother and sister, but that's not uncommon. Naturally, they're at my stepfathers clan's Solstice Hunt.

I saw noticed a familiar motorcycle pull up and park close to the jeep.

Over the crowd of people, my father went up to greet Atem in the most lax was he possibly could. My father was very fun going after he'd had a few down the hatch, and honestly he was a lot less racist. But I wonder what he was doing here though.

I watched as my father made his way over to the stage and silenced the giant crowd.

"Ladies and Gents, I hope that the being of the Summer Solstice Hunt is off to as grand a start as mine has been!" The crowd erupted into applause and hoots and hollers, "Now! I'm briefly interrupting to let you know that on this very day, we are changing history! Today, my brothers and sisters, we will be sharing the happiness of the hunt!"

I found that a lot of the crowd was equally as enthusiastic of response. I just wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol in their bellies, their inability to hear him, the lack of understanding what he was about to say or the genuine happiness of change.

I watched Atemu walked next to my father and wave at the crowd. Excitement still continued. "Everyone, this is Atem of the Sennen Vampire Clan, and he will be joining in on our hunt this evening! So welcome him with open arms! And best of luck to all of those participating! Happy Hunting!"

Everyone erupted into even louder applause, and I couldn't help but join in with an equal amount of excitement. Things were finally changing and it was accepted! I was going to go over and introduce Atem to my buddies, but I found he was quickly greeted and taken in by a large crowd asking him many questions.

"That is a fine piece of man right there," I heard Yugi say, more to herself than anyone and I busted into laughter.

"Oh girl, go for it please, he's got a motorcycle and he will treat you right," I responded through my laughter.

Yugi's cheeks turned pink and she smiled big.

We continued to partake in the festivities, helping the little cubs in tug of war and three-legged-races and stuff like that. It was quite amusing to watch some of the more intoxicated members to attempt in those games.

Around 5oclock, the campfire was finally lit and the Elders began communicating with the elders about the hunt. Asking for blessings, and all that jazz.

All participants were asked to line up next to an Elder to receive their own individual hunting task. Last Solstice I was to hunt a boar, it took me two whole days because it was raining and I kept loosing track of the scent. I honestly wouldn't mind a chance to redeem myself with that one. At least I brought something back though. Lots of people can't or give up or some other such reason. If not, it's not a bad thing, just means next solstice you usually get something way easier like a hare or something. The spirits are funny like that.

As we all started getting into lines, a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Atem!" I bellowed and gave him a huge hug, he appeared quite surprised at the gesture, "Why didn't you tell me you'd be participating in the hunt, huh?! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Your father made me swear to make it a surprise. I'm quite excited, I honestly have no idea what to expect, I'm just following the crowds."

"You're all good bro, this usually takes an ass long time anyways, everyone who wants to participate gets something to hunt for, it keeps us from accidentally killing off all of one type of animal in one night though so we don't throw off the balance of nature ya know? It's weird, but it works," I explained.

"I've never seen anything like this. And, who's this?" He gestured over my shoulder.

I looked over to see Yugi laughing hysterically at Honda who was dancing like a moron around Otogi.

"Those are my buddies! Come on, I'll introduce you!"

I was will Elder Key this Solstice. We bowed to one another, and he pressed his fingers to the top of my forehead and said some odd chanting.

He gave a look of surprise and then looked up at me and gave a great smile, "You will hunt a bear."

Wait. Wait. Waaaaaait. Whoa, hold on now. "I'm sorry, did you say a bear?"

Elder Key just nodded at me. I just stood there astonished for a moment before we bowed again, and I left the line and returned to the festivities.

Atem was behind me and asked if I was alright. I honestly have no idea how I should feel at this point in time. Let me just go hunt something double to triple by size. Even in my wolf form, I was big, but I'm definitely among the smaller wolves.

I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. My vision started to go black again. _Not this shit again_. I stood still for a few moments waiting for the color to return to my vision. Any moment now. I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Atem will you guide me back to my buddies please? Don't ask."

"Umm…Sure Jou," I heard him say, unsure of what's happened. Shortly after we returned to my buddies, the color finally flooded my vision and I saw Yugi squealing about how she got a boar, and Honda looked pissed. Otogi was talking about how easy his was going to be, he got some type of bird.

"I got a mother fucking fox. I hate them. I keep getting the mother fucking fox, every goddamn solstice," Honda grumbled.

"I actually got a boar as well, Yugi, perhaps we could hunt together then?" Atem said giving her a big smile. Yugi's cheeks turned bright red, but she was smiling also.

"What did you get Jou," Otogi asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I got a mother fucking bear," I deadpanned.

Everyone except for Atem and myself started laughing.

"No but for real though," Honda chuckled, after slapping his knee. I just glared at him. Then he responded, "Wait your for real?"

"Why is that surprising?" Atem asked.

"Because nobody actually wants to get stuck trying to hunt a bear, it's a motherfuckin' death wish," I replied, "The only people who get a bear are like war veterans and daredevils, people who want to hunt it. It's a calling. We've lost people that way. Too cocky."

"You can absolutely do it Jou. Obviously it was meant to be," Atemu reassured me. I know he was trying to be helpful, but it honestly just made me more nervous.

Once everyone knew what they were to be hunting, we all piled up on the outskirt of the town, in a clearing to the forest. I cracked my back and began stretching. I remembered to take some pills for my eyes, just in case. This was always my favorite part.

The elders all began to howl and the entire group of participants (with the exception of Atem of course) began to revert into their wolf form. Transforming always was the weirdest sensation, but so invigorating.

Once everyone had converted, the howling shook the ground and we took off running as a pack, for the pack. United. We all knew what was expected of us.

It was expected of me to find, track, and kill a motherfucking bear within two days. Naaaturally.

000000

I finally found him. The motherfucker had lead me out of the forest and into some mountains, but I would get this fucking thing. I was going on day two here, and it would take me a day to bring this fucking thing back. He was big and traveled alone, and he was a fucking asshole to everything he came in countered with.

I crouched and planned my course of attack. He was easily triple my size, but if I could get under him and go for the throat I had a chance. He was bulky and strong, but I was fast and sharp.

And like most things in life, it didn't go as planned. Long story short, he ran me back, quite a ways, and with a giant gash in my back. That super healing would be fuckin' awesome right about now. I had to rest for a few hour to wait for it to clot, but he would smell me coming.

So, I went right for the back of the neck and locked my jaws. The bear shook and rolled on me and hit me against rocks and trees, but I wasn't going to let go. He hit me against something sharp and the gash in my back opened up, causing me to cry out and release him, but at least he would bleed out, I just need to escape.

But it was at this time when my front legs refused to lift my body and I started losing my vision. Goddamnit not right now please!

I rolled out of the way as his paws came rushing down on where my head would be. I just tried to run but things kept running into me, making it harder and harder to see. I could hear him coming behind me, when I heard a large cracking noise and the bear cry out fall, shaking the ground.

I froze, what the hell just happened. Is it still alive?

I turned around to see Set standing beside the bear, breathing heavy, and he turned to look at me with eyes as red as the blood coming from the bear's neck.

No. Noononononononononononono…

Transforming back into my normal form, I pounced on him, "That was my fucking kill Set! What the hell are you even doing here?!" I screamed at him, grabbing the front of his shirt. All I saw was red, he came all the way here?! "Were you following me or something Set?!" I yelled, shaking him.

He was still breathing heavy, "I…I don't know. I just had this horrible unsettled feeling in my stomach and I knew something bad was going to happen to you, I couldn't just sit there and wait!" He yelled back, grabbing my hands and lifting us back to our feet.

My vision was completely gone at this point and I just blindly punched at Set, "How the fuck am I supposed to explain I broke a fucking bear's neck huh? I fucking can't, it's just a fucking waste and I can't fucking go back, their supposed to look up to me!" I kept punching at his chest, which didn't appear to be doing any real damage despite using all the strength left in me, "Set you can't fucking be here right now! Any of the other wolves could be on this mountain…You could get killed…" I just left my hand on his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and rested my head against him.

"It was my kill, how'm I s'pposed ta be Alpha if I can't kill a'motherfuckin' bear?!" I yelled leaning against him. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks and Set's arms wrap around me. He was extra sure not to touch the wound on my back, which I'm sure at this point was probably open and bleeding again.

He didn't say anything just held me for a little bit, he had me sit on his lap and stroked my sweaty locks for a while.

Once I could finally breathe easy again, I spoke, "that wound wouldn't have had him bleed out. I wouldn't've been able to survive one more hit from him."

He said nothing and continued petting my hair.

"I can't see Set. I need to get back. This wound could kill me," I said, my voice insanely hoarse.

He lifted me up as if I weighted nothing to him and started walking. "I would run there, but I don't think your stomach could handle the speed."

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke, it was because Set stopped, we were in the middle of the forest, and the festivities could be heard from our location. My vision returned.

"Can you make it the rest of the way, puppy?"

"Of course I can, I'm not a damsel in distress remember?" I said, touching his nose.

A sad smile crossed his face. He began to lean in for a kiss again, and I moved my face to meet it, but the impact never came. "I'll await your return and stay out of trouble. Just this once," he stated, and left me.

I touched my lips, the warmth that radiated from his skin still lingered there.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight Chapter 7

Keeping my footing proved to be a much more difficult task than I had initially expected. My head was throbbing and it was getting difficult to breathe as I stumbled into the town square. I leaned against the side of a building and looked up to see the light and smoke of the bonfire over the remaining houses and stores. I was so close.

Blood was oozing from my back, I don't know how Set managed to get me this close in such a short amount of time and without setting any of my pack mates off. It would've taken me all night and into morning to get back on my own time, but the waning gibbous moon was still bright against the dark sky.

"H…help…" I was surprised at dry and hoarse sound that left my mouth.

I started venturing closer, but my legs wouldn't allow it and I collapsed with a thud. I could feel myself coming to again, shivering. My palms were clammy, and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

There is no way I would go down like this. No fucking way. I've been in gang fights, slaughtered boars, have a family to take care of, a clan to protect, and a man with a mystery in need of solving. The mystery of the memories… I started chuckling lightly to myself.

I started crawling towards the light. Just call me the ole' Nancy Drew! Hahaha…. Come on girl, you're losing it, stay focused.

I heard someone yelling at me, I don't even know how long I'd been resting my eyes. "I said hey!" I faintly heard.

Someone was crouching down next to me, shaking my head. "I need help over here!" I heard a man's voice yell.

Oh thank the spirits! Now maybe I could just catch a little sleep…

My eyes felt matted shut and my head was pounding. I moved my tongue in and out of my mouth in attempt to get rid of the weird taste. I reached up to get the sleep out of my eyes, only to find that they had been bandaged. I ran my hand along the soft gruffness of the gauze covering my eyes, memorizing every stitch.

So… am I blind now? What the fuck happened? I… I thought I could see before I passed out… I felt a sinking sensation rush throughout my body. I laid my hands at my sides to feel my surroundings. A blanket covered my lower half and I felt supports on either side of my body. A hospital bed. I very faintly could hear the light beeping of a heart monitor and a pinching on my middle finger where it had been attached.

"Hello?!" I tried to say, but no words left my mouth. A panicked feeling started sinking in. I reached for anything near me, trying to speak more. How long was I out? Is there anyone near me? Is everyone else alright? Where did Set go? Could they smell him on me? In my panic, I pulled the IV from my arm.

I heard the door open, and several footsteps rushing into the room in a frantic manor. "Johannah!" I heard my father bellow. I could hear the distress in his voice. He grabbed the top of my head pulled me in close, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"Spirits, how are you feeling?" his voice boomed, rattling inside my skull, causing me wince. Another voice flowed into the room, "Mr. Katsuya, please, your daughter has been through a lot right now, this is the first sign of responsiveness we've had in a while. Please don't overwhelm her." It was a woman, but it didn't sound like any of the healers from our clan.

I squeezed my father's hand before he let go of me and I heard him shuffle to a corner of the room. "I'm here too Jou!" I hear the voice of my sister.

I felt tears leaving my eyes and moistening the gauze. She came here to see me. I never wanted her to see me like this. I'm supposed to be her older sister, protect her and provide for her. But in this state, I can't even speak.

A pair of hands slowly lifted the bandages from my eye and all I saw was an insanely bright light, and a silhouetted person in my peripherals. A penlight must've been shined in my eyes.

"Ms. Katsuya, you are currently in the Himura Medical Center. Your family is here and your friends have been coming and going. Currently, you've been unresponsive for about two days," She stated calmly. Once she was finished blinding me, she began to replace the bandages over my eyes. Since the light in the room was so fucking bright, I honestly didn't mind.

"You've had a few broken ribs, a dislocated knee, a neck sprain- please stick out your tongue- a swollen shut left eye, and a major contusion reaching from your left shoulder blade to the small of your back," She continued explaining, whilst pressing her hands in certain areas of my stomach, and then proceeding to replace the IV in my arm.

"Brain damages was surprisingly very minimal, however the stress caused your eyes…."

I felt myself awake again, not realizing I'd even fallen back into unconsciousness. The doctor came in, checked my vitals, and told me where I was at, all of my symptoms and proceed to tell me about how they are planning on treating me. I'd only fallen asleep for a few hours this time.

She gave me some water and a couple of crackers. Once I finished off the bottle of water, my cracked voice asked, "Is my family still in here?"

"We're still here Jou," Serenity's sweet voice carried across the room.

"I love you," I squeaked.

"We love you too, Jou," she said back, barely over a whisper.

"Get some more rest Ms. Katsuya, your body needs time to repair itself. I'll come back to check on you in a bit, if you need anything, there is a button on the left arm rail that can call a nurse for you," the doctor said, and walked out of the room.

"Dad, why am I here?" I inquired, my voice cracking many times.

"Most of our healers were too drunk or went back hunting for more game. Believe me, there will be a discussion. Kisara actually came with a little present. She actually caught a bear for her hunt, and decided it would be a kind gesture from our new found alliance to share with us," he explained.

I felt a pang in my chest.

"You wouldn't think it, but the girl has brute strength on her side. She rushed you over here, and not a moments too soon," he finished.

I sunk further into the hospital bed. Of fucking course. Not only could I not kill a fucking bear, but Kisara was able to eradicate enough to share.

"She's very beautiful," I heard Serenity comment, "and so tall! I wish I could wear high heels like that."

I could feel the green jealous rage boil in my stomach. I took a few deep breaths and tried to just relax, but my father and sister kept going back and forth on how impressive Kisara was and I finally just couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I howled, my throat straining. They both fell silent instantly. "I need some time to myself please," I whispered venomously. No words were spoken as their footsteps slowly shuffled out the door. I rolled my head to the side and rubbed my forehead.

I know they didn't mean anything bad by it, my patience was just not with me today. I heard the door open again, and my sanity snapped, "I said I need to be ALONE!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Jou," I heard Yugi's frantic voice and guilt sunk in.

"Yugi! Oh thank the spirits!" I stated over her rambling apologies. I extended my arms out for a hug. She quickly ran over and squeezed me tight, which was a terrible idea. "AH! Broken ribs!" I hissed in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have done that I just got so excited to see you, should I get a doctor, do you need any medication, I feel like I should get a doctor, but they said only family could see you right now so I go Serenity to lie and tell them I was your cousin, so maybe if I tell them they'll figure out that I'm not or something, I'm so sorry Jou, I didn't mean to cause you more pain you just-"

"Yugi! It's fine! I'm tougher than I look, _cousin_," a smile stretched across my face, "just take a few deep breaths and calm down."

"But your poor little eyes!" She cried, gently touching the edges of my bandages.

"Yugi, I will be okay!"

"What the hell happened Jou! I was so worried!"

"Oh, um… well, how did your hunt with Atem go?"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject on me right now."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You're a real stubborn pain in the ass you know that?" she sighed, "He's so dreamy, I couldn't really look away and I lost my boar. But if he wasn't so distracting I would've caught it."

Laughter bubbled from my throat unintentionally. "It's not funny! I looked like a totally loser in front of him, he was so nice about it, he even offered to give me his boar, but I just couldn't. He told everyone that we decided to hunt the same boar together, I didn't even bother to tell him that something only mates usually do, but…"

She kept rambling on and I couldn't help but smile. Yugi was such a considerate kind hearted person, she deserved the world. If she ended up with Atem and he didn't give it to her, I would end him.

"…and his smile just make me all gooey inside, and I don't know what to do with all these emotions that he stirs up in me, I mean I've only known him for a few days but, is this how you feel about Set?"

Set. A weird feeling crept up into my chest again. "I…is he okay?"

She was silent for a while, then she spoke, "He's been very moody since you've been gone. He keeps demanding that he comes to see you, but we've all told him it wouldn't be a very good idea. He's really stubborn though. He bought you so many flowers, I don't even know where he got all the money, but there are so many in here, he said he didn't know which your favorite was so he got tons. They all say from us, but he got most of them."

My cheeks started warming up and my stomach did flip flops. Set made me feel so wanted. It was sweet really.

"Now spill the beans," Yugi stated firmly, "Bear hunt didn't go as followed?"

"Well, I was after the huge ass bear, I called him Big Fucker, and he was a lot bigger up close than I thought, end of story."

"I'm sure he looks worse than you do," she giggled.

"Hell yeah! He's dead!"

"Wait, you killed it?!" OOOOOPS. I said too much.

"Um, well kind of not exactly…"

"Not exactly?"

"His neck is super broken, so I mean he is dead…"

"You broke its neck?! How?!"

"Umm…Set?"

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!" She bellowed, making my head throb.

"Easy Yug'! Not so loud!" I whimpered, she instantly threw her hand over her mouth, "he killed it when it tried to take the final blow, okay? I don't know how he knew or how he found me but he did, and here I am!"

"Fuck!" She whispered, "You know I heard somebody talking about how you smelled kinda funny!"

"Shut up! I was bleeding profusely there's no way…"I trailed off.

"I don't remember who said it, maybe I was just imagining it in all the chaos."

A sharp pain shot through my back causing me to let out a surprised howl.

"Ohmigosh! Jou what can I do?"

"D…Doctor!" I yelped, trying to get the pain to stop.

I remained at the hospital for a few more days, before I was finally release under the circumstance I remain under the care of our clan's healers. I had a brace on my knee and my eye bandages were removed.

My father drove me to his home, where he guided me to my old room from when I was a kid. It was on the first floor of our house, across from our living room. It was pretty much left the exact same as when I moved out. My canopy bed was against a wall in the corner and a lacy white room divider was placed next to it. I turned on the copper wire lights were stretched across the bedframe and noticed the white and gold comforter had been collecting dust. My older posters of famous gymnasts had been colored on in black sharpie and all of my books and clothes were put away, which was an unusual light for this room.

I walked –really it was more of a hobble- over to bathroom leading off from my room and into the walk in closet on the other side. I had so many ripped jeans and leather jackets with my old gang's symbols messily sewn on. I couldn't help but smile at some of my old dresses and my very small collection of makeup, which I'm sure by now is expired.

I found a tote filled with old notebooks and pictures and flipped through the endless pages, nostalgia sinking in.

"Hey," I heard Serenity behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see her nervously wringing her hands together.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"So, would you want to watch some movies or something?"

A grin appeared on my face, "Absolutely."

We ended up with popcorn, M&amp;Ms, and lots and lots of root beer snuggling in watching some horror movie when one of our healers came in to inspect my back. It did have some minor infection, but I was taking antibiotics to reduce the pain and swelling. Once I was burrowed back under the heavy comforter, Serenity's phone started ringing.

"It's Mokuba," she whispered, the joy on her face was undeniable. She then gave me a look of concern, "Is it alright if I…?"

"Go get'em tiger," I conveyed with a wink.

I let myself get sucked into the suspenseful fantasy on the television screen as Serenity left the room, her attempt to latch the door went unsuccessfully. Unfortunately, my OCD wouldn't allow the door to remain slightly open, so I go up to shut it completely. As I got closer I heard Serenity's worried tone and _accidently_ listened in.

"Are you alright? Are you sure? I can be there in a heartbeat…. Well yes but… I mean, she….but I don't want you to….is there anything I can do? ...Are you absolutely positive? …I worry though, it's in my nature…. Are you in any danger? … Promise? … You could sneak over here? You've never met my father, he's not….I mean he probably won't… you know what maybe that's not such a good idea… yeah… okay…. When will I see you again? …. Alright… you too… bye… no you hang up first…." I stopped listening to the goodie voices she was making and suddenly the adrenaline of getting caught sunk in and I dead sprinted and pile drove right into the bed, instantly regretting it because of the sharp pain in my back. Also, running with a brace isn't a very good idea.

I tried to look like I hadn't moved at all since Serenity had left the room, but I could still hear the blood in my ears from my little adrenaline rush.

"Everything okay?" I inquired.

"Sort of. He's just getting really worried. His big brother was away on a business trip, but he hasn't updated him on anything this far. He said it wasn't uncommon to have bad reception overseas and to have delays, but he said it usually doesn't take this long. I hope everything is alright," she said, snuggling back in.

"Huh. That's weird, I hope everything is alright, Mokuba is a good kid."

"Thanks, Jou. I haven't introduced him to Mom yet, and there's no way dad is going to be involved in this without someone getting hurt."

I laughed, "That's for damn sure!"

I awoke to a vigorous tapping noise over the sound of the television. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Serenity fast asleep next to me. Where was the coming from?

I looked passed the rays of the television to see a figure outside my window. What the hell?

I got up as quietly as I possibly could manage without disturbing my sister and walked over, to see Set standing outside my window.

"Spirits Set! You cannot be out here!" I whispered harshly once I pulled up the window.

"I know I know I just wanted to see you," he said loudly, earning a hush from me as I looked back to see if Serenity had awoken.

When I was sure that she hadn't, I turned to see Set had his hand to the screen of the window, looking desperately at me. "Are you alright? I…I couldn't stop worrying," he whispered.

"I'm in rough shape but I'll pull through. Not all of us have insane super healing like you. I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier, I would've but, I haven't exactly had much time…" I rested my hand against his. He seemed instantly reassured at the contact.

"I want to kiss you again, puppy," he whispered, earning a blush from me.

"Set, you really can't be here, if anyone catches onto your scent-"

"I know, I know, I just had to make sure that you were alright."

"How did you find me anyways?"

"I have a good nose, and um…."

"Um?"

"Well, you see, when I was carrying you, your blood was everywhere. I accidently, um… had a taste, and its, well, um."

"You've had some of my blood," I repeated, dropping my hand down to my side.

"Yes."

"I... I…I-Uh… um…. What does this make us?"

"Nothing! Nothing changes, I just know now that if I try hard, it leads me right to you, your scent is so strong and perfect and beautiful," he stated in a hush voice, leaning in so his face was almost against the screen.

"Okay, that's only insanely creepy," I accused, causing him to looking oddly frightened.

"No! I don't mean to creep you out, Jou, I didn't even mean to try your blood, it was just all over my arm and then I wiped my mouth and then, I couldn't stop…"

"Oh man, just stop while you're ahead dude," I giggled.

"I love your laugh," he smiled.

"You're sweet, but consider me wooed good sir. Now get out of here! I'll be home in a couple of days."

He nodded at me at sprinted off.

I closed the window and headed back to my bed.

"Who was that?" Serenity whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight Chapter 8

"Who? I didn't see anyone! What're ya talkin' about sissy? Ya must be loosin' a few or somethin', cause there's no way-" I began rambling.

"Is it your boyfriend?!" Serenity shot straight up looking at me like I was giving her a Christmas present.

"NO! Of course not! He's just- um…."

"So it is a guy!" Shit, fuck, shit, goddamn, shit, balls, shit.

"Nonononnononononono, it's just the wind, I was making sure the window was…working…"

Serenity gave me a goofy smile, "Suuuure, the wind. What's his name!? Where did you meet? How long have you been together? And you were giving me crap for not telling you about Mokuba, ha!"

"Seriously, Serenity, there was nobody."

"I'll have dad perform a search right now to get answers, sister. You know I will."

I swallowed hard, even the idea of that made me nervous.

I pushed my glasses to the top of my head and rubbed my eyes, before sitting back on the end of the bed.

"Okay, yes it's a guy, no were not dating, he just wanted to check on me and make sure I was healing alright and safe."

"And the reason he didn't come in the front door like all the other werewolves is because…?"

Damn, she was a lot more observant than I gave her credit for. How the hell should I word this? I suppose the truth wouldn't hurt, she is dating a vampire after all.

"He's not exsactly… a werewolf," I gestured, before crawling back under the covers.

Serenity started squealing, "Oh my gosh, could you imagine if dad found out that were both dating people that aren't wolves?! He'd totally freak out!"

"Serenity, were not dating!"

"For now!" she laughed.

I hit her with a pillow, and she raised hers to hit me back. "AH! Don't hurt the cripple!" I bellowed, but the pillow war began anyways.

000000

"I'm worried he won't like me for me," Kisara said, taking another lick of her strawberry ice cream.

"I don't know what to tell you girlie, he could be a real knight in shining armor, or a real ass. I can't believe you haven't met him yet though, I thought you were getting married in a couple months, 'er something," I responding, taking a bite out of the cone holding vanilla ice cream.

Now that my knee was better, our healers requested I walk to exercise it daily, and Kisara happened to be on one of her weekly visits and overheard, then quickly volunteered to be my walking buddy for the next few weeks.

I may have rolled my eyes at first but, honestly, wasn't that bad. Kisara is very intelligent and passionate about her position as a Beta. The Alpha of the pack was obviously the leader and only one person could hold that title. Next came the mate of the alpha and direct kin, the Betas, such as myself. After that was the Gammas, which were the elders and council members, and then the Deltas and all the other letters of the greek alphabet included everyone else. No one else was more important than the other, so it didn't matter that much. Back in the old days it did, but were way past that tradition. There is a ranking for it, but I didn't pay much attention when they were categorizing us when we were kids. I know Yugi and Honda are both Thetas, and Otogi was a Zeta.

It was a little intimidating at first, walking with Kisara, but she was a natural conversationalist, so there wasn't much pressure on me. The first words out of her mouth were about getting our nails done together or something.

Today we walked from my father's house to an ice cream shop about a half a mile away. Kisara was capturing quite a bit of attention from my pack mates in a blue button up sleeveless top with a lacy back and denim shorts, her hair down and blowing in wind. I'd never seen it out of her braid before, and she was absolutely stunning. She was walking down the sidewalk as if it was a runway, completely natural for her. I was kind of an eyesore next to her in a rolling stones cut off and capris, my hair pulled up into a messy bun that didn't want to keep all my hair up, and of course my cracked glasses. I was a hot mess.

"I've done research on him, and we have talked over the phone. I've seen pictures of course, but we were supposed to meet up a few weeks ago, but he said he'd have to reschedule and still hasn't gotten back to me. He runs a huge company you see, one of the most eligible bachelors in all of the vampire clans according some magazines I've seen. Those are usually in vampire territory and people seem very reluctant to sell to me, hopefully that prejudice will change once we're married. He's very handsome, but he has a reputation for being a prick. I wonder how he'll treat me…"

"Kisara you're very talented and intelligent and stunning, he's going to instantly recognize that, there's no way he won't. Any guy will want to hold onto it. He wouldn't agree to this if he didn't know what he was getting into. I bet he's asking the same questions right now."

"You think so?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh Jou!" she yelled, throwing her arms around my shoulders for a huge hug. That was another thing I noticed about her, she was big on touching. "You're such a good friend! I've never met anyone as bold as you! When we first met, I knew we were going to be great friends!"

I honestly wasn't expecting Kisara to be a sappy romantic or as easy to persuade as she is, it really caught me off guard. My first impression is that she was as serious and stern as her father. Truth is picking up on social cues and sarcasm didn't seem to be her strong point. She loved talking about her fiancée and their future together. She was very optimistic for an arraigned marriage. It oddly reminded me of how I would talk to Serenity when we were younger.

Her unexpected hug combined with my clumsiness left my ice cream cone dripping down my arm and on the ground. Guess who doesn't have napkins! This girl!

The remainder of the walk back I was mostly distracted by the stickiness on my arm to pay attention to Kisara, but I know she was talking about the stocks of her fiancées company, so I knew I wasn't missing much.

"Oh! Before I forget! In a couple weekends is my birthday! Mr. Kaiba is supposed to be there, but as I said before, he hasn't gotten back to me. I'm having a huge party. I'd love for you and your friends to come," She said enthusiastically.

"Ah! A party huh. Are you sure you want me at a formal party Kisara? I'm not exactly… elegant," I responded, thinking of all the Council Parties I've had to go to and incidentally destroyed.

There was this one time I told my father the only way I would go is if I could bring all my buddies with me, when I first got into my gang. Needless to say, I was grounded for a year and had to clean all the graffiti and damage, and write apologies to every single member in attendance.

"Of course I want you there! I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want you there," she winked. We arrived at the end of the driveway to my house and began walked down the path of trees.

"Thank you for your advice, Johannah, I've grown to look forward to these walks," she said to me with a charming smile.

"Same, Kisara, Same."

000000

"Listen here sister, I know you were supposed to go home tomorrow, but Mokuba asked that we come over for dinner tonight, so were going!" Serenity informed once I hung up the phone from talking with Set.

"It's like we don't even have conversations anymore you just yell at me that we have to do something," stated, more to myself because she was busy digging through my closet.

"He's sending a car to pick us up at five o'clock!" She continued, throwing various items of clothing across the room.

I sprawled out on my bed and said, "Oh, okay, and what are you going to tell dad when he asks whose fancy car is picking us up?"

Serenity froze mid throw and turned to me, "I hadn't thought about that."

I got up and patted her on the shoulder, "that's what I'm here for babes. What are you looking for in my closet anyways?"

"Something for you to wear! You've got to look presentable!"

"Are ya sayin' I don't usually look presentable?"

"Absolutely not! It's just…."

"Just….?"

"I wanted us to dress up and look fancy, but I don't think you own a dress…"

"That would be correct. I had a phase where I burned them all. All my bra's too. That was a weird one, I'll give you that."

"I think Kisara has some that she's left here…"

"Kisara and I aren't the same size and why does she have dresses here?"

"She comes over like every day to walk with you now, so why wouldn't she have clothes here? You two are seriously almost identical in size so at least try one! She said I could use them whenever I wanted so I don't see why you can't?"

"Please just let me go in sweatpants."

Serenity shot me a death glare as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she returned with a handful of dresses.

"So this is one handful of about twenty, so go through these, I'll grab the others and tell Mokuba to send a taxi instead, or something like that."

"This is one handful of about twenty? How many dresses does she need here?!"

000000

When Serenity said we were going to Mokuba's house, I was expecting maybe a two story place, or something quaint, or what normal people live in. No. No, this was a mansion to the extreme. The taxi pulled up to a large gate with the emblem KC in the center, and opened with grace to reveal a large circle drive with a huge water fountain in front. Off to the left of the driveway was open grass, a 'shed' that was the size of a normal house and a huge garden. To the right was a large building that attached to the house with huge car doors.

The taxi pulled us right up to the gigantic front doors, again harboring the KC symbol. I couldn't even reach the fucking knockers made out of golden dragon egg or some other shit like that. Serenity found the doorbell.

A butler answered the door and stated, "The young master Mokuba was expecting you."

My palms were getting sweaty and I gulped audibly. "Are you sure it's safe for us to be here?" I found myself asking Serenity. We had to be in the center of vampire territory based on the potent smell, it had never been this strong before. Vampires weren't stupid, and they could smell just as well as werewolves could. No matter how faint our odor was I'm sure someone had to have picked it up.

"Relax sister, I've been here many times, it's totally fine."

"I'm sorry, did you just say you've been here many times?" I questioned, as we walked into the house. It was even bigger on the inside. A grand staircase was at the far end of the hallway, the entryway looking like a place where grand parties were held, fancy doors lined the walls on either side. It was decorated somewhat traditionally and somewhat modern, but it was mostly cream colored, gold, and silver, with a large elegant intricate blue and silver rug covered the floor and led up the stairs. A gigantic chandelier hung from the renaissance looking painted ceiling, naked baby cupids and all.

As the butler led us to one of the doors off to the left, Serenity began to fidget with the hem of her green knee length dress. "Um…did I say that?" She nervously giggled, and quickly scurried into the room.

I would remember to question her about that later.

It was a kitchen, and it was a complete disaster. It looked as though there was flour and egg on every inch of the hard wood floor, marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and all of the high top chairs. Mokuba was standing in front of the island in the middle of the room, the top of his head hidden from view by some cabinets, but it his black shirt was covered in the white powder.

We made our way around the cabinets to see a white haired Mokuba sneeze and more flour dusted the room.

"Mokie," Serenity sighed, one hand on her hip, the other on rubbing her forehead.

He quickly turned to look at us, releasing even more flour. "Ah! I though you weren't coming until seven!"

"It's seven thirty, Mokie," the stress in her voice made her sound so defeated. I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer.

"Trying to make dinner yourself I see!" I said between fits of laughter. Serenity looked appalled at me.

Underneath the white powder, a red hue appeared on Mokuba's cheeks.

Serenity hit my arm and went over to brush the flour off of his face and clothes.

Based on all the ingredients laid out on the counter and in the nearly empty mixer, it looked like he was trying to make chocolate chip cookies.

"I sent my cook home for the night because her son was really sick, so I thought I could try it myself. There's food in the oven, I just got a little carried away with the dessert…" he explained, before scratching the back of his head.

I picked up a stick of margarine and before I could stop myself joked, "You 'butter' believe it!"

Serenity face palmed and Mokuba looked shocked, before he let out a light giggle.

We cleaned up the cookie disaster, and I put my fancy smancy cooking skills to work and taught Mr. Mokuba how to properly bake a cookie. I was really feeling goofy and I through some salt at him when he portioned out too much and yelled, "You just got 'a salt'ed!" Hey, at least I think I'm funny. Mokuba cracked a smile at that, too. Serenity didn't seemed quite as amused.

Once the cookies were cooling, we got out our plates and sat up at the mostly clean island and began our elegant feast of some sort of lasagna and sweet potatoes, which Mokuba took a small portion of I noticed.

"Hey, I thought vampires didn't eat?" I questioned.

"Jou! What is with you today? Why are you being so rude? Can't you just not acknowledge the whole werewolf vampire thing for once?" Serenity growled.

"Serenity, it's quite alright, I don't mind," Mokuba interjected, patting her shoulder. I was quite surprised with Serenity's outburst. It wasn't my intention to piss her off. She was usually quite slow to anger, but I seemed to be pressing all of her buttons tonight.

"It doesn't do anything nutritionally for me, so there's really no need for me to eat, but I've grown rather fond of the taste, and it seemed weird for me to just watch people eat, I'm sure it makes others uncomfortable," he explained, his hand rubbing Serenity's back.

She refused to look at me. I swallowed hard, and began eating away at my food, careful to mind my manners. I had a bad habit of getting too excited and eating like the wild animal I was. My family always scolded me for it, but I couldn't help myself.

We ate the meal in awkward silence, except for the scrape of silverware against the plates.

"So, this is quite the place you have here Mokuba," I began after a while, "is it just you?"

"Naw, I live with my older brother. He's out of the country right now. I've actually been getting a bit worried about him, he hasn't checked in with me. He's probably just really busy." He responded, picking at his sweet potato.

I was trying to focus on his words, I really was, but the frustration on Serenity's face was really getting to me. Why did my question spark such a reaction?

"Oh," I began, trying to replay what he had said so I could think of a response, "W…What um…What's his…job?"

"He's the majority shareholder and CEO of KaibaCorp. I'm actually the vice president, I'm looking over the company in Domino right now."

Why does that sound familiar?

I made a noise resembling sucking all the air out of the room and bellowed, "You're brother is going to marry Kisara!"

"Jou! Can we please leave the feud behind us for one night?!" Serenity yelled back.

So that's what it was. This whole thing was really getting to her.

"Serenity…"I whispered as tears started to stream down her face. Mokuba wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"This whole thing is so stupid! It has to be such a huge deal if they go to school with us or are around us at all, and the constant fighting, it's ridiculous! I just want to introduce my boyfriend to my parents without worrying they might kill him, or have a dinner where politics are not brought up, or just have a normal life! Why is this such a huge deal?!" her voice got louder and louder until she was screaming and sobbing into Mokuba's chest.

"I'm so sorry sister," I whispered, touching her shoulder, "I didn't realize how much this was bothering you."

Once the sobbing subsided and was replaces with the occasional sniffle, she turned to me and said, "It's not your fault, I just want it to be over."

"Me too, girl. Me too." I replied, and looked over to Mokuba, who had a faint smile on his lips, but furrowed brows.

"Serenity, you've got a good soul. I'd love to meet your parents, I'm not worried," he stated.

"You don't know my father," I scoffed. Serenity forced out a laugh at that comment.

"How bad could it be?"

"Did Serenity tell you he's the racist alpha of the Katsuya Pack?"

"I do believe you failed to mention that detail," he chuckled, turning to Serenity.

"I didn't think you'd ever meet him, or want to…" she uttered.

"Why wouldn't I want to meet him, we've only been sneaking around for a couple of months now-"

"-You two are super terrible about keeping secrets, you know that?!" I yelled, "Hang around you long enough and I'm sure you'll spill are your guts! Do you have a pet together too or something? Gosh, never thought I'd say it but you're too honest! How does mom and dad not know?!"

Both of them tensed.

"No fucking way, what is it? A rabbit? A hamster?"

"We don't have a pet at all, what are you talking about?" Serenity fidgeted.

"No point in lying Serenity, she can already tell," Mokuba expressed, "It's a golden retriever. We named her Jono. She's at Serenity's this week. We found her malnourished with a broken leg in the creek outside of town."

I exhaled loudly through my nose and sat back in my chair. "Of course you have a dog named Jono. Whose watching her if you've been at dads though?"

"Mom is, Jono is such a lover, so cuddly, Jou, you'd love her!" Serenity exclaimed, leaning forward with excitement. Talk about a mood swing. Was she feeling alright?

"You two are something else, let me tell ya," I laughed. This was so goofy. "What are you going to do if someone finds out about you? Are you ready for that kind of slack?" I questioned.

"We've talked about that a lot. Times are changing, Jou. It's got to start somewhere," Serenity explained, "And I'm very happy with Mokie…" she grabbed his hand.

Ah man. They were frickin adorable together, and I sure as hell didn't have any room to talk.

"I'll cover for you, but please be careful if you decided to make this public. This is all fresh and we're not gonna know how this whole peace treaty thing will go, so maybe wait it out for a bit longer."

Serenity smiled from ear to ear, "Sis, you're the best!"

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Now, who wants a cookie?" I exclaimed.

"Not me," Mokuba chuckled, "I've eaten so much of these sweet potatoes, I don't know who I 'yam' anymore."

000000

"Honestly, it's not my fault," Set stated, "by now you should have expected something like that and known to... not grab anything I'm drinking then try to drink it."

"I wasn't. Paying. Attention. Warm. It was warm. In a mug. Like coffee. Who puts blood in a mug? Warm blood? Just drinks it? From a mug? Like someone would do with coffee?" I retorted.

Set just blinked, "…I mean…who drinks blood that is cold-"

"I could have DRANK that!"

He let out a long sigh, leaned against the back of the couch, and wearily pressed his lips to the side of the mug and took a sip, "but you didn't. Your day can only get better from here, and now you have a story to tell at parties."

I ran both hands through my hair and roared at him, enough to make his hair fly back, and he continued to sip away.

Patience hadn't been on my side these last few days, Kisara's birthday party was coming up, and she wanted to spend all her time with me, Serenity kept pressing me to hang out with her and Mokuba, Antonio's was insanely busy, not to mention a little pissy that I had to take so much time off for my recovery, my glasses broke down the middle when I fell down the stairs, and of course I couldn't get new ones until the end of the week, Yugi had fallen ill, my father required five hours four days a week for 'Alpha Training', and Set was getting sassier with every memory he recovered. In fact, I walked on him burning one of my old history books because "that's not even close to what had happened' and he was yelling at some game on television in what I can only assume was… Latin maybe? Some sort of dead language that's for damn sure.

I plopped myself down on the couch, completely exhausted. I began tapping my fingers against my knees to ease off the anxiety.

Then I asked it. A question I'd been struggling with for a while now, but made a lot of sense after giving it quite a bit of thought.

"Set, do you think you'd like to go to a vampire hospital now that you're more coherent?" I inquired quietly.

He was silent for a long while before responding, "Why?"

"Because, they know more about how you work and they can reconnect you with your clan or family or whatever. It just makes sense you know?"

I didn't realize, but I had pulled my knees up to my chest and hit my head in my arms. I could feel him hop over the back of the couch with ease and land gracefully next to me.

He reached over and placed his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"What if I don't want to go back?" He said, his blue eyes showing pure determination. Mai had just recently shaved the beard that had grown when I was away and trimmed up his hair. He looked really handsome and healthy now. Not that he didn't before, but now… it was just magnified.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Set, I'm going to be an Alpha."

"All the more reason. It would strengthen the treaty."

"But don't you want to get back to your life?"

"My memories are returning slowly but surely my little puppy. You are my life now."

"Set, you could have a wife or children already, haven't you thought of that?"

"I know I don't. I know it."

There was no point arguing with him. I don't think he really did know, he was just focus on right now. This love affair wasn't good for him, it was taking him away from his life.

He leaned in close, sparking a fire in my stomach. His thumb brushed over my lower lip as it had before and his husky voice mumbled, "Mind if I kiss you, pup?"

_Not at all._

I crossed my legs and my body went tense. Remain in control here, Jou. I pulled my face away from his hypnotic touch and stood up. Why was that so hard? "Set, you can't just-"

My apartment door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"SISTER! SURPRISE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shit fuck shit fucking shit damn fuck shit!

"Hello! Jou! Where are you? The door was unlocked," I heard her yell, as well as some rustling of plastic bags.

I had tackled Set over the side of the couch and hopefully out of Serenity's line of sight, praying she couldn't hear how loud my pulse was beating.

I mouth the word stay to Set before I jumped up and dusted myself off.

"Serenity! What are you doing here?!" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She had a weird look on her face.

"You know, I don't usually care, but why does it smell so… bloody in here?" she groaned, wrinkling her nose. I glanced to the side to see all the contents of Set's mug spilled across the wood floor and on his shirt. Oops… He was giving me a startled look, but didn't move from his spot.

She shook her head and turned her attention to me, "Anyways! You left your knee brace at dads! I also thought I'd bring you some groceries because I'm just that awesome." She lifted a bunch of bags filled with goodies. She really was the best, just with the worst possible timing.

"You're so sweet! Com'ere ya big goofball!" Hopefully my words were hiding my uneasiness. I walked over and hugged her head, then gestured for Set to go to the bedroom and hide. He gave me a nod, then moved very slowly and quietly.

Serenity was finally finished with me smothering her, because she was struggling to break out of my hold and her words were muffled but I knew she was pissed.

"So great sissy, taking care of me, I think I might be getting all emotional," I continued talking as she started to get more aggressive in her attempts to get away from me.

A swift kick to the kneecap had me yelp and I released my victim, to clutch my now throbbing knee.

"Spirits, Jou what was that all abou-WHO IS THAT!?"

Ffffffuuuuuuuu- "Look Serenity I can explain," I began, but she barged over to a picture of Yugi, Otogi, Honda, Atem, and myself hanging on the fridge, then pointed directly at Atem.

A wave of relief flushed through my system as she inspected the photo from the hunt a few nights ago.

"Is he single? He doesn't look like a wolf I've seen before. Wait, his arm is around Yugi, are they dating or something? Is this the guy who came to dads the other night?" She turned to me, bombarding me with questions.

Crisis averted.

Serenity hung around for a bit, just chatting and insisting I make her dinner. I threw together some spaghetti and meatballs and we sat around on the couch.

"Look sis, about the other day with Mokie, I wanted to apologize. I was just really stressed about the whole situation, and I over reacted."

"It's all good, I feel you. I'm sorry I was being so insensitive about it."

"It's super cool that dad's working with a vampire clan though! Also, Atem is super cute, if Yugi doesn't take advantage of that…" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I threw a meatball at her, "No, thank you."

She gasped and gave me a surprised look when the meatball hit her right in the cheek meet, and landed in her lap. A smile appeared across her face as she hurled it back, but I ducked just in time. The meatball hit the wall with a soft thud before landing into the puddle of blood left by Set's mug.

I swallowed hard as Serenity got up to pick it up, laughing lightly.

I quickly grabbed her wrist, "I'll get it later, sis. So, how's Juno?"

Serenity didn't think much of it and continued telling me all about the dog. "I told mom I was dating someone, she gave me the talk in front of Hikaru [our step-father] and it was so awkward. I mean, Mokie and I have talked about it and we want to wait until we're both more comfortable and understand each other's bodies a bit more… it sounds dumb doesn't."

It was actually insanely mature for someone her age. She was talking about sex with her significant other instead of jumping into it, like good ole' me. When she talked about relationships, she was so smart and safe, but with me it's like, hey I'm just going to pick some sexy dude off the streets and hope for the best. Not that that was my initial intention, but still.

As Serenity continued talking, I looked back at the hallway leading to my bedroom to see Set standing there, leaning against the wall, his head hanging low.

What was he doing? Was he okay?

"Sis? Are you okay?"

Set's, head shot up and his red eyes were glowing, lips curled into a sneer, showing all of his sparkly teeth. He had one hand clutching his stomach, and his hair was clinging to his face. I heard heavy panting come from him as he started up at me through his furrowed brows.

The fuck…? He looked like he was about to attack or something.

"Um… Serenity, I think we should probably go, like right now."

"What? Why? What's…" she tailed off when she looked in my direction.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-" I clapped my hand over her mouth when his eyes quickly snapped over to her.

"GO!" I hollered, my blood pumping with the need to act once Set started charging at us.

I pushed her out the front door of my apartment and slammed it behind me, just as he ran into it with all his force. I'm really surprised the fucking thing didn't break. I pushed my back up against it as he continued to hit it.

"Spirits, Jou! What the heck is going on!" Serenity yelled, grabbing the roots of her hair.

"JJJJJJooooou…" a strange voice taunted from behind the door. It sent freakish shivers down my spine. That wasn't Set's voice.

"Argh! It knows your name! We're going to die aren't we?!" Serenity stuttered so quickly I could barely make out the words. Panic was starting to sink in.

"Jou! Serenity! What's going on?" Yugi questioned, opening her door and peeking out.

"Yes, I heard a scream, is everyone alright?" Ryou spoke firmly, walking up the stairs with a tall white haired man behind her.

Serenity was in a mumbling puddle on the ground and the pounding on the door got softer and eventually seized.

"It's Set," I spoke without really thinking about Serenity's knowledge of him.

"Set?! You know that thing?" She was obviously paying more attention than I thought.

"That _thing_ is a vampire," Ryou informed her, clearly offended.

I heard banging behind the door, he must've been throwing things around.

A large deep pound against the wall next to Yugi resounded, causing her to jump and confirming my suspicion.

"I don't know what happened," I informed them, Serenity glared at me, betrayed.

The tall man behind Ryou in a black leather jacket finally spoke in a deep voice, "He's probably horny."

I wasn't expecting such a comment in such a high stress situation. I closed my mouth, not realizing my jaw dropped.

"Kura, this is serious," Ryou retorted, hitting him on his arm.

"Kura?"

"Bakura to you," he snapped, but held out his hand. He had a weird smell about him, and his eyes were dark. He gave me very strange vibes.

I reached over to shake it, but a bloodied fist broke through the hollow brown wood of my front door.

Serenity let out a startled scream when she saw it.

I quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her, putting her behind me. As Set tried to pull his arm back in the door, the splintered wood caught on his flesh, slowing him down, but not by much.

"We need a plan," I stated, staring at Set's arm.

"I've got one," Bakura announced, taking off his jacket and handing it to Ryou, before rolling up the sleeves of his nice white button up shirt.

"Is that a good idea?" Yugi whispered, wringing her hands together.

"You got a better one?" Bakura snapped, pulling all his long white locks into a ponytail.

Set began pulling at the wood and taking large chunks out. I wonder if he even tried turning the handle, I don't think I locked it or anything and even if I did, he could unlock it from that side. Stupid Set.

"Kura, let me come too." Ryou stated with confidence.

"Me too!" I chimed in.

"No, you can't, you're probably the reason he's like this. Seeing you will probably piss him off more," Bakura hissed at me, before going onto one side of the door.

"Just go into the parking lot or something, make sure no one comes out here in case it gets out of hand. Ryou and I can handle this," he declared, reaching for the door handle. Waiting for Ryou to show she was ready.

I weighted my options before saying more to myself, "Eh, that's fair."

Yugi helped me carry Serenity to the steps and set her down. I'd never seen her such a mess, she was usually the composed one in these situations.

"What the hell happened, Jou?" Yugi asked me.

I was still looking at the door which Bakura had just opened to allow Ryou to go in first. And they say chivalry is dead. The sickening sound of bones being crushed and grunts instantly rang out. Damn those guys were really fucking strong.

"I honestly have no idea, he was fine! Then about a half hour later or so he just appeared like that."

"Who is that?" Serenity mumbled, wiping tears and sweat off of her face.

Yugi and I both looked at each other. I took a deep breath and looked away. I suppose the jig is up huh?

"Okay, sis. About a month and a half ago this guy ran in front of my car, he didn't know who he was so I took him home and I've been trying to nurse him back to health and figure out who he is okay?"

"You're leaving out the part that he's a bloody vampire!" She yelled at me.

"Why does that bother you? Mokuba is one, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Mokuba isn't a feral monster!"

I leaned away from her and looked back at Yugi. She was giving me a sympathetic mother look.

"Look, Serenity," my head snapped to the side when I heard a thump against the wall. Ryou was trying to regain her footing, but instead slumped against the wall. Blood was gushing from her nose, one of her ears, a bite mark on her left arm that look like it was dragged, leaving some of the flesh hanging, and on her white and blue sundress. A blue and black bruise was prominent on her forehead and part of her cheek, starting to swell up to her eye.

I sprinted over and lifted her, where she promptly spit out a wad of spit and blood. She gave me a grateful glance as she wiggled her jaw from side to side.

"Thanks," she croaked, trying to pull herself up using my arms.

I made the mistake of looking into my door to see Set kneeling over Bakura, repeatedly punching his face with a ferocious intensity. Bile bloomed in my mouth and a sickly feeling grew in my stomach. No. This wasn't Set, he wouldn't do this.

Bakura looked like he was battling the waves of consciousness the way his head bobbed and swayed, but maybe that was the way Set was bashing him. I looked over to Yugi, who was holding Serenity. They were both looking at me, expectantly.

"Jou, don't," Ryou whispered.

I dashed at Set, going in for a tackle but the man was a fucking ox. I didn't move him at all but at least he stopped his Bakura bashing.

Deciding this tactic wasn't working I let go of him and backed up, and rethought my actions.

This was a bad fucking idea. I didn't have enough time to change into my wolf form, which would deal way more damage, but it left me vulnerable. And Set was stronger anyways.

Crimson eyes narrowed at me, before they started to lose color completely. No fucking way. Bakura's words rang in my head, _he's probably horny_. I smacked my head, Mai had been telling me his rut was coming this whole time. I'm an idiot.

Set started to move to a standing position, letting out a low rumble.

I had no intention of hanging over sex like this however.

"You woo a girl, maybe take her on a date, not fucking attack, you asshole!" I yelled at him.

His eyes narrowed, and he growled again. Talking wasn't working either. He took a few steps forward. I took a few steps back.

I looked down to Bakura, stumbling to get to his feet and shaking his head like a dog, blood splatters flying all over.

He looked over to the situation, and tried to move forward, but lost his footing and took a swing at a lamp a few feet away from Set, and landed on the couch that was upside down against the wall. Set scoffed and started speaking in some foreign language.

"What does that mean?" I groaned, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

He stroked his jaw and continued walking at me. I kept going backwards until my back hit the wall. Spirits not now, don't get cornered Jou. I started moving towards the more open part of my apartment, but Set roughly grabbed my arm and heaved me against the wall again.

I tried to pull away but, of course, no dice.

"Lemmie go…please Set…" I begged as his nails dug into my arm.

His other hand brushed my hair behind my ear. "_Decorus…"_ he whispered, running the pads of his fingers along my jawline and neck gently. I moved my head away as much as I could and attempted to reach for anything with the hand he wasn't bruising.

My fingertips grasped a handle of something and I wasted no time. I grabbed it firmly and banged it across his head with as much might as I could muster.

Set slumped to the ground with a thud and I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

Bakura looked at Set with a slack jaw which evolved into a smile when he looked at me.

I'd grabbed the spaghetti pan, sauce and noodles were all over Set and the floor, mixed with the blood and debris of wood and glass and some sort of white fluffy cotton stuff, I don't even know where that came from.

"Nice thinkin' Tex," Bakura grumbled, voice slightly hoarse. His damage was just as bad as Ryou's. A shoulder that was clearly out of place, his shirt was completely red that washed out to white at the sleeves and parts of hem. His jaw looked like it was wrenched out of place, and he had a large cut from his left eye to his left ear that was still gushing. His ankle was also at a very uncomfortable angle.

I dropped the pan that I had a death grip on and held both of my hands up.

"How much time do we have?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but did you see his eyes? Was it his rut?" Ryou's voice carried over to me, the bruise on her face already yellowing and almost gone.

I shook my head yes, "at least I'm pretty sure. Is that normal for v-vampire's ruts?"

Bakura started laughing, "Hell yes. You should've seen Ryou's first rut, she was a fuckin' animal till I sated her, but then again, you were an animal that whole time, too." He winked at her and her face turned bright red.

"K-Kura! Don't say things like that!" She bleated, turning away, covering her face.

"So you two are a thing huh? You're children are going to be doomed with the white hair thing," I stated, crossing my arms. A thick awkward silence filled the room. Ryou started picking at the ends of her hair, and Bakura was attempting to move his broken ankle to a content angle.

"Okay, never mind," I shrugged, it was their business, I shouldn't've overstepped my bounds.

"What do we do about this guy?" I asked, kicking Set's hand to see if he'd move.

"I've got some pills that take the edge off. We don't want to have a reputation for wild raping rampaging every time we go into a rut in this day and age. I'm surprised Mai didn't sense it, though," Ryou turned back to me.

"Aaah, she did, she wouldn't shut up about the damn thing."

"Really? Why didn't you mention anything?"

"I honestly didn't think he'd be around this long. He said he wanted to stay with me, Ryou."

"Oh?" she glanced over to Set's unconscious form, "What do you think about that?"

"He's so fucking, just, I don't even, and then he says shit like that, and it's just confusing, but we're not supposed to, and he, and I, and it's all a fucking shit pit!" My voice got louder as I continued and paced back and forth.

Bakura let out a deep hearty chuckle.

"Are you for real? This has you all in a mess? Sweetheart, interracial couples are popping up all over the place, this whole marriage treaty is going to change the segregation thing as we know it, that shouldn't be what's holding you back," he said, and laughed again, "All that shit is in the past. It's petty to focus on something like that."

Bakura's words surprised me and rang in my ears. He talked down to me, but his words were supposed to be uplifting. He wasn't what he seemed at all. I wonder what his history with Ryou was.

She gently touched my shoulder, "He is right you know. Bakura is actually the result of a vampire werewolf coupling."

So that's the weird vibes I was getting! They were so familiar but insanely dangerous, it all made sense!

I gave Ryou a huge hug before whispering a thank you on her shoulder.

"And I'm really sorry about your dress."

"Seltzer water and lemon for blood, Jou. This isn't my first rodeo."

000000

I'd finally got Serenity to a calm point and she swore not to tell anyone. She was very hesitant, but Mokuba had told her about ruts when they had their 'talk'. She was very startled at just how aggressive vampires could be.

We had Set tied to a chair for when he woke up and could give him the pills. We tried shoving them down his throat, but he would gag them up with a pile of blood.

I sat in front of him on a chair, the pills in my hand. This could be the craziest thing I'd done in a while, but it's the only thing we could do at this point. Bakura sat with Serenity on the steps, and Yugi and Ryou stood on either side of me incase things went south.

A groan finally escaped his lips and his shoulders heaved forward. I swallowed hard. You can do this Jou.

Spaghetti sauce, noodles, and I'm sure some of it was blood adorned his face, hair, clothes, and the corners of his nose, ears, and mouth.

He leaned so far forward his hair brushed my knees, and I heard the sound of fluids leaving his mouth. I turned my head to the side and pressed my lips together trying not to vomit myself. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and not the good ones. This could backfire so quickly.

Still leaning forward, he seemed to notice my presence, because he skootched his chair forward and kissed the tops of my knees. Heat rushed up and down my body. He was pulling at the zip ties on his wrists, trying to kiss farther up on my thighs.

I bit my lip, it was such a pleasant feeling… would I really mind helping him through this?

"Set…" I whispered and he stopped. I placed the pills into my mouth, it's now or never.

I lifted his head to press our lips together gently. It was soft, and I tried to push the pills into his mouth with my tongue, but he wasn't to take control of the situation. A metallic taste filled my mouth, which was quite revolting but I had a mission to complete. It became more competitive than I'd like to admit, but I got him to swallow at least two of the four pills. Which means I win. Pulling away for air, a string of saliva ran between us and broke once I sat back in my chair. He leaned forward in his chair still eager for more kisses.

"How long will it take for them to kick in?" I asked, refusing to look at Ryou on account of the red taking over my face and ears.

"Probably a couple of minutes, then he'll sleep for a couple of days, or until his body has worked it all out."

Set pulled more aggressively against his strains, making whimpering noises.

"Will he be okay?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," I noticed, Ryou's voice was much farther away. I looked back, and the two of them were standing in the doorway.

"We'll give you some privacy," Yugi said with a wink, and they closed the door. Like that gave me privacy, there was a huge hole in it!

I quickly turned to Set, who was moving even closer to me, starting to get more aggressive in his attempts to get close.

I licked my lips nervously and he stared at my tongue and did the same.

What if it didn't work in time? He could go a little too far or something, or not stop at all, I didn't like this idea.

A sound of snapping broke my thoughts and Set leapt at me. He made awfully short work of those zip ties. Panic sank in and I attempted to crawl backwards away from him, but he pulled my legs apart and rested his crotch against mine and gave me a small light hump. The heat was becoming unbearable, the clothes were becoming a problem.

His lips pressed against mine roughly and he pulled our hips together to grind more. A moan escaped my mouth and a gasp of surprise as he bit my earlobe. Oh spirits, that was good. Set continued to kiss my jawline leaving small scrapes across my skin.

He found a ticklish spot on my neck and decided he couldn't get enough of my laughter as he kiss and lapped at my skin.

"Gah, Set…that feels…aargh…"

He moved his hands to my lower back and lifted me onto his lap, giving me a few light bounces, I could feel the suction on my neck leaving dark hickies. Damnit, damnit, damnit, shit fuck, damn, I was going to be waking up everyone in the apartment building if Set kept this up, how was he so _good_ at this?

"Nuugh…Jou…" he groaned into my neck between kisses before he finally fell backwards onto the floor, completely passed out. Just like that, it was over.

My mouth hung open. Holy shit.

I sat straddling his hips, panting heavy and flushed face. I ran a hand through my hair. That was some serious foreplay. I'd never experienced anything like that. I finally swallowed past the baseball in my throat.

Relationships just never really worked out for me. I was almost 49 years old in a 20 year old body, and still waving around my V-card. Nothing ever really got that far.

I loved the touch, the feel, the smell, the cuddles, and the fire that was involved. Set was more than happy to oblige. I felt a heat in between my thighs and a swell in my chest that didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

For a split second I regretted giving him those pills.

I shook my head and stood up, pulling myself out of the cloudy haze I was in. He fucking attacked me and my sister and I just allowed him to do some serious necking, the fuck is wrong with me?

I placed my hands on my hips and looked around my apartment.

Yeah, a tornado happened. I'm so looking forward to explaining this one to my landlord.

I pulled Set into my bedroom and laid his big ole' lumbering body on my bed and covered him up.

Damn this is quite the situation I've gotten myself into, I thought as I played with the spaghetti covered stands of hair.

000000

Serenity and Ryou stayed with me in Yugi's apartment for the night. Yugi had two couches that pulled out into bed which made optimal sleeping quarters for all of us.

"Ryou, tell us at Bakura," Yugi asked, holding a pillow close to her as she snuggled deeper into the side of the couch.

Her cheeks instantly went pink.

"Well…Bakura and I…do you remember when I told you I was not welcome in my community? Well, the main reason they wanted to arrest werewolves for trespassing was because Bakura was stealing from many of our council members.

"Since he's part werewolf and part vampire, neither side really accepts him. His parents were killed for their love affair, and his whole town was actually burned to the ground, he technically does not exist, so he's been living through larceny.

"My father is actually a very wealthy council member, so he tried to steal some of my mother's jewelry. I fought him, but that's actually when I went into my rut, and you can see how that became an issue.

"We met in secret quite a few times after that, and then the law came into light, my romance with Bakura was discovered, and I was considered a traitor and disowned.

"I lived with him on the go for a while, but he kept saying it wasn't the life for me, I deserved better, so he left. I know he was only doing what he thought was right, but it really tore me apart. That was years ago."

Yugi passed her some tissues, and Serenity wrapped her arms around her.

"I was lost for such a long time, and the week before I met you actually is when he showed up here. He has been sleeping over, but he is not allowed to touch me. Not for a while at least. This is good for me to be away from him right now. I really like him so much, it is so hard for him to be here. I should not have let him stay. I should have made him leave as he did before, but a part of me misses him so much…

"Thank you for listening to me, I have been holding that in for a very long time," Ryou whispered, brushing the tears off of her cheeks, "I haven't had anyone to talk to for so long."

"Well, you've got us now buddy!" I yelled, and we all gave her a huge group hug.

Honda, Otogi, and Mai steadily showed up as they returned and found the door to my apartment smashed and bloody demanding an explanation.

"Jou, I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would react like that, I thought he'd just be really turned on, not aggressive," Mai apologized over and over again.

"Really, it's okay, it's just his instincts taking over, it happens to werewolves when they go into heat, maybe not as intense as that, but it's not like we want it to happen."

When wolves go into heat, it's just the submissive partner which can be men also. The muscles in his or her body will go soft and start collecting more fat to keep the possible puppies comfortable and warm.

Regardless, we all ended up in an epic game of twister, which was really between Serenity and Otogi since they seemed to be the most flexible. The night went on with endless chatter, pizza, and movies.

Once everyone started to hunker down and fall asleep, Serenity snuggled up to me.

"Hey sis," she whispered.

"Yeah bud?"

"I've got something to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

I looked at her curiously, "What's up girlie?"

She looked away and bit her lip, "I know who Set is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat straight up as a lump formed in my throat and in the pit of my stomach. To hear those words…

I swallowed, "Oh? Do… do I want to know?"

She fidgeted with her retractable claws, a trait she'd picked up from me I'm sure.

"At least, I'm pretty sure. I got a good look at him when he was unconscious, b-but I've seen pictures. He looks like Mokuba's older brother."

"…Mokuba's brother?" I found myself saying through clenched teeth. Was it hot in here all of a sudden? Why am I so dizzy? Was there a metallic smell in the air?

After feeling fluids on my hands I looked down to see I had squeezed my fists so hard my claws had drawn a bit of blood.

Serenity was still looking at her fingers.

"If he is who I think he is, his name is Seto. H-he's the CEO of Kaiba Cooperation. If he is Mokuba's brother, then he could be in some real trouble! He was supposed to be on a business trip and Mokie's been so worried about him, why doesn't he remember…"

I heard Serenity's voice but the words weren't processing.

My bloodied hand now covered my mouth as I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could. This was a good thing! We know who he is! He can go home, right? But why… a part of me really wanted to never know, so he could stay with me for… longer I suppose.

"Wait…wait… Seto Kaiba as in Kisara's fiancée?" The lump in my stomach turned into nausea as everything started to make sense.

Serenity cringed and remained silent.

When had I started crying? I couldn't sit still, so I started pacing back and forth.

"So, the man who's supposta' be partaking in the most importan' treaty in the history of our races has been cheating on his fiancée, who is one of my friends, with me?" My voice increased in volume and I could hear the others starting to stir in their sleep.

"You've slept together?!" Serenity's eye's shot up at me in an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"NO! I just, I mean, I've considered- I mean no! We haven't sleep together, but it's still cheating and, but, I mean, neither of us knew, and I… I… what the FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" I plopped down with my hands pulling my hair and elbows resting on my knees, trying to prevent my voice from cracking. I don't know if I couldn't see from stress or from the tears, but I didn't want to step on anyone.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder and Yugi's voice trying to comfort me, but I didn't hear what she said.

Bile burned my mouth, but I swallowed it back down. I was dead. Why do the Spirits hate me?

Serenity grabbed my hands and held them in her lap.

"What am I supposed to do…" my hoarse voice whispered.

This was becoming a reoccurring thing, these wonderful meltdowns in front of my little sister. Good for morale right?

"I… I'll call Mokuba…" Serenity finally decided, since it was obvious no one would be getting sleep tonight.

000000

The whole gang walked to the first floor to Ryou's apartment where Bakura was watching over Set's - I mean Seto's – sleeping form.

"What going on?" Bakura questioned, standing from his place on the couch. I was taken back to see he was shirtless and in a pair of black boxer's but he didn't seem the least bit phased.

"Set is leaving," Ryou answered, since my words were failing me today.

Bakura's eyes looked me over before he crossed his arms and finally declared, "You look like shit."

A burst of laughter escaped my lips, "Great observation skills, buddy. How's that ankle?"

He grunted and showed off the intricately bandaged job. So he didn't heal as fast as pure vampires then.

"Kura, please be polite," Ryou scolded before turning to me, "He is back in my bedroom if you would like to see him before he leaves. We will all wait out here."

Yugi, Honda, Otogi, Mai, Serenity, and Ryou all looked at me in the upmost respect. Or maybe it was just pity, who the hell cares. But seriously, what did I do to be rewarded with such awesome people? I was a hot mess and they were all here for me.

"Thank you, for everything," I choked out.

"I'm gonna miss the guy," Yugi said as she sat in one of the arm chairs.

"I'm gonna miss that ass," Mai whispered under her breath, only to be slapped in the shoulder by Otogi.

The walk to Ryou's room was probably the longest one I'd ever taken. I sank on the bed next to Set's sleeping form and look at the wall. Tears brewed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Your… uh…" I turned to look at him, "Your brother is on his way to come getcha. He was pretty freaked out ta hear what happened."

The only movement from him was the slight rise and fall of his chest. I brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face.

I scratched the back of my head before looking back at the wall.

"I'm such an idiot, I should've figured it out. I should've taken you to the hospital right away, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess and…"

My breath caught in my throat as his hand brushed against mine. Leaping off the bed and pressing my back against the wall, all I could do was stare at him.

He opened him mouth a few times, swallowing or something, but it looked absolutely adorable. He turned on his side, mumbling.

"Shit…" I groaned, running my hands down my face.

Silence filled the room, save the soft breathing noised Set made.

"I guess I call you Seto now huh?" I spoke more to myself, "Seeet-oooh…." It sounded odd on my tongue, so I said it a few more times.

"Jooo…" he whispered ever so faintly. My breath caught in my throat and I felt the tears sting my eyes again. He wasn't supposed to do stupid shit like that anymore. He wasn't allowed to make me feel this way anymore. So why did he still have such an effect on me?

I stood against the wall for the longest time, battling my thoughts before I heard Ryou's door swing open with such force it shook the whole apartment.

"Where is he?" I heard Mokuba's frantic voice.

He stormed into the room and looked right at me, frazzled. I could only imagine. He looked different, bags under his eyes and in a fancy suit, he must've been working late. He looked so grown up, it was bizarre. Serenity trailed in behind him.

He looked at me for guidance and I nodded at the bed. He followed my gaze and ran over to Set.

_Please say it's not him. _

I grabbed my forehead at the thought, wanting to cry again. I shouldn't want things like that, but I do? Why do I want things like that? I know it is wrong, but…

"Oh my god, Seto! Big brother!" he yelled, shaking his sleeping form. Seto groaned, but made no effort to awaken.

It was the saddest sight I'd seen in a long time, Mokuba's frantic shaking to an inhuman speed, but no response. Tears were streaming down his face as he called his brother's name over and over again.

"No need to worry, Mokuba is it?" Ryou said as she walked in.

He nodded hysterically.

"He has just taken some rut medication, he should wake up in about 24 to 72 hours from now, no need to worry about that."

He looked instantly relieved. Serenity massaged his shouldered as he sat next to the bedside holding Seto's forearm.

"Where did you find him?" He asked me without taking his eyes off Seto.

"He ran in front of my car when I was driving home from my fathers. It's all open forest out there, so who knows what he was doing or where he came from," I replied as honestly as I could. If it was Serenity laying on that bed in the same situation, I'd want all the information I could get from people.

"Goddamnit Seto, what were you doing?!" Mokuba yelled and shook him. I cringed at his rage, I could feel the stress he'd been enduring through the strain in his voice. He must be running the whole company by himself these last weeks.

After a few deep breaths, he finally stood, completely composed and business ready. It threw me off guard when he grabbed his cellphone and called for someone to come in and help carry him out.

Mokuba then walked up to me and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of him for me, Jou."

A male and a female dressed like the secret service entered the room shortly after, and lifted him up and out of my life, Mokuba following after. I noticed him give Serenity a light kiss before finally leaving and thanking all of us for the trouble.

It was at that point when I sunk down into a ball and just let the tears flow wild.

00000

Jab, jab, cross, hook, upper cut, upper cut, slide up front kick, again.

My physical training went on for hours on end, it was the only way I could spend my time lately.

My apartment was under remodel, so I ended up staying with my father for the next couple weeks. Serenity was busy since she got a job as a babysitter for all of the liters born over the summer, so it was just me for a while. Then she decided it would be a good idea for me to watch over Juno for a while, to keep me company.

I'm not complaining she was a sweet dog and she kept my attention when I wasn't working. She'd come with me to the council meetings and sit by my side without making any noise, and she's sleep right up by my stomach. Mokuba was correct, she was just a bony little gal, but she loves peanut butter and marshmallows made her run around like she was crazy, so I know with a little time I could get her fattened up.

I began my favorite part of working out, the stretching. As I sat on the ground I tried to do a splits position but didn't get anywhere close. It was the thought that counted right?

It had been two weeks since Seto had been reunited with his family, and within those two weeks there has been no attempt to contact me. Mokuba told me his memories came back once he entered Kaiba Corp headquarters, and he's been trying to figure out who attacked him.

Not that I cared that he didn't want to talk to me. Not at all. He was his own person.

Every time I turned on the news now it was about the treaty between the vampire and werewolf clans and how adorable Kisara and Seto are and what the other races think of it and if they think it will last and when dates are, and blah blah blah. Kisara finally met him, so when we are together she can't stop talking about him. Which is fine, it doesn't bother me. Nope, it sure doesn't.

The fact that he was missing wasn't publicized, thank the spirits for that, but he was making public appearances places now and daaamn did he clean up nice.

Every video clip or photo I saw of him in the media portrayed him in a white suit with every hair put into place. His eyes were cold, and he held himself in such an intimidating manner, it didn't seem like Set at all. But he didn't lose any sexiness, that's for sure.

Chills ran down my spine and down my legs as I tried to touch my toes as memories of his kisses replayed in my head.

Yugi, Honda and Otogi came to visit me as often as they could, but Yugi had Atem, and a job, and the boys were working also.

So for now, it was just me and Juno.

I began reaching over my head to stretch my sides when Kisara walked into the workout room with a leash for Juno.

"Would you like to walk before our meeting?"

00000

Unlike most of our walks, this one was less chatty than usual. And, it was a fucking heat wave! My clothes were sticking to me from how warm it was and shaving my head seemed like a really good idea right now.

"Jo, what's been bothering you?" She finally asked.

I looked at her surprised. I didn't realized she'd been paying that close of attention. A smile grew across my face. "It's nothing to worry yourself with Kisara. It's something I have to handle on my own."

"You say that, but sharing problems always helps. Come on girl, you never vent about your problems to me!"

"Kisara, really it's not that big a deal."

"If you're thinking about it, and it's bothering you, than it is a big deal."

She really is so sweet. She'll make Seto so happy.

"Just lost a friend recently. There's nothing I can do about it, I'm just trying to accept it and move on. It's just taking more time than I thought."

"Lost a friend as in… did he or she pass away?"

"Oh! No, just, circumstances, ya know? It's really complicated."

"If their still alive, you can still talk to them right?"

"Well, I don't know if that'd be appropriate…"

"Why wouldn't it be? Your friend's aren't you? Did you get into a fight with this person?

"Uh… no?"

"Then why can't you talk to this person?"

"I… I… well…" damn, she was really grilling me with questions here, "He's got more pressing priorities."

"Oh, I see," she began, I could see the wheels turning in her head, "Here's an idea, why don't you invite him to my party tomorrow?!"

_He'll already be there I'm sure._

I smiled at her anyways, "I'm not sure he'll make it on such short notice, uh, but I'll let him know anyways!"

That seem to satisfy her as she changed the topic to what dress I should wear tomorrow. She made it her own personal project to pick out an outfit for me, which I didn't mind at all, since I've got the fashion sense of a pubescent teenage boy.

Kisara is such a good person, I feel guilty for being so jealous of her achievements. She got the looks, the wealth, the charisma, the knowledge, the strength, and of course, she got Seto.

We made our way back my home when we noticed many fancy looking vehicles parked outside, as well as a familiar motorcycle.

Kisara turned to me with a look of suspicion, "I thought this was supposed to be a regular council meeting."

"So did I…" I mumbled, reaching down to pet Juno. What was my father up to? "It doesn't start for anther half hour right?"

She nodded at me.

"I'm gonna shower, will you take care of Juno for me, I'll be back in a second!"

00000

I was running a pick come through my hair, when my bathroom door was pushed open.

"Oh!" I heard a man's voice utter in a thick German accent, "Vell, zees es most shurprising!"

I made sure my fluffy pink towel was covering all of me before spinning to get a look at the intruder.

Honestly, I wasn't sure where I should look with this guy, it caught me even more by surprise.

The man was surprisingly handsome, with long pink hair and a tall frame, almost as tall as Seto. He was dressed in a fancy purple suit, very bold.

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words, this was so strange, "Um… Why are you in my bathroom?"

"Forgeeve me, Fräulein, I vas looking vor sie lavatory, but it seems vate has a different plan in schtore vor us," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Was his tone oddly flirtatious?

He lifted my hand to his lips and whispered, "Eis not very often to meet schuch a vine young voman schuch as yourself. Your orbs are like radiant gems, I cahn't look avay."

He _was_ being flirtatious with me.

"Dude, I'm literally soaking wet in a bathroom and you think making a move seems like a good idea? And did you refer to my eyes as orbs? All I can think of is dead doll eyes, ya know? And my eyes are brown, what gems are brown?" I ranted, pulling my hand away. His face paled at my bluntness.

I probably would've been a bit nicer to the guy, but when you walk in on someone fresh out the shower that you've never met, you don't flirt with them, you apologize and then you get on with your life. I'm really not in hook up mode right now.

"Oh, vell, of course, Fräulein, I vill just ve on my vay," he coughed uncomfortably and shuffled away.

That was fucking weird.

I made my way into my bedroom across the hall from the bathroom once he was for sure gone to see Kisara waiting for me with a form fitting dress picked out.

"Ooo! You know what, you should let me waterfall braid your hair! It'd look so nice with the blond!" She giggled as she picked out a pair of flats. She knew I wouldn't wear heels and gave up on that mission pretty quickly.

"Did you see that pink haired guy?" I asked her as I sat between her legs on the floor so she could braid my hair.

"Who? Oh yeah! That guy! He is…oh what's his name? Right, of course, it's Zigfried von Schroeder! He runs Schroeder Corporation, which is like one of the top rival's against Kaiba Corp. these days. He's very nice, has a reputation as a womanizer though."

"Oh, I've already had the pleasure."

"What for real?"

"He walked in on me in the bathroom and released his French like charm!"

"French?"

"Yeah it's a French accent right?"

She gave a hearty laugh, "It's totally German, you goof!"

"Oh, well that's what I said."

"Seriously in the bathroom, though? That's kinda creepy."

"Maybe his womanizing hasn't been doing so well lately."

She laughed again, "Maybe not. Mr. Kaiba actually told me about him, I wonder why he is here though, he's a vampire."

"I wish my father would keep me more involved with these things."

"He's never had to train anyone like this before Jo, you have to give him a bit more credit. He is trying."

"Yeah, yeah, your right."

"All done!" she stated, patting her hands on her knees as a job well done, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

00000

I was truly surprised by the amount of people in our council room, almost every werewolf pack had one representative and there were many vampires, including Atem. Based on Kisara's face I could tell she was surprised too.

Making my way through the crowd, I quickly flagged down my father, Kisara right behind me.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are there so many people here?" I inquired.

"Your fiancée," he gestured to Kisara, "asked that we all meet here to discuss the treaty. Spirits only know what for."

"What? This is the first I've heard about it," Kisara proclaimed, looking quite frustrated.

"Why don't you two take a seat, he should be here any minute," my father suggested.

Seto was coming here? Why? I felt my heart pound just little faster with the idea of seeing him. Damnit, it's been two weeks and he still has such a strong hold over me. Snap out of it Jo, come on.

We sat next to Atem, and Zigfried wouldn't stop staring at me from across the room. It made me quite uneasy.

My father conducted business as usual, since there was no Kaiba in site.

About 15 minutes in, I began losing interest and started doodling on my notepad.

My concentration was quickly broken when the double doors were thrown open and in walk Seto Kaiba and Mokuba hot on his trail. Mokuba spotted me in an instant and gave me a smile. Seto didn't even look in my direction. I noticed Kisara light up a bit and sit straighter at the sight of her future husband.

I pressed a palm to my chest. My heart bounced off my ribcage.

This wasn't good. I'm sure everyone could hear it, by the way Atem glanced at me in worry. Hopefully, he thought it only startled me when the door slammed open.

The Kaiba brothers sure did know how to make an entrance.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what changes I am going to make to the treaty, which is why you are all here today," the elder Kaiba brother spoke strong and firmly, capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

I wasn't used to this, it made me nervous, intimidated, but so… turned on. He looked so intense, serious, and sinister. What was he up to?

"It's quite simple. I will marry Johannah Katsuya."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone who made it this far! I'm so glad you stuck with me! I appreciate the reviews, they really inspire me. I apologize for the inconsistency with the updates, everything has been so crazy. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

000000

An eerie silence filled the council room.

No movement, no breathing, no sound.

A stabbing pain found its way into my stomach. Was the room spinning?

Did he really just say that?

Warmth flooded my cheeks as all eyes turned slowly to look between Seto and myself.

"Excuse me?!"

"Why?"

My dad and Kisara's father spoke at the same time.

I tried desperately to swallow the lump in my throat as most of the members around the table continued to stare at me. Except Seto. The bastard still wouldn't look at me.

Red hot rage brewed in my stomach as I clenched my fists, ignoring the words my father yelled at Seto across the table.

"Mr. Katsuya, Mr. Himura, after doing more research on the backgrounds of the lycanthropic packs, it became obvious which is the more suitable choice. The Katsuya pack's origin predates the Himura clan by many decades and has been traditionally a stronger military powerhouse. It's quite insulting you'd think I wouldn't notice what you've been hiding from us," Seto stated, crossing his arms and taking a seat calmly.

"More suitable choice?! Since when was this negotiable?!" My father scoffed.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Kaiba, what are you insinuating?" Kai rose from his chair, fury adorning his cold features.

"You all planned this as a failsafe. If we did something to harm the first born of the Himura clan, you could come back at us with one of your strongest forces, the Katsuya clan. But if I marry the Beta of the Katsuya clan, the arrangement would even out the scales as the treaty suggests, wouldn't you say?" A smirk appeared on Seto's lips.

It was… strange to see him like this. He looked so sinister and smug. His words caused some of the council members to stiffen and the vampires to appear quite agitated and murmured amongst themselves as realization began to sink in.

That asshole. Why? What the fuck was he playing at? He didn't talk to me for so long, and now this dickturd turns up and demands me like this? I don't think so. He still didn't even acknowledge my presence.

The gentle touch of Kisara's hand broke me from my trance. I hadn't even noticed how tightly I was clenching my jaw and fists or how hard I was glaring at Seto until she had done so.

"Cousin, are you sure it is wise to call for such a change on the treaty now? The whole point of this treaty is peace. They will have no reason to use their forces against us," Atem growled from beside me. Cousin, huh? If I would've just fuckin' asked Atem when I met him about Seto, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess.

"Of course it is. The whole point of this is diplomatic equality," he dictated.

I rose from my chair, causing the legs to scrape against the floor and make a horrible noise. I was fucking furious.

"The Himura clan may be young, but it has made some of the greatest strides to end the war and the feud. While it might not be the strongest, it is by far one of the smartest, so do not. Ever. Again. Imply Kisara was offered as some sick attempt at not trustin' ya!" My voice boomed louder than I had intended.

The room fell silent again and I became very aware of all the attention on me, but I felt completely naked and disarmed by Seto's gaze finally meeting mine. He glared at me. Those eyes weren't Set's. This Seto's eyes were cold and unruly, demanding, and full of hatred. I swallowed when I realized what I had gotten myself into.

He said nothing for a while. Then he blinked.

Then he started laughing.

Everyone in the room seemed to gape in astonishment, except, of course, Mokuba, who just looked uncomfortable with this whole ordeal.

The sound was deep and baritone, almost genuine.

"Wh…what?" I felt the words leave my mouth. The fuck did I miss here?

"So feisty!" He chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his half-moon eyes. Everyone looked horrified.

He was mocking me. The mother fucker was mocking me in front of my clan and my future associates.

"Ya' fuckin' asshole-"I lurched across the table at him, but Atem and Kisara grabbed my arms and prevented me from giving this guy the flogging he deserved. His laughter stopped and his dead stare returned as well as that stupid fucking smirk.

I continued to swear at him, my accent getting so thick, I knew no one could understand my words, but my head was spinning and my vision was fading from color to a shaken up bottle of colored sand to complete darkness and back.

Kisara and Atem were trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear them. I noticed my father's voice mixed up in the mess of colors and sounds, too. All I could really make out through all my emotions was that I wanted to rip this fuckers head off.

I finally took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling dampness on my face. Partially sweat, partially tears.

"Are you alright, Jou?" Atem whispered to me, Kisara gently releasing my arm, the look of concern heavy on both of their faces.

They had managed to get me out of the meeting room and into the hallway, onto a white bench sitting adjacent to the door.

Kisara started pushing my damp hair out of my face and smiling brightly.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Jou. No one has ever done that for me…" she trailed off as her eyes started tearing up and she gave me a huge hug.

I was still trying to catch my bearings and figure out what exactly happened. Once reality caught up to me, a wave of heat flooded my face.

What had I done? Just stirred the pot more.

Universe: 10 billion and one.

Jou: zero.

"Your wolf took over and you tried to attack him," Atem confirmed my suspicion, "It's alright though, you only broke the table and a few chairs. The council… is quite upset."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit…" I held my head in my hands once Kisara released me from her hug.

"I get the feeling you two know each other," Atem observed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

I stared at him. He's too fuckin' smart, he's gonna be the one to get me into trouble.

Then he shrugged, "but that's not even possible, he's been out of the country."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Mokuba and Seto must've been keeping the missing ordeal under wraps even from their extended family.

I kept standing up and pacing and becoming lightheaded, before Atem or Kisara would convince me to sit back down, then get back up, and the process just repeated for the next several minutes.

"Fuck. What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

Now without thinking, I ran into the room in front of me and hollered, "I just want to make it painfully clear that I wanted to attack that man because he is an asshole, not because he is a vampire!"

Everyone in the room, which consisted of my father, Kai Himura, Seto Kaiba, two members of the lycanthropic high council, and an important woman with long black hair and a white robe, stared at me.

"Oh my, I mean- not that I- I didn't mean to- you're obviously- I really didn't think that through… um… your honors," I stammered before finally bowing before the high council. If dying of embarrassment was possible, it would be the easy way out.

"I am so sorry, we tried to keep her siting down but…" Kisara ran in after me and picked me up off the ground. Atem was in the doorway pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's completely lost it," he mumbled. I punched him in the shoulder as I passed him and he began to shut the door.

"Wait," the woman declared in a soothing tone, "Come here, Miss Katsuya."

I froze in my steps. Please no, I was obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown, if not already there. These people could see right through me.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the circle of supernaturals.

"Yes…ma'am?" I squeaked.

She let out a warm smile and held out her hand. I glanced at my father for reassurance. He nodded his head.

Reaching out, she took my hand in both of hers and closed her eyes.

Magic, am'I'right?

But I didn't feel any crazy magic mumbo jumbo. Maybe it was just her strange way of giving a handshake.

She let my hand go and looked up at me.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, one of the Grand Assembly for the vampires and one of six authors of this treaty of amity. We have been discussing an altercation, which pertains to you. I'm sure you are already aware of what it is," she informed me, calmly. She reminding me of Ryou oddly.

I clenched my teeth and nodded.

"I will tell you what I told Kisara, if we decided on this option, you are doing this for the good of both our people. So much will come of this, I promise. Were just going to make some votes, once more of the councilmen arrive, and finalize some statements. You can return to your friends and rest up, you've got quite the future ahead of you," she smiled and patted my shoulder. My father looked at me somberly and Kisara.

As I turned around, I noticed Mokuba sitting on a bench against the wall. He stood up and helped me hobble out of the meeting room and back to the comfortable white bench in the hall.

"Why is he doing this Mokuba?" I whispered before Kisara or Atem could dote on me.

He looked at me somberly, "I'll tell you later."

000000

I stormed down the hallways pissed, loud, hungry, and I needed a goddamn drink. This whole fucking residence if not the entire Katsuya territory would feel my wrath if I'd had my way.

My father informed me that the remaining members of the Vampire Assembly and Werewolf High Council were 'unavoidably detained' until tomorrow. Which meant everyone was welcome to stay at the pack leader's home until it was time for the council of war.

Which means the lovely Seto Kaiba was staying upstairs if he so chose. Which he did according to Mokuba. Actually, everyone decided to stay. Apparently, no one wanted to miss out on this charming ordeal. Whoopty-Doo. Full house at the Katsuya house.

I found myself grunting loudly about how much I hated him as I fumed my way into the kitchen (little Juno happy trailing behind me) which smelled very strongly of…baked goods? Bread maybe?

Ahh…food.

"OH!" someone gasped followed by a loud crash.

I froze in my spot and looked towards the sound.

A sandy blond mane of hair was franticly trying to sweep up hot chocolate cupcake crumbs from the floor and back into the equally as hot pan from which they fell from and failing miserably.

"I told Karim to make sure no one came in here- excuse me! Are you just going to stand and watch or are you going to help me pick this up?!" She said, turning her harsh violet eyes to glare at me.

Raising my eyebrows, I walked over and leaned down to help, Juno already taking it upon herself to eat some of the stray crumbs. "Well, ya could've asked me a bit nicer, but sheesh. Ey, Juno don't eat that, you're gonna get sick!" I growled, and shooed her from the room.

"Well this kitchen is the Katsuya's personal kitchen! The guest kitchen is on the opposite side of the house unless you're waiting for dinner which will be served to you in the dining hall. Since you startled me, you get to help- ouch!" she snapped, sticking one of her fingers into her mouth. She must've burned it on the pan.

"Hey now! I didn't mean ta scare ya," I tried to reason with her, my nerves wearing thin with this wonderful day, "B'sides. I am a Katsuya, Jou, to be exact."

She raised one eyebrow and stared at me, "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Eh? But I am!"

"Whatever, just grab the broom since you know where you're going,_ 'Katsuya'_," she instructed, giving up on the scooping method and moving the empty hot pan to the stove top.

I shuffled over, grabbed the broom from the broom closet, and shuffled back, angrily mumbling the whole way.

"Oh, I… I didn't think, you're for real Jou? I was expecting someone…"

Something snapped inside of me, but I took a deep breath and turned slowly, grinding my teeth "Expecting what?" The tension in the air could be cut like butter.

She looked surprised at me, and started nervously laughing, "Oh did I say that? I mean, um… well, you know. You're really talked up you know? Haha…" she scratched the back of her head anxiously.

"No really. Please tell me. What am I talked up to be? Are you disappointed?" I pressed for answers. I knew the workers talked about us, but I was curious to hear, if not insulted by her tone.

"I'm Malik, since you asked," she stated, disregarding my interrogation and extending a very tan hand.

I for a second contemplated not shaking it, but I knew better. "I've never seen ya here before," I spoke, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, I just started about a week ago. Karim told me you've been staying here and you usually like to eat lots of sweets when you're finished training, so I was picturing someone…taller…" She spoke carefully.

Malik was very blunt and quite sassy, but it was oddly refreshing.

As I dumped all the crumbs into the trash, I felt a smile spread across my face, despite all my rage. Karim noticed my love for sweets, huh? He was so thoughtful. He'd been working for our family as the head butler- but I hate that word for it, he's more relaxed than a fancy butler- since I was a little kid. He could always do these awesome magic tricks that I could never figure out.

"How about a drink to go with those cookies I smell, huh?" I asked, spinning around. Time to do something with all this rage and the aching in my belly. She looked surprised, "Wait, for real?"

"Do you think you can match me shots?" I challenged, straightening my glasses.

A spark gleamed in her eyes, "Game on."

00000

"Another, milady!" I demanded, after sucking viciously on the lime and slamming my favorite Antonio's tequila shot glass on the table.

Malik opened her mouth up as wide as she could and stuck her tongue out, squeezing her eyes tight.

"So bitter," she growled, but poured another round, getting most of the alcohol on the table. I licked my hand and began shaking the salt, lid coming undone and salt coating the table top and the front of my shirt.

"Awe , fuuuckk man…" I grumbled, Malik unable to stop laughing at my idiotic display.

"You should've seen you're faaace," she laughed.

The nerves in my throat still burning from my first four shots, I downed another. A howl escaped my lips, Malik joining in. I fucking hated tequila.

"Giving up, Katsuya? I win then?" Malik tested, when I stood up. I turned my attention to Juno, who was sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Hear that, Juno?!" I yelled, she perked her head up at the sound of her name, "Malik think's I can't take anymurr than this? Bah. I got this."

0000

"Maybe…we should shlow down, Katttshuyah," Malik slurred after the next shot, "that's like sheven ergg… eight shots in like fifteen minutes or shumthin'?" She squinted and grabbed her forehead.

"Er ya sayin' I win?" I giggled, dancing back and forth to the music playing on Malik's phone.

"Nahh man… okay, yeah I give, I might geht vomit heeyuh," she grumbled, laying her head on the table, contemplating the meaning of life since she LOST! I AM THE VICTOR!

Dancing around the room, my assault on the sugar cookies and cinnamon rolls Malik had made began. They were so good!

"Malik! These er' so yummy! Let's make more!" I found myself yelling, inhaling the treats.

"Wh…we did that sooo faaayst…" she mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

Rocking back and forth, I finally convinced Malik to dance with me, be it reluctant. I didn't drink as often as I did when I was younger, but I still got it.

A heavy cloud rested over my body that I needed to shake off, so I just kept jumping up and down when Malik wouldn't dance with me.

Spirits I need this.

00000

"I bet your punch isn't even that strrrong," Malik garbled, waving a bottle of some sort of wine cooler she'd found.

"I bet a hundred doll hairs it isss, Mali'!"

"Fiyne! Punch meh in the face!"

"Nooo! I'm not gonna punch ya in ya face!"

"Jou, iz da only way to know, okay so just doo it!"

"But we just met ya know, I dun wanna hurt'cha!"

"Well you're not gonna if ya keep whining about it- Ooo! Do we hav' wine?"

"I dunno, but 'm not gonna punch ya!"

Malik grabbed my arm, and flailed it back and forth, "How'bout we do it at da same time, kay? We'll know who's really duh strongest!"

"Okay okay okay,"

We both stood in the middle of the kitchen with shaky legs, our fists up, unable to stop laughing, "Ohmigosh we're really doin' this.

"Ready?" I tested, once I finally stopped the room from spinning… temporarily.

"On three, kay? One."

"Two."

"Thr-," we began to say in unison.

"Vell," a voice broke in and Juno barked at the intruder, "Vat are you lovely ladies doing?"

Leaning in the doorway was none other than that…oh lord what was his name? Ziggy? Zigfield? Zigfried? That was right, Zigfried.

"M, about ta kick some ass," Malik informed him confidently, swaying in her stance, and eventually falling over.

I attempted to lift her but found my balance failing me as I almost fell on top on her, when an arm wound around my middle, just under my breasts.

"Whoa, uh… thanks, Zigfried," I tried to regain my footing to no avail. Zigfried simply held me close in his arms and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. That felt…nice. I tried to focus my eyes on Zigfried, but they weren't working like they should. Stupid fucking eyes. Wait, was it really Zigfried? Was that hair pink or brown?

"Whoa, Mr. Feely," Malik stumbled getting all the letters out, "unhand my new sparring buddy, creep!"

"I vink it only appropriate zat I escort you ladies to your rooms, yes?" He stated, pulling Malik up in his other arm. Damn he was strong, just like Seto… bleck… Seto. My room, yeah my bed sounded nice. I hate so much shit to do tomorrow, with Kisara's party and that stupid Council of War, yuck maybe just another drink instead…

"Just don't try anything, Feely," Malik grumbled, wrapping her arm around his neck as he began leading us to Malik's room in the back of the house.

Seto… he was so fucking impossible, and my skin was so hot and sweaty, and Zigfried's arm was so strong and comforting, just like Seto's… no not Seto's. He was an asshole and I deserve better. Maybe Zigfried isn't such a bad idea.

"Wait… Jou, do ya wan' meh ta come witcha?" Malik spoke, resting her head against the door frame.

"I got this, go ta bed Mali, I'll see ya in the mornin'. We'll hav' breakfess' together, okay?"

"That sounds awesssome," She mumbled, shuffling into the darkness of her room.

Zigfried walked me to my room very slowly, and I kept stumbling and falling and moaning, he didn't seem to mind, how sweet.

"Thanks, Zigfried, ya so niiice," I whimpered leaning in close to his ear so he could hear me.

"Here, Fräulein, vet me just carry you like vis," he began, pulling my legs around his waist, like a piggy front ride! Hehehe… so dirty.

"Wait… Wh-at? My room isn't upstairs," I grumbled, my drunken fog.

He chuckled, "Just a detour, love, not much vurther."

That made sense. I snuggled my head into his neck. Flowers, I'm not sure what kind, but it was niiiice. Not like Seto's, but I didn't care about what Seto smelled like. Not anymore.

I groaned as my body was suddenly smashed between Zigfried and a wooden door.

"My apologizes, I just 'ave to get the door 'ere…" he trailed off, enjoying the warmth our bodies shared and taking his sweet time doing so, "I see vy Heir Kaiba es interested en vuch a vondervul voman like you…" he brushed more strands of hair behind my ear.

Wait… did we go back downstairs? Warning bells started to ring in my core. Something wasn't right.

"Zigfried," I began when a stupid smug snotty voice interrupted me.

"What are you doing?"

My vision was blurry but I wasn't stupid. Standing there in all his stupid smugness, was none other than the bane of my existence, Seto fucking Kaiba. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched, he was livid.

"Ah, Heir Kaiba," Zigfried acknowledged him, going rigid, and releasing his hold on my legs, allowing them to slide down and eventually touch the floor, "I vas just,"

"Don't speak. Jou, come," he snarled.

"Oh, naw, ya don't get to be here," I barked, striding up to him, "Don't fuckin' look at meh like that, I'm a grown ass adult and I do what I want, _mom._"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Zigfried, who was quite interested in my outburst.

"Nu-uh!" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look down at me, "Spirits, why ya' so tall- you can't be here once ya did what ya did – whoa… why ya always gotta smell so good, huh?

My fists grasped the folds of his fancy jacket and pulled him in to bury my face in the crook of his neck, and get a better whiff. He tensed at how vigorously I threw myself at him. How was it even possible to smell like that? I wanted his scent all over me… hehehe… that was dirtier than I meant it do be. It was hard to not go to that place when he was around.

There was the kisses, the heat, that want-want-waaant….

A part of me recognized the alcohol to blame for the intensity of my remembrance, but I didn't mind the reminder. He was this close, maybe just a little bit more.

"Fräulein…" Zigfried gasped at the display, pulling me from my drunken haze.

Seto pulled away quickly, as if he also just remembered the other's presence.

"Yeah, Richboy, what are ya doin'?!" I tried to play off, pushing him back.

"You came to me, mutt. Looks like you know who your master is," Seto growled, with a smirk on his face.

My fury returned, how dare this guy?! "Bite me, Richboy!" I yelled, causing Seto's eye's to flash and his brows to furrow.

He roughly grabbed my arm and began leading me back down the hallway. My rage quickly turned to fear with the intensity of his strides and his death grip on my arm. Bleating as I looked at Zigfried quickly deciding I didn't want to die yet, "Wait… where are we goin?"

"Yes, Heir Kaiba, let the lady,"

Seto interrupted him again, "I'm taking her to her room. The next time I see you, Zigfried, I can promise you will regret the course of action you chose tonight." I could practically hear Zigfried's swallow as he stumbled into his room. Seto's face looked willing and able to kill, and I did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

Seto's fingers dug deeper into my skin as he harshly dragged me to the stairwell.

"Loooook, Seto, I was super happy wit' Ziggy, there,"

"Oh really?" He turned and looked at me hotly, "He was trying to take you to bed in the pathetic state that you're in. Were you even thinking?"

I fumbled on trying to pull his fingers off my arm as I yelled back, "You don't' a claim on my body, Moneybags! I can do whatever I want with it! Maybe I wanted to sleep with Zigfried, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Really, Mutt? You expect me to believe that you want him? _Him_?"

I scoffed at him, "Stop. Fuckin'. Callin'. Me. A mutt. Why does it even matta' anyways? Ya gonna be married ta Kisara, so ya can't make me feel all go anymore, 'kay?"

He released my arm and stared into my eyes, choosing his words very carefully with a clenched jaw. I glared back with just as much intensity, flashing my canine teeth.

Then he continued walking down the stairwell.

I stood their dumbfounded for a moment. He just gave up?

"Hey, don't'cha walk away from me!" I hollered, stumbling on the stairs.

He froze and turned around slowly. So this is what it felt like to be on the receiving end of someone who can and would murder me.

Lucky me, my feet decided to stop working and I plummeted down a few steps and into Seto's sturdy chest, which held both of our weight unwavering. Damn that must be nice.

I pulled myself up to a better standing position by using the folds of his jacket and no help from him. He simply stood there radiating fury, nostrils flaring.

Once I was able to stand on my own, an epiphany struck me, "Oh! You're jealous!"

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Stop. Speaking." The sight of his white teeth and his glowing eyes made think of a dragon, but that didn't stop me from provoking him.

"Fine then, Mr. Seto Kaiba, why don't you touch me then? Why don't you do what Zigfried couldn't eh? Go ahead, I'm giving you permission," Standing a single step higher than him, we were almost at the same height. I jutted my chin up towards him, and outstretched my arms.

His eyes were glowing so bright and alive, he had a dangerous glint in them. What did I just say?

"Stop."

"Why, huh? Isn't dis whatcha want, moneybags?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me the rest of the way down the steps and towards my room. I began bleating and begging and threatening, anything to get him to let go of me, damn that fucking vice grip he had.

"Jou. Enough," he growled. His eye's remained trained on the path to my door. I wasn't ready for this to be over. He made his point, I was willing to admit that at this stage, I was fucking desperate for some damned action at this point. I'd never had any before, why couldn't I indulge for once?! Everybody was teasing me and Seto was _right here_, and I knew he could easily take care this problem.

I began unbuttoning my shirt.

"C'mon, Seto, I'm right here, why don't'cha just take me…" I whispered.

"Damnit, puppy, would you just…" he turned back to look at me, his mouth hanging open, "…Fuck…"

"Yeah, fuck me," I bleated, pressing myself against his arm.

His jaw clenched tight enough to make his teeth shatter and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't control myself when you say shit like that, pup…" he grumbled.

I shrugged out of my shirt in what I hoped was an enticing, but damn it'd been so long since I'd done a strip tease, I had no idea.

The battle began to keep my shirt on my body, he finally gave up and wrapped his jacket around me. Did he really not want me? No he did, when he was in his rut it was me that he wanted. But that was before his memories returned.

My room was so close, I could make out the door in my blurry vision. He would leave once we got there.

It was killing me.

"Please, Set..oh…" the whimper was so pathetic I could barely believe it came from my mouth. But he stopped in his tracks for the umpteenth time that night.

Then he slammed me up against the wall.

"The teasing… this is your own fault, Jou." Then he kissed me. I take that back, he didn't kiss, he _consumed_ me, biting down on my lower lip to make me open my mouth.

This was different then his first few kisses. Those were soft and passionate, this was fierce and powerful, and… frightening. His touch was demanding, and our bodies fit together perfectly. I couldn't stop my body from shaking, and desperately trying to snuggle closer.

The ferocity made my lips swollen and the taste of metal filled my mouth from him biting so hard on my lips. I made sure to return the favor.

He kept growling, and it was more erotic than anything I could even dream of.

Pulling away for breath was probably the hardest thing I'd had to do in a long time. His eyes open wide and staring intensely at me, no color in his face or irises.

Giggles escaped my lips in between pants and I kissed him again. I liked this a lot, this is what I wanted. All the shit I'd been through these last few months, it'd all been worth it for this very moment.

"Nugh…Seto! Take me please!" I whimpered, arching my hips against him.

Unfastening his tie took so much more effort than my clumsy fingers could manage, and he reached up and stopped me.

"Puppy, stop." He whispered.

Oh spirits.

Not now.

Please don't stop now, not again.

If I just got this stupid fucking tie, maybe he would…

"You're intoxicated. You don't know what you're doing. You might not even remember this. Someone could see us here, too," He whispered, softer.

"No, no, nonononono, please, this is one thing I know that I want right now, don't stop, please Seto…"

My voice cracked.

Damnit.

Every. Fucking. Time.

He pressed his forehead against mine and held both of my hands in his.

"I've got to get you to bed," he whispered, and pulled away to leave me standing unsteady against the wall near my bedroom door.

"Wait, no, Seto," I tried to grab after him.

Cold.

He grabbed the handle to my room and held the door open for me.

A shaky breath filled my lungs, and I bit my already swollen lips with piercing force. His taste still lingered.

Rage boiled in my stomach.

"Don't worry Jou! I'll protect your innocence!" I heard a voice holler from behind me.

I turned in time to see a familiar sandy blonde mop charge and tackle Seto by the stomach.

He didn't get to the floor, but she pushed him back a couple steps, I couldn't even do that.

Damn she really was stronger.

"It's fine, Malik, he's not going to touch me," I stated with a lot more venom than I meant. His eyes narrowed at me.

She released her death grip on Kaiba, to give him a good look. "Ohmigosh! Mr. Kaiba! I didn't, I mean, I-I-I, I um, I am so sorry, I thought you were that pink haired creep. I, um, thanks, again, for this job opportunity, I am so grateful…." She kept bowing her head and apologizing and rambling.

Is this what I usually sound like? Nah.

000000

My father awoke me by grabbing the end of my mattress and shaking it with such vigor. It was his favorite way to awaken me when it was get shit done around the house days.

"Wake up, Johannah. I heard you had some fun last night," he began, causing me to sit straight up. A little too fast for the horrific headache resting behind my eyebrows. Last night. Ohhhh…fuck. I did what I did best, make things worse.

Wait did he know?

"You and Malik had a bit too much to drink huh? The kitchen is an absolute disaster. Karim is having Malik clean it all up, so you get to start your physical training at 5am, isn't that nice?" He was in a black jogging suit with a whistle around his neck, power standing on the end of my bed.

"You seriously woke me up at five? Dad, I'm gonna murder you!"

"Oh? How about a three mile jog huh? Get up. You're going. Now, Katsuya, let's go!"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

The spirits really did hate me.

00000

It's been decided that purple and blue punching bag closely resembled Kaiba's face.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! ARRRGHH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU IHATEYOU IHATEYOU MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN SHIT COCK BALLS SHIT DAMN FUCK FUCK FUCK! NUGH!" The sound of sand spilling against the floor, as my fist when clean through the material.

"Fuck!" I hissed, kicking the fucking bag for breaking, and sitting on the floor, pulling at the roots of my hair.

"Damn, remind me not to piss you off," a voice said from behind me.

"Oh! Malik, I…"

"I'm sure the bag had it coming," She said, taking a seat on the floor next to me, "I heard about your punishment."

"Yeah, sorry you had to clean up the kitchen by yourself," I said, stretching out my shoulders.

"Ha! Karim let me sleep in, you're was so much worse, I'm so sorry," Malik giggled.

"My father has it out to get me. Will you been attending the Council of War with everyone else in this goddamn city?"

"Well, it is history in the making. No one has ever attempted to change a treaty after it's already been written. Kaiba has balls and he's never lost. He fought to get me a job here, through Atem."

"Why would it be so hard to get a job here?"

"I thought it was obvious. I'm a vampire bro." She curled up her upper lip to show off her fangs. "You're kind of daft aren't you?"

I just laughed, "Among other things…"

"How do you feel about this whole thing? It's so much easier to talk about when it's not you in the arranged marriage. What do you want?"

"I…No one's ever asked me that before. I just want to open up a restaurant in a vampire district and for some goddamn peace and a man to sleep with, but no. Nope, Jou can't have that."

"Why not huh?"

"Nothing's that simple."

"I never said it would be simple. But it's totally possible."

I exhaled sharply from my nose… it totally was possible. I could be married to Seto, with a restaurant in the vampire district, our marriage symbolizing a standing peace treaty. Maybe…maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

For the first time in months, seems finally seemed like they'd be panning out.

000000

I cracked my neck as Kisara picked out an outfit for our meeting.

"I'm oddly nervous," she whispered.

"It's understandable, it only pertains to our entire future. Hey, what about your party tonight?"

"Huh? Oh! Not to worry, I've got that taken care of, everything is good to go. I was going to head over once were done, would you like to ride with me?"

"Sure," I smiled at her as I stepped into my dress slacks, "What do you want to happen at the Council, Kisara?"

Her gaze was on the floor as she gave me a halfhearted smile. "Well, I want to marry him. I think. He's so handsome, I've been trained since I was 14 for the moment when we are to be wed. I've studying everything I can about ruling vampire districts. I guess, it was odd to feel everything I've been planning for my whole life could be gone you know?"

I didn't even think about that.

Fuck.

"Damn… I'm sorry this happened on the day of your party Kisara."

"It's fine, it's good to know sooner rather than later. Shall we?"

000000

The council room was hot, and sticky, and completely crammed. I'd never seen this many people here before, it was insane. The whole area was in unrest before the High Council finally stood and called the meeting to attention.

I sat next to my father, one seat away from Kaiba who refused to acknowledge me.

Isis stood and began the discussion, "We have been discussing the suggested amendment to the treaty. We have finally come to a decision. The ruling still stands, Seto Kaiba and Kisara Himura will be wed for the greater good of our people. The wedding will be one the harvest moon. Meeting adjourned."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kisara let out a sigh of relief. Everyone in the meeting room began chatting amongst one another, but I was frozen.

I didn't know what to think. I blinked.

Breathe, Jou, just breathe.

There was nothing I _could_ do. Hopelessness sat in the pit of my stomach once my breath hitched in my throat.

Seto didn't even look at me, his face expressionless as he spoke to Mokuba.

I rubbed my eyelids under my glasses. Damnit, why did I listen to Malik? Why did I get my hopes up?! I should've known… I should've…

A warm grasp on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. Atem's gaze was filled with concern and worry.

"I asked if you were feeling alright, Jou. You're quite pale," he stated. I didn't even realize how long I'd been sitting there, everyone had left the room except for the two of us.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

"Come now, what's really going on. You haven't moved since they called the decision. Would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

As he spoke, a weird feeling welled up in my belly. "I-I… I can't talk about it now. I want to, but I… I don't think I'll be able to calmly," I responded, keeping my attention on my retractable claws.

He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I'm here, when you're ready."

I sniffled, "Thanks, man."

I heard him stand and leave the room, the door latching left me completely alone.

How did I feel about all this shit?

Seto wasn't in my life for very long, and yet I felt more attached to him than anyone before. I'd never had a relationship with anyone, hell, I technically wasn't in a relationship with Seto, but we had… something. At least I thought we did. Love? No, it wasn't that, it couldn't be. But it was more than just a fling, or lust. So why the hell did my chest hurt this badly? He wouldn't even fucking look at me. No smile, no nod, not even a glance. That mother fucker.

"_Just breathe, Johannah,"_ I heard Yugi whisper in my head.

I'd get through this. I would. I would be stronger. I'd show that vampire that he didn't have the power over me that he thought he did. I wouldn't let him ignoring me affect me. No way.

Running my fingers through my hair and taking a deep breath I stood and looked over to the chair my father usually sat on, at the head of the table. It'd be mine. I had to help lead my clan to peace. This might be one of the first peace treaties, but we still had a long way to go before we were viewed as equals.

0000000

Sugar coated the front of my light green dress as I stuffed more apple dumplings down my craw.

Kisara's party was insane. Her home was easily the size of Mokuba's and decorated in huge blue and white drapes and flowers. An orchestra played classical music somewhere outside but could be heard from pretty much anywhere on the estate. Everyone was dressed all fancy, and all types of race were there. It was amazing actually.

Kisara had painted my nails and picked me out this revealing backless dress after the meeting and talked about how excited she was for party. She'd even convinced me to wear a pair of heels. I couldn't handle the open back and spaghetti straps, I could feel myself tripping or something and falling out, so I but on a black blazer when Kisara wasn't paying attention. I tried to feign excitement, which she seemed to run with since she didn't question it.

Still a little butt sore from the outcome of the meeting, I took up my post around the food table. I refrained from just dunking my head in the blue punch bowl, but the more I drank of it, the better idea it sounded. So yummy….

"Now announcing, Kisara Himura and Seto Kaiba," the dramatic door announcer boomed, and I glared at the sole source of my problems.

Kaiba didn't go all out for the whole ordeal, but he looked damn fine in a tailored white suit with a blue tie. _So yummy… _

I shook my head at the thought. He's off limits, Jou. Don't even.

I stumbled over my feet as I strode up towards the two. I'll give that guy a piece of my mind, that smug bastard. A hand grasped mine and pulled me from my target.

"Do you know how to waltz, Johannah?" Atem asked me, pulling me towards the dancefloor. I stared back at Seto longing to be dancing with him, but allowed myself to be dragged away. He hadn't seen me. What a shock.

I realized the room was spinning quite a bit when Atem pulled me to him. "Don't Jou. You'll get yourself into a world of trouble," he whispered to me as we started moving to the sweet sounds of the orchestra.

"What are ya talkin' bout, man?" I questioned. He didn't know about what happened between Seto and me. Awe fuck.

"Jou, I can see the way you look at him, it's not that hard to figure out," He said, spinning me just bit too quickly and causing me to lose my balance and grasp onto the folds of his coat to steady myself, both of us apologizing to one another. At that moment, I heard a growl from behind me but when I looked back, all I noticed was Seto and Kisara talking to some reporters against one of the back walls.

I rubbed my forehead before falling back into sync with the other dancers. "Jou, please tell me what's going on. I want to help you, and I want to see my cousin happy, but I can't do that unless I know all the details. I managed to get a bit out of Yugi, but she insisted I get the story from you."

When I was seeing two Atems and I couldn't remember was steps came next, I knew it was time to stop.

We walked out to the gardens and found a place to sit in front of a large white dragon fountain. Handing me a glass of water that I didn't even notice he'd picked up, he sat back on his hands and stretched his feet out in front of him, looking back into the light of the party. There were only a few other people on the garden patio, but they didn't seem to pay us any mind.

Not realizing how hot and dry my mouth was until the water touched it, I drank it as quickly as I could. My ankles and feet hurt from clumsily tripping and rolling them all night in these stupid heels so I pulled my foot up and began working on the small buckle keeping them strapped to me.

Atem chuckled beside me, "Would you like some help there?"

It quickly became a matter of pride, my vision was blurring and I couldn't get my fingers to cooperate with the tiny contraption. "Nah, unless you've got a pocket knife or something, I will defeat these evil shoes! Gahh."

"Does he return your feelings?" Atem asked quietly.

Fuck these shoes. Why did I let Kisara convince me to wear them? I hate heels. "I dunno. Probably not, I thought he did, but lately I'm not so sure," I spoke quickly, pulling my foot up to my mouth and using my teeth to try and pull the tiny buckle off. No dice.

Atem gasped next to me, "J-Jou, maybe you shouldn't be…"

When he trailed off I finally gave him all my attention. A blush had dusted his cheeks and he had his head turned in embarrassment. "What?" I asked confused. He shifted uncomfortably and gestured to my legs.

I completely forgot I was in a dress I was so focused on being rid of the death traps on my feet. It was a silky material that brushed the ground even in the heels, but a high slit on the left side. I realized I'd given him and everyone else on the garden patio a clean view at the lacy white panties I was wearing.

Greaaaaaaat. Heat flooded my body as I quickly adjusted the dress to cover myself. Maybe I should drown myself in that blue punch bowl.

He cleared his throat and kneeled on the pavement. I shifted away, the fuck was he doing. I was too paranoid, he just reached down and began to release the buckle on the heels.

"My cousin is… different, Jou. But if you two are happy, I don't know. He is engaged… this is quite a predicament isn't it?" He chuckled softly and placed one of the deathly heels on the fountain next to me.

"You're telling me," I muttered, wiggling my free toes.

"Jou, just be honest with me," he whispered, standing with the other heel in hand then leaning close to my face, "do you love him?"

I froze. I wasn't expecting an interrogation. Why was he asking all these questions anyway? Why did it matter? I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied, "I don't know. But I care for him, or, I mean, the old him. Why?"

He tilted his head, "the old him?"

I quickly realized I said too much and open my mouth to explain myself, but Atem was suddenly ripped from me.

"Just what do you think you're doing, cousin?" I heard a venomous voice hiss.

"Seto? We were just talking," Atem explained calmly, relaxing his hands at his sides once he recognized the attacker.

A wave of heat rushed over me when I saw him. He did such weird things to me… I didn't understand.

"That's most certainly not what it looked like_, Atem_," he spat. My eye's widened, what did he think we were doing?

"Hey!" I hollered, catching the attention of the two, and realizing everyone in the patio and some of the people inside were staring at the three of us, "Kaiba, let go of him!"

Seto's cold blue eyes stared at me under his furrowed eyebrows, but he released Atem, spun on his heel, and went back inside.

"The fuck are you looking at," he snarled at those still staring, anger radiating from his body as he disappeared into the sea of people.

Atem started laughing, "Holy shit, I've never seen anything like _that_ before!" He smacked his knee and sat back down on the fountain.

I rubbed my eyes again, and turned to Atem, "what's so funny?"

"Seto only gets that aggressive when someone is threatening Mokuba! H-he really likes you," he said between laughs. I heard my heart pound.

I scoffed, "he's got quite the way of showing it."

"I told you, Jou, he's different."

"Jou!" Someone hollered and tackled me from behind.

"Yug', ya gotta let me up, breathin' is important!" I wheezed, trying to break away.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you for so long!" she hugged me once we were on our feet.

"Damn, Yug', ya look hot!" I gasped at her black formfitting cocktail dress. Her golden arm bands jingled as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her face turning red.

"T-thanks, Jou. I came to see if maybe…" She pressed her pointer fingers together nervously before glancing at Atem, "You'd like to…um… maybe… I mean… O-only if you wanted… maybe…"

"I'd love to dance, Yugi," he smiled, taking her hand, "We'll speak later, Jou."

I nodded as the two of them followed the same path as Seto.

I leaned against the side of the railing looking out into the gardens. Why did emotions have to be so hard?

Set liked me, I knew that for sure. This Seto though, I wasn't so sure. He wanted to marry me, but it was only because he thought we were… uh…. Cheating in the treaty. Right? Or did he want to because he… but he doesn't even look at me! Then he does shit like protect me from Zigfried and Atem… not that I needed protection, but why would he if he didn't care?

"Gah!" I groaned, hitting my head against the railing. This was too frustrating.

I just needed to talk to him, just a few minutes alone to see what he thought. If he wanted a future with me, would I want one with him? He was engaged, we'd have to break a treaty that could possibly get us banished… if he wanted that. WHAT DID HE WANT?! What did _I _want?!

"What's on your mind, Jou?!" Kisara's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. She was gracefully sitting cross legged on the railing next to me, looking into the gardens.

I sighed, "Just trying to figure things out. How's your birthday going?"

She gave me a gentle smile, "Jou, I've talked about me enough, you've been so stressed lately, what's really going on?"

Kisara was really so sweet, and I was insanely jealous. I hated when I saw her with Seto because my mind instantly went to such dark places. Why couldn't she just be a massive bitch to make this easier? I could tell she was very passionate about being with Seto, and I really didn't want to be the one break her heart.

"Kisara, I just…I…ow!" I hissed when something sharp hit the back of my head, "The hell?!" I looked at my hand to see a smear of blood before Kisara gasped, "Ohmigosh, are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah, what was that?" I gasped, applying pressure to the wound on my head and turning to see who my attacker was. I noticed someone dive into one of the rose bushes, and grunt in pain. I started to stride over, but for the second time that night, I was stopped.

"Oh, Jou, just… um… just a second, I can handle this," she began, walking over to my attacker. I stared as she pulled the man from the bush and onto his feet. They stood close to one another, a little too close, speaking very softly. He was clothed in a dress shirt and black slacks, covered in mud from the knee down, with no shoes. He had a short black beard and his wild black hair was pulled into a short ponytail.

He reached up and caressed her face and she pushed him back. They were just out of earshot and I couldn't hear a word, but he looked very pained. What were they talking about? He kept grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, this time, she didn't push him away.

Where they together? I felt warmth rise in my bones, was she in love with someone else?!

He placed a small box in her hands, kissed the top of her head, and then started sprinting into the darkness.

Kisara started walking back, her attention solely on the box in her hands.

"Kisara?" I broke her from her thoughts. She shook her head and smiled up at me. She took her place back on the railing and opened up the small box, gasping.

"What is it?" my curiosity got the best of me. So many questions! She quickly shut the box and looked as though she was about to start crying.

"Jou, please, tell no one of what you saw today. In fact, just forget you saw anything at all, please." She pleaded, grabbing both of my hands and stared into my eyes.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," I smiled.

000000

My subconscious led me back to my spot at the banquet table. Upon my return, a large white and I'm pretty sure vanilla five layered cake rested in the center. Awe shucks... Some waiters where already cutting and handing out pieces, I must've missed something.

I quickly downed a few more cups of the lovely punch before a pleasant buzz filled my body. Ya know what I wanted right now? Just to be full and content. Yeah, maybe a nice nap on one of Kisara's fancy smancy beds here.

I wasn't much needed here since most of my friends were preoccupied… as usual. Which again, didn't bother me. So I began my journey away from the festivities and towards my designated guest room.

"Spirits, it was roasting in here!" I yelled, not realizing most of the attention around the room was on me, and I flung the coat aimlessly behind me, letting my hot skin breath.

I heard faint comments of my lack of shoes and strange behavior but my mind didn't process it.

Why was it so fucking hot?! I started fanning myself, but it wasn't cool enough, so I started pulling at the front of my dress.

I didn't get far before a familiar scent captured my attention, causing me to wrinkle my nose. Gaah… that smell did crazy things to me…

I spun quickly to run directly into the chest of none other than Seto Kaiba himself, spilling my blue punch all down the front of his white tuxedo.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, instantly trying to clean the fabric and only smearing it deeper into the fabric.

Kaiba's lips turned into a snarl, "Nice, mutt. Destroying my clothes already?"

"It's not my fault you were right behind me - heeey, why where you following me so closely huh?" Raising an eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed, "Do you ever stop talking?" Those fucking eyes made me even warmer, how the hell did he manage to do that?

"'S a simple question, _Kaiba_."

A small crowd of people were staring at us at this point, but it was irrelevant.

"I don't have time for this," he hissed and stormed away from me for the second time that night.

"H-hey! Wait! I need to talk to you!" I hollered. Nice, Jou way to prove he didn't affect you. I couldn't help it, though. I just…I just wanted to be near him.

He whirled around and bent down to be right in my face- a little too close, not that I was opposed, "Stop. Speaking. There is nothing to talk about, _dog_."

I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw. I didn't mind the playful puppy comments out of flirting but I was getting real sick of being called a dog as an insult. I'd had enough.

"Stop calling me that! Please Kaiba, I just want to ask you something!" I yelled, rage boiling my blood.

He continued his strides to the guest wing, pulling off his stained coat in the process before glaring over his shoulder at me, "You've got thirty seconds, talk."

I was surprised to hear him say something, let alone agree to chat. I didn't even know what I should say, especially in front of everyone, whose eyes moved back and forth between the two of us.

As we walked into a corridor where we were finally alone, he hissed to himself, "If she asks me to fuck her again…"

That didn't seem to be an issue for long as Kaiba thundered ahead, I desperately tried to keep up with his long strides, practically in a run beside him.

"H-hey look, I just wanted to ask h-how you felt about me n-now that you're memories are back," I said, between pants from my run.

Seto stopped his run, for which I was forever grateful. I hated running.

"You want to know how I feel about you?" he repeated in disbelief.

I rested my hands against my knees and tried to catch my breath. So fucking warm, why was my body this hot? And was that really such a ridiculous question?

He looked down at the floor, his hair covering his eyes, a frown adorning his handsome features.

"This is a conversation for another time," he decided and continued walking. I sprinted in front and placed both hands on his chest, preventing him from moving any further.

"No, this is a conversation for right now. You said thirty seconds!" I stood firm.

"Well, your time is up, pup," He barked, brushing my hands away.

"But you didn't answer me," I retorted, reclaiming my defensive stance.

I could feel the irritation, "This is ridiculous, wolf. Leave me."

"NO!" I yelled, much louder than I intended, causing a look of surprise on Seto's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I need to know. I deserve to know!"

Seto's eyes flashed crimson. "I…I am not allowed to touch you," he whispered, looking at the floor, clenching his fists.

I blinked. This was not the response I was expecting.

Oh.

Oh my.

"I…Kaiba, when I said that, I didn't mean…"

"Enough."

"Spirits, let's just forget about all that engagement shit, for once. Please, Seto, for one night, then we won't have to deal with each other. Just get it out of our system." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. Was I seriously asking him to have an affair with me? Yup, I guess I was.

His eyes flashed again and his adam's apple bobbed.

"Argh!" My head and back slammed up against a door and Seto's tongue was making quick work on the sensitive parts of my neck.

"Eh…Sssseto," I bleated, almost instantly he turned me into jelly. Squirming underneath his touch I lifted my hand to my mouth.

Then he stopped.

Oh fuck him. Fuck. Him. Always fucking stopping.

"You think only once will be enough, pup? You think once it's done, we'll be able to go separate ways? You're saying you're not going to want me to touch you like this? Ever? You'd be able to resist?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" I stopped myself from saying anymore.

Seto quickly stepped back, "Jou, it is done. I tried. This is done. Damnit, I can't handle it when you say these things to me." He ran his fingers through his hair and I realize how tired he looked.

"P-please, Seto. Just once…" I felt myself beg, I was so warm, and Seto wanted to, he just needed a little… push.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice from down the hall. It was Atem, Yugi right behind him.

Seto quickly put a comfortable distance between the two of us, "Just talking. Right, pup?"

I glared at him as he continued his stride down the hallway.

0000000

I stared at the ceiling fan from by bed, for some odd reason, it calmed me down to watch the blades spin. For one moment in my crazy life, I was allowed peace, bliss and euphoria in my state of relaxation.

What the fuck was touching me?

It was a very light touch at first, feathering from my ankle, up my calf, then down my knee, and back. It was a very simple movement, causing my head to lull back in the calmness of it all. Then it went just a bit higher.

Oh…

OH…

That was….ah…

I began to protest, but then the touch reached a part of me that had never had the attention before…and I honestly didn't really mind… But…It became more than just a touch all too quickly.

There was definitely someone resting between my legs, a head of dark brown hair rested underneath the white comforter.

"Easy there puppy," that all too familiar husky voice mumbled, his breath tickling my inner thighs. His mouth was hot and wet, and it probed and tasted and nibbled until it came across something… I truly wasn't expecting. My breath was caught in my throat and my head fell back, arching my hips to the heat.

"My, my… someone is eager…" he chuckled, wiping the moisture off his upper lip.

My body refused to stop shaking, "Gah! Set-

00000

"Ooh!" I gasped, sitting straight up in my bed.

The fuck was that.

I'd never had such a vivid…dream like that. I clenched my teeth, turned and used all my force to punch my pillow. Fuck this world, fuck this life, just fuck this!

Always fucking stopping. That was going to have to change, I was getting real sick of just getting all these tastes but never getting to indulge myself in a real meal. Was I being irrational about this? Absolutely!

There was no use in denying any more however. I couldn't control myself when he was around, my mind turned to mush, he always got me so fucking flustered. I needed Seto Kaiba, and I what I wanted in life was to get him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for being patient with me! I haven't abandoned this story I promise!

Chapter 13

"Oh, I love you! Please, my love, take me now!"

"BOOO!" I sneered, chucking a piece of popcorn at the TV screen, ignoring the déjà vu the statement was giving me. My apartment was taking a bit longer than expected to be renovated, Seto did a lot more damage than I initially thought.

"Oh, come on! This show is fantastic Jou!" Yugi protested, pulling the bowl from my grip to protect her television from my wrath. My lips turned into a disgusted frown.

"Yeah but damn Alexia should be with Jaden! She's gotta stop wasting her time with Zane," I defending the fictional character's honor.

Yugi opened her mouth, but closed it quickly when my phone buzzed. It was Kisara. She wanted me to help planning the wedding that I wanted to break up. So I'd been ignoring her.

"You're going to have to confront this at some point Jou," She looked away, biting her lower lip, "Even if it's telling her the truth. Think about it this way, if you want to be with Seto in the end, Kisara _will_ know, there's no way around that. Maybe it's time."

My teeth ached from clenching them so hard. The truth had to come out, I just didn't want to deal with it right now. I didn't have a plan to get Seto at this point anyways, but I didn't want to mess it up even more than I already had.

Well, I had one, but so far, throwing myself at the guy hadn't exactly caused him to be most forthcoming with his confession of undying love. Seto liked me, hell he wanted to marry me at one point, and I just had to figure out a way to get him to…. Risk the safety of his family and clan to be with me.

Spirits, it sounded so awful when I say it like that. But I'll be damned if Seto doesn't feel this… fuckin' I don't know. It's stupid how much I miss him. And how green with jealous rage I get whenever I even think of Kisara.

"Or…" Yugi started, hunching her shoulders a bit, "You could let him go."

A sharp pain shot through my chest. Shit, maybe she was right...

No.

"Yug', I've never wanted anything like this before, I'd hate myself if I didn't try my hardest and think what could've been, ya know?!" I found myself shouting at the end, my hand clutching at the pain in my lungs.

A smile spread across her face, "That's the Jou I've been trying to get to. So what's the plan? Atem and I are totally on board!"

"I…I have no idea," I sighed, sinking deeper into Yugi's couch.

"Well, don't you worry Jou, I think I might know someone who will."

00000000

"OW!" I hissed, whipping my hand away from Mai.

"Well, darling, if you would do it correctly the first time, I wouldn't have to smack you now would I!?" Mai hissed, "Now, try again. Remember, you're trying to seduce me, not rip my face off."

Shooting Yugi a glare when I heard her laugh, I tried to pretend Mai was Seto and this was my moment. I lightly placed my hand on Mai's face, attempting to caress her cheek, but it just felt so weird.

"SHIT, Mai! That hurts," I whined after I earned another smack.

"Damnit Jou your hand feels like sandpaper! And please, if you can't keep that libido of yours under control I don't think I can keep you around much longer. Yeesh, it's taking so much not to drain all the energy out of you even with your deathly hands… let's hope you're more of a heat of the moment kind of person because this doesn't seem to be working…"

"Look I'm trying my best here!" Heat rose to my face at the comment, thinking of the nights I drunkenly tried to get Kaiba to do the nasty.

Mai gave me an unamused look, "Of _course_ you are. Well let's see, maybe if we softened up your skin a bit,"

"Mai, that's really not necessary,"

"Hush! Baby soft skin, not just for him but for you! Jeez, I bet in the winter you crack and bleed with how calloused and worn your hands are! And that's just your hands!" She lectured, walking into her bathroom.

"What have you gotten me into," I shot at Yugi. She just shrugged, "Hey, you want the guy not me!"

Mai returned to the room with a large purple glass bottle in her hand, "This is my own sexy sugar scrub!"

She dumped some of the oddly clumpy purple mixture onto my hands and massaged it in. Lavender and vanilla filled my nostrils. The fumes were so powerful it earned me a headache.

"Guh, why does it sting?!" I whimpered, not knowing what to do with my hands since I didn't want to touch anything, but I just wanted it off!

"Just hush Jou, this stuff will have Seto squirming at your feet in no time!"

A few hours later, I felt… strange. So feminine but…sexy. Kinda dainty (I know, me! Dainty!) Mai's scrub had taken all the callouses off my hands and feet, and weirdly enough my elbows and made my whole body baby soft.

My hair had grown a few inches in the last hour and my face felt amazing. Everything seemed… possible. My arms could reach farther, my body seemed to take on the persona of a tigress or an erotic matriarch. Nobody could tell me what to do, but I could make anyone do anything.

"Damn Mai is this how you feel all the time?" I questioned, rolling out my neck.

"Oh hell yes, just don't get used to it, the effects aren't as strong the next time you use this scrub. I haven't been able to get that kink out…"

"Whoa! Jou you do seem different; you look good though!" Yugi gazed at me with eyes full of wonder. The comment made me stand just a bit taller. "Just one problem however, how are we going to even find Seto? He's probably off wedding planning with Kisara."

I exhaled sharply as an ocean of pain came crashing into my body, thinking of the two together. It hit me so hard I collapsed to the ground, clutching my head. "AH! Fuck, what is this?!" I hissed, exhaling again, this time more slowly, but shaky.

"Oh, uh," Mai's face turned red, "I completely forgot how the fumes affect werewolves! I probably should've mentioned; you will feel everything just…uh…. like you're in…ya know… heat, but it's okay! It last just as long as a normal perfume so you'll be fine in a couple hours! Usually…"

"U-usually?!" I spat out, trying to get my breathing under control, "Jeez, Mai, how could you forget this!?"

"What!? We needed extra help and this stuff always increases confidence and sex appeal so I wasn't really thinking about side effects!" She defended herself.

"Fuck it, take me to his house," I snarled. He'd come home eventually, then I'd get him to see things my way.

"Uh, Jou, that's probably not the best idea, we can't just invite ourselves over,"

"He lost all rights to kick me out of his house when he shoved me against a wall and keeping me from getting laid!" I snapped, standing to my feet and b-lining it to Yugi's car.

000000

The closer we got to Kaiba's the worse the whole, 'just walk right up and make him see his feelings for me' didn't seem like the greatest idea. I was whining and growing restless outside the tall gates, recognizing where we were.

My heart beat a bit faster wondering if Seto might be here. It was early evening on a Thursday and for all I knew he could be at his fancy smancy cooperation doing important stuff or going on a date with…Kisara.

"Jou, are you sure about this, we could wait for Mai's fumes to go away and come back when we've got a better plan, we,"

"Yug', I got this," I interrupted, fumbling with the handle to get out of the car. This 'heat' side effect was causing some crippling cramps in my abdomen. But I wasn't going to let that keep me from him. From my Seto.

"Jou, wait!" Yugi hollered from inside.

"I'll find a ride home, don't worry. I'll call you if I something happens, but I gotta do this Yug', I gotta," I pleaded.

Her eyes softened, "Just please be careful, don't let him hurt you."

"Don't worry, Yug' I got this," I straightened my shoulders and took long strides up to the door ignoring the aching in my stomach.

The golden handles let out a deep thud as I knocked on the front door.

The same butler opened the door, "Greetings, Lady Katsuya." He allowed me inside and beckoned to take my shoes.

"Young Master Kaiba resides in the game room and the Senior Master Kaiba is in the home office, my lady," he informed me as I took in the extravagancy of the mansion for a second time.

"Wait, did you say the 'Senior' Kaiba? Seto is here?" I fumbled over my words, "why isn't he working?" Or with Kisara?

"The Young Master insisted."

"Oh… I see, so where is this uh, office?"

"Allow me," the butler bowed and began walking towards the stairs.

Several stairs and turns and paintings and fancy tables and plants later, I found myself in front of a huge dark wooden door with a silver handle.

"Shall I announce your arrival, my lady?" He asked.

Then I got an idea.

"That won't be necessary, um, what did you say your name was?"

"Croquet, my lady."

"Croquet, yes, well, I can take it from here, is there a bathroom nearby?"

His long bony finger pointed to the door across the hall and to the left.

"Thanks, man!" I skipped to the loo.

The gears in my head were turning, planning every move and gesture out in my head.

Channel your inner succubus, Jou. He can't resist you.

Peeking into the hallway, I looked to see if Croquet still lingered. When the coast was clear I slipped out, standing directly in front of Seto's door.

Prepare to be amazed, Seto.

Maybe I was being paranoid, but I kept looking both directions as I swiftly shimmied out of my shorts and lifted the green t-shirt over my shoulders. Okay, so maybe I looked a bit ridiculous standing with some old green and white striped underwear and a blue lacy bra, but I was working with what I had. I quickly threw my clothes back into the bathroom.

Chills nipped at my body when the air conditioning caressed my skin.

Maybe this isn't a good idea… Naw, fuck that, he wanted to see me just as badly.

The door swung open and I leaned against the door in what I hoped was a very seductive manner. I mean what I knew was a seductive manner. In fact, I believe I'd seen Mai do something similar at some point…

A tapping of keys against a keyboard filled my ears. He didn't seem to notice my presence.

"Ahem…," I cleared my throat and tried a different pose.

The tapping finally stopped. Seto slowly glanced over to me, with a completely emotionless look. He looked me over, sending more tinges up and down my body, before returning to his typing.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Seriously? I was working really hard for the damn sexy body I had! I mean, I might not have boobs like Mai, but…I was sexy as hell! I was tall and muscly, but not like a bodybuilder. I had the succubus scrub stuff, I was irresistible! Maybe it didn't work on vampires?

No, he was just being a diva.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder, not used to the extra length, and walked towards him, slamming my hands on the front of his desk.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, but he stopped the clicking. Victory in my book.

"Speak, mutt. Or do I need to drag you outside by the scruff of your neck?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from a plain white coffee mug.

"Mhmm…" I hummed, pushing my lips together hard enough to make them tingle, so I wouldn't insult the bastard. Stay cool Jou, stay cool.

Time to whip out the big guns.

"Whatever you say…Master," I whispered.

He choked on his coffee, spitting some if it down his shirt.

Feeling my confidence spike, I crawled on top of his desk-knocking over some jars of office supplies in the process- I harshly griped the soft blue tie around his neck. His eyes widened at the word, leaving him stunned enough for me to pull him closer.

"I want you, master, I've missed you so much…" jeez was that voice mine? It was so…husky… His smell becoming intoxicating, shaking my bones, my hormones, and my lungs. I could hear his breath caught in his throat and watched his Adam's apple bob. His irises turned white. The reaction was so promising; I couldn't help but continue.

My lips grazed his chin and down his jawline.

"Jou, we have already discussed this," he hissed, breathing heavy.

Fine. Fucking fine.

I released my hold on his tie, but he didn't fall back in his chair like I was expecting, he remained just as close.

Fully aware how childish I appeared, I sat back on my legs and crossed my arms. "Since when did a Kaiba give up on something he want's so badly?" I taunted.

Seto's eyes flashed, "You think this is easy for me?" He stood, towering over me and rested his knuckles against the table. Pissed didn't even cover how he appeared.

"I cannot get a decent night's rest because you plague my dreams. Every. _Fucking_. Night. And you keep showing up and making everything so complicated, its infuriating! You taunt me and tease me. It's making it more and more difficult to argue why I'm denying myself of you, but then I remember I'm _trying_ to _save_ my people, Johannah." He hissed, getting dangerously close to me. I didn't even realize how far back I was leaning until the pressure against my wrists from holding myself up became unbearable.

"Kaiba, I-"

"Master Kaiba, there is a Gozaburo Kaiba here to see you," Croquet interrupted, causing a blush to break across my face. This must look fantastic, the elder leaning over me practically nude.

Seto's showed an emotion I'd never seen on him before, but I recognized almost anywhere. Fear. It was there for a moment but left as quickly as it came.

He roughly seized my forearm and shoved me underneath his huge expensive wooden desk. Mai's fumes wore off almost instantly and warning bells went off in my head.

"Don't make a sound, pup," he demanded, before moving toward the door and out of my line of sight.

A sinking feeling welled in my gut as a heavy set of footsteps entered the room along with a freezing aura I could feel through the wood. Goosebumps broke out across my skin and I held my knees to warm up a bit. All these temperature swings, my body probably thinks it's got a fever.

"Seto. You've done it this time," An awful powerful gruff voice boomed.

"What are you doing here, Gozaburo. I recall saying you were no longer welcome," Seto responded, his voice carrying just as much venom and determination.

"For fuck's sake, Seto, what is the nauseating odor in here? Been keeping dogs? Disgusting," this 'Gozaburo's' voice was now slightly muffled as if he was holding a handkerchief to his mouth.

I bit onto my first knuckle, as adrenaline began coursing through my veins. I was in here for a few minutes, how could he could smell me?!

"That would be Juno, a pet Mokuba has been keeping around. I know you didn't come here to discuss the cleanliness of my home. What do you want?" Seto spoke strong and study, unlike the desk that slightly creaked as he leaned against it. Did it do that when I was crawling on it?

"I was told you lost your memories," Gozaburo stated, his voice now in a different spot as though he was pacing around the room, "I wanted to ensure everything was still in place."

"Still in place?" Seto questioned.

Gozaburo laughed, "For your wedding night? Perhaps you need a bit of a reminder."

A sickening smack filled the room and left a heavy silence afterwards. Both hands shot to cover my mouth. What the hell was happening?! I swear the room began dropping in temperature.

"That stupid stunt you pulled, trying to change to that filthy military wolf, you almost ruined everything!" Gozaburo hollered, making the room practically shake. I was freezing now; I could barely keep my teeth from chattering. How could he control the temperature like that?

"I understand," was the cold emotionless response Seto gave. It sent even more chills down my spine and causing my hair to stand on end. Sirens flashed, screaming to fight or get the fuck out.

"Kisara will be dead the night of your wedding."

"No," Seto replied, his voice still dead.

"Excuse me?" Gozaburo's powerful voice boomed. Were there snowflakes in the air?

Another sickening smack filled the room.

"So you really have forgotten. Allow me to remind you," he snarled. I jumped when there was a smash on the top of the desk, "It's either Kisara or Mokuba. I will ensure he doesn't get the cure he needs. I just wanted to be sure we are perfectly clear," Gozaburo hissed.

Seto was silent.

"Are we perfectly clear, Seto?" the man inquired, his voice seemed taunting.

"I understand," Seto snarled in retaliation, "Now, _get out_. Croquet wi-"

"I know the way out of my former home," was the response. Then a slam of a door.

For a moment the world was completely still.

I jumped when there was a pounding on the wood above my head and Seto let out a bloodcurdling roar, throwing all of the materials off of the desk, causing horrible crashing noises to fill the room. Such a weird sense of déjà vu.

Crawling out from under the desk, I looked to see Seto take his fist to the center of it, causing it to splinter and rip off pieces of his flesh.

Frozen, staring at the fate that could've been mine, I couldn't believe what I had heard. Was this real life?

Seto noticed me leaning against the wall and instantly his reign of terror turned into concern.

"Damnit, Jou," he murmured, sprinting over to me and checking for any damage. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Wh-what just happened?" I bleated, holding onto his elbow, my vision going fuzzy.

Seto wrapped his arms around me then lifted my body in his arms, spreading his open wound against my frozen skin.

"That was my stepfather."

00000000

"Thanks Mokuba," I whispered, when he handed me a hot mug. Fuzzy blankets protected me from exposing myself to him, but my vision had yet to return.

"No problem, Jou!" his voice so pepped up, "So you met our stepdad huh? He's always fun."

I scoffed, "That's what you call that?"

Seto scoffed, but remained silent.

"What was this all about anyways? I thought you killed him, big brother," Mokuba spoke just as cheerfully as ever. As if he didn't just say Seto had murdered his stepfather.

"Jou doesn't need to be involved in this, Mokuba," Seto sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" I protested, but Mokuba's voice carried over mine, "Well why shouldn't she be involved? I mean I know you two were meant to be bonded, but if this is about the marriage thing, you just need to tell the council. That would make way more sense."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I hung my head in hopes my hair would cover my embarrassment. To hear it said so bluntly…

"Mokuba, can you leave us for a moment," Seto requested.

"But I want to stay with you two!" He whined. It was at this moment when I realized just how young Mokuba really was.

They bickered for a bit before Mokuba finally agreed to leave, leaving the two of us in an awkward silence.

"Please don't hurt Kisara," I whispered.

"I figured that much to be obvious puppy," he groaned as he rested next to me on the couch.

"I don't remember making a deal. I have also seen no evidence that Mokuba is even sick," he began, "So as far as I'm concerned, he made it up."

"Seto, just ask him if he's sick. He understands more than you give him credit for," I yawned, leaning against him.

He ran his fingers through my hair, something I wasn't expecting, but damn I wasn't complaining. The simple action did an amazing job of lulling me to sleep. I didn't even realize how tired I was until started doing so.

"Mmm...so nice…" I moaned, nuzzling into him as best I could before succumbing sleep.

000000

"-t yet! You better do it before the wedding Seto!" Mokuba's voice faintly spoke from the next room.

"It take a longer process since I'm not of the same race. The bond will be much more fragile."

"Excuses, excuses. But what about the council? We have to inform them Gozaburo is back."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and wrapped the blanket tightly around my body before walking towards the voices. A yawn escaped my lips as I pushed the door open.

Both eyes turned stared at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I yawned again, rubbing the back of my head.

"Stop that!" Seto hissed, his eyes flashing.

"Stop what?" Mokuba and I said in unison.

Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We need to talk, Jou."

I plopped myself down onto one of the cozy chairs in this room that seemed like living room study combo. "Friggin' finally!" I exclaimed, shimmying into the warm brown fabric.

"Seto'sgonnamatewithyou!" Mokuba yelled faster than my recently awakened mind could comprehend.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Seto is going to make you his mate! You're gonna be my sister-in-law!" Mokuba said more clearly, clapping his hands together.

I heard a pin drop.

Seto stood silently with his arms crossed, not denying or supporting Mokuba's comment.

"Oh is he now? Do I get any say in this?"

"No," Seto spoke firmly.

I scoffed, "Pardon me?"

"It's already been put in motion when _you _threw me into an early rut."

"Oh so it's all my fault!?"

"You were doing so well for a minute there!" Mokuba interjected, "He just meant you two only had a few more steps before you were actually bonded! And if you are, then he can't marry Kisara and she won't have to die and we can get rid of Gozuburo again!"

"You found a solution to all our problems while I was sleeping? Only Kaibas'…" I laughed to myself.

"It's not that simple," Mokuba explained, "but we've got a start! Now get at it!"

Heat rushed to my face, "Wait, what?! Now?!"

Mokuba's face turned pink also, "Wait, I mean, that's not what I meant, I mean it was but, look, this is between you two. I'm going to stay at Atem's for the next few days, please don't destroy the house while I'm gone!"

"No Mokuba don't leav-,"

The door slammed shut.

I swallowed as I looked at Seto. I mean this was my initial goal when I arrived at this house right? No, I wanted him to admit how he really felt, but he made it sound like mating me was not only a chore, but a last resort.

His face was emotionless when he finally broke the silence, "Turn over."

"Hey, you can't j-just do that!" I bleated, attempting to get out of my blanket burrito as he strode towards me.

"But you can come into my office, grab my tie, and tell me you want me? Can dish it out but can't take it, huh, puppy?" an evil glint in his eyes.

"I was just trying to get you admit you liked me!"

"All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know if it's love, or if it's obsession, or fear, but I'm ready to find out."

I was speechless.

He gripped either sides of my chair and leaned close to my ear, "Once I leave my mark on you, it will confuse your body into thinking it's in heat, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm going to let you suffer for a while, just as you made me suffer through my rut, and then when I finally can't stand you begging for me to consume you, you know what I'm going to do to you Jou?"

A squeak escaped my lips as he grasped my hips and flipped me over, pulling the blanket away, leaving me exposed in my underwear again. His words sent chills up and down my body.

He pressed his front against my back and nibbled at my ear, "First I'm going to leave little marks all over you so everyone knows that you're mine. **Mine**. Then I'll tease you for a while, since you seem so fond of doing that to me. After that, you know what I'll do Jou?"

"Nnu…" was the only thing I could manage to say as his nips started down my neck do the small of my back causing lighting to shoot through every nerve in my body.

"I'll fuck you, Jou. You'll whimper and beg because you know exactly who your master is. I might even let you ride me, if you behave. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to leave my bed for days, pup. That's when you'll really be mine, my little mate and dame."

An awful sound filled the air as his teeth punctured the skin on my right ass cheek. I bit down hard on my lip as he lapped and sucked on my flesh. He was doing a vampire's version of imprinting. Oh fuck, this was real. Figures Seto would be such a pervert. When he was finally satisfied with the imprint he left on me, he gave my ass a quick smack before standing up quickly, licking the remaining blood off his fingers.

When he was finally off me, I spun around witnessing a dark aura around him. I'd never seen anything like it before. Is this what wolf blood did to them? He stood taller than usual, and his eye were darker. He looked...sinister. Almost scary.

No…not scary, he was my sire now. I swallowed at the thought.

A wave of pain hit my stomach almost instantly, causing me to cry out. My heat, he wasn't kidding. I clenched my fists as I curled up in a ball.

He tilled his head slightly to the side.

My body started crawling towards him, knowing it would be the only thing to end my suffering.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready to begin, puppy," he smirked and took long strides out of the room.

Gah, fuck. He left me again.


End file.
